Dragon Age 2: New Divide
by tallon617
Summary: Selene Hawke is following the trail left behind by her cousin the Champion of Kirkwall following the aftermath of freeing the mages. With Varric's help the search for Hawke and the others begins.
1. Chapter 1

It was amusing to hear the tale spun by Varric about Hawke and her companions but somehow it stung as well. So many lives lost for a cause that could have been resolved peacefully…Or could it? Her head shook and before she realized it the Seekers were gone. They had what they wanted and here she was still in the rafters protected by the shadows or so she thought.

"I know you're up there. Might as well come down."

A blur of grey dropped from the rafters and landed softly on the ground in front of Varric before slowly rising to stand. The hood of a well worn cloak was pulled back by a delicate gloved hand revealing dark brown hair, tied back in some sort of bun and hazel colored eyes that could be mistaken for a cat's. As Varric's eyes studied his 'prey' he found himself staring are a rather pretty face that he had seen somewhere before and a grin crossed his lips, "You're a Hawke. I'd know those features anywhere but that could just be a coincidence." His eyes started to drift over the other parts of her agile form before hearing her ahem.

"Eyes up here, Varric." Selene replied before moving to ensure no Seekers were around, "You are right…I am a Hawke but more of a distant cousin than a close one if you get my meaning."

"I hear you but I can't help you." Varric watched her move to secure the door and raised his brow, "You heard the story I told to the Seeker what more do you think I know?"

Selene looked at him and frowned, "Actually I was hoping you would help me look for Hawke. I need to speak to her and Bethany."

"I wouldn't even know where to start, Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Selene raised her brow then smiled a little showing how she could take a joke, "Oh, I see…cute. My name is Selene and I have some information that I've gathered in my travels these past few months. I've only just returned to Kirkwall only to find it in shambles. It has made it very difficult for me to hide and I figure it best to stick with the only family I have left if that's even possible." She sighed softly then shook her head, "There is a bounty on the Hawke family. Anyone that even wears the name is taken away in the night never to be heard from again. My own family has disappeared and Maker only knows what has happened to my brother. Magic has always been strong in our family."

"I'm noticing that trust me." Varric shook his head and could see where this was going, "Let me guess. Your brother is in one of the Circles and you haven't heard from him. You're hoping Hawke will help you find him and protect him, but what I'm wondering is are you a mage too?"

Selene looked at the dwarf, "I'm no mage but I will do whatever it takes to protect my brother just like Hawke protected her sister and the mage who started this. Speaking of which…what really happened to him?"

"He travels with Hawke for protection. Not that I blame him…Hawke has Fenris watching her back though. I can only imagine the conversations that group has." Varric smirked a bit recalling all the banter they had back when it all started, "You know what, Sparrow? I think I will join you. We should find Hawke before those Seekers do."

"Do you think they'll hurt Hawke?" Selene frowned as she followed Varric down the hall to leave the mansion.

Varric paused for a moment, "No, and if they try they'll have Bianca to answer to."

"Bianca?" Selene seemed a bit puzzled then looked amused, "Oh you mean that crossbow contraption of yours? I never get why men name their weapons. It seems unhealthy."

"Don't knock it til you try it sweetheart, besides she's loyal even if Isabela tried to pull her trigger a few times."

"Seems like she wanted to pull your trigger from the way your story went." Selene quipped and listened to Varric laugh.

"Sparrow, we're gunna get along just fine."

The road had been rather rough but thankfully the hay in the cart helped provide a cushion. For several days Varric and Selene traveled back to where he had last seen Hawke. He had grown quiet but not in a way that told Selene he was sad but rather he was in deep thought. She decided against saying anything and instead took to writing in her journal. Sometimes she didn't know what to write and would instead sketch something that caught her attention like a flower or some bird that happened to be in view. It made things easy to pass the time until she heard the strumming of lute strings. One of the other carts in the farmer caravan had a person with musical talent though the voice that started to sing ruined the moment.

"Maker's breath who's strangling the cat?" Selene muttered before catching Varric fiddling with Bianca, "I swear you play with Bianca way too much."

"Jealous?" Varric grinned as he finished tweaking something on the crossbow.

"Of a crossbow? Hell no." Selene shook her head as she laughed, "I don't have Bianca envy."

"Not yet."

"Not ever. Your relationship is too one sided. I like the challenge of relationships. You know the verbal part and of course the physical doesn't hurt either." Selene smirked as she eyed Varric.

"Where were you when Anders needed to get laid?" Varric mused, "Maybe he wouldn't have blown up the Chantry then."

"Maybe you should ask my cousin why she didn't do the task herself?" Selene leaned back into the hay, "Or is it because she was too involved with Fenris?"

"Trust me she considered Anders for a long time but I guess Fenris just won in the end. Hawke has a thing for moody men it seems. Sometimes I wondered if Anders had a soft spot for Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Selene tilted her head slightly as she raised her brow.

"Bethany." Varric looked at Selene, "You kind of remind me of her though there's something darker about you. You're more like Hawke in personality."

"Ah so you mean I'm a sarcastic knife wielding woman that has a thing for men with issues?" Selene laughed then shrugged her shoulders, "That has yet to be seen. I can tell you though I have a soft spot for animals and family is my priority."

"Like I said you're more like Hawke. Not that it's a bad thing." Varric smiled and heard the yowling of the singer that Selene had mentioned earlier, "Ugh…Maybe Bianca should put that poor thing out of its misery."

"As much as I agree with that sentiment we need to keep the peace. Maybe I'll just slip something into her drink later to help her sleep better." Selene grinned and noticed Varric's expression that showed no surprise what so ever. He just laughed and looked at the passing countryside, "I wonder if the people realize war as at their doorstep."

"I think they do but for now let them enjoy what illusion of peace they have." Selene whispered and closed her eyes to rest for a moment but the moment went by so quickly. An abrupt halt cause the caravan to stop and it seemed someone had make a checkpoint. She heard Varric mumble about this being trouble and she couldn't help but agree with him.

"Everyone out of your carts, this is an inspection and toll."

"Toll my ass." Selene muttered as she got out of the hay cart and moved with the others to the side.

"Well at least it's a nice ass, Sparrow." Varric quipped as he followed and stood beside her, Bianca strapped to his back like always.

The farmers watched as their wares were searched through and some items taken as a claim to pay the toll. Selene counted the men seeing a total of nine and wondered why the farmers that outnumbered them did nothing. She was about to take a step forward when one of the men stopped in front of her, "Well aren't you a pretty one?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Selene shot back as she glared slightly at the man.

"And a sharp tongue as well. Hm perhaps we can take the rest of the toll out of her? What about it Erik?"

"You know the rules."

"Do you really think you can get away with this?" Selene placed her hands on her hips while some of the farmers began to chatter for her to stop making things worse but she ignored them, "Someone should stop you."

"Oh really? And who might that be?" Erik walked over and tried to intimidate Selene with a hard stare, "You?"

Selene grinned but not in a way that showed she was playing games. She flicked her wrist and a blade was in her hand, small but sharp. She pressed the tip close to Erik's groin, "You're damn right me."

The other men started to gather and Varric had Bianca ready, "Tsk tsk you don't want to upset Bianca now." The sound of gears clicking gave the men pause and they looked at each other unsure if the dwarf was just bluffing but seeing Selene have their boss by the balls didn't help them either.

Erik looked down then looked at Selene, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Selene replied coldly, "How many women have you violated? Wives? Daughters? Sister? Did you honestly think you could get away with it forever?"

"Grant me mercy!" Erik pleaded and his men seemed to scoff at his begging.

"Is he daft? We have weapons and could kill em all, take what we want and leave but our fearless leader is begging to that wench for his life? I'm done following him."

"So much for loyalty." Selene quipped before she cut Erik's inner thigh with her blade to keep him from escaping while she and Varric dealt with the thugs. A spray of arrows rained down over the thugs and left nothing for Selene to deal with. She eyed Varric, "That was so not fair…"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Varric grinned then gestured for the farmers to reclaim their wares which they did without hesitation. He plucked an arrow out of one of the thugs then joined Selene who had the leader grasping his inner thigh. His eyes focused on the man, "So what about him?"

"Let him go. He won't get far with that wound." Selene wiped the blood off her blade on Erik before stepping over him to leave him to rot.

"That's pretty cold…Then again considering what he's done." Varric tapped his chin, "Want me to just end it?"

"No, let fate decide." Selene replied and moved to help the farmers gather their things to move on. She knew after this stunt of theirs the caravan would no longer want them despite their coming to the rescue. Her head shook a little as she kept her thoughts to herself wondering how good people could sit and do nothing while injustice was around them. She had to wonder if Hawke saw the same thing, did Anders see things this way as well? Her eyes shifted to Varric and he held up his hand as if to tell her they'd talk later.

The farmers allowed them to stay until they reached some small village and from there they had to make other travel arrangements. For now they decided lodging at the local inn was the best they could do. Selene looked around once they were inside just as it began to pour down outside. She smiled a bit, "Good timing huh?"

"No kidding. I'd hate to get Bianca wet." Varric moved ahead and heard Selene laugh a little, "You've got a dirty mind, Sparrow."

"Hey you started it." Selene grinned and followed Varric, "I trust you'll be securing our lodging so I'll just grab a table." She tossed him a few silvers then went to get their table though it seemed the place was rather full. As she approached one table two men moved to claim it and sat down quickly. Her brow arched up slightly at the two, "Well that's rude."

"You're just too slow sweetie but you can join us if you want. Got a warm lap for you." He patted his leg and grinned like the drunk that he was.

Selene wrinkled her nose, "Not even if you were the last man in the world and I was insanely drunk and desperate." She turned to walk away and met up with Varric, "I must be a magnet for trouble."

"Well considering your name…" Varric started before getting a flick on the nose, "Ow hey!"

"Bad dwarf." Selene berated him then took her key from him, "I think I'll just go to my room and take a bath."

"I'd offer to join but Bianca has her needs too." Varric patted the crossbow.

"You fondle her too much." Selene replied casually, "It makes me think you don't know how to handle a woman sometimes. All that jostling and manhandling…"

"I'll manhandle you all you want darling." The drunk from earlier barred her path now and smiled at her, "Come on. Let me buy you a drink and maybe later we can…you know."

Selene shook her head and waved her hand to fan away the stench of ale coming from the man's mouth, "I'm only going to warn you this once. Back off or I'll have to thrash you."

"Ooo thrash me…Sounds kinky."

Varric sighed, "Don't get us thrown out of here, Sparrow."

Selene glanced at Varric and nodded her head towards the drunk, "Tell him that. I've had enough of this bullshit drunk or not."

Varric knew she had a point. No lady should have to put up with the crap and so he stepped in, "Listen friend. I'll buy you a drink and you leave my friend alone."

The drunk seemed to put some thought into the offer before he smiled at Varric, slapped the dwarf on the back, "Okay, drink it is!" He waved down the waitress for a round of drinks and Selene looked at Varric with sympathy before she left for her room wondering how long before the drunk got on Varric's bad side for touching Bianca.

_3…2…..1…_

_Okay well maybe not._

Just as Selene finished her thought the sound of chairs scratching over the wooden floors and tables crashing made her stop in her tracks. She glanced back to see one drunk fly across to hit a wall and she just shook her head, "They must have missed the part where Bianca is off limits." She closed the door to her room with a grin on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A hot bath, a good meal and privacy was all Selene needed after their countryside ride to the small village they now stopped in. She still wasn't sure of the name and as she sat at the desk with her journal she tapped the feather against her chin wondering what to call it. As she thought about it the crackling of the fire made her remember what it was like to be home. She smiled softly at the memory of her mother sitting by the fire sewing a patch onto a pair of pants her brother ripped from rough play, humming a tune as if nothing else in the world mattered. It was memories like those that made her see the good that was left in the world, the things worth fighting for. She pulled out a small locket and looked at the picture of her parents and her brother.

"I will set you free Quinn and our parents will be avenged." Her fingertip brushed over the portrait before she tucked it back into her pack and set back to writing in her journal.

_It seems the task before me is one of those impossible ones you only hear of in tales spun by people like Varric but I cannot give up. I have spent too many years away from home only to return to chaos and my family torn apart. Mother and father should never have been given such cruel fates, my dear little brother Quinn now suffers at the hands of the Templars in some forsaken Circle somewhere that has yet to rebel. At least I do not think he is free. I can only hope that Quinn is alive and safe. Maker help the templar that should I discover Quinn has been made tranquil to just strike as us Hawkes. _

_So far my luck in finding Varric has given me hope that I will find Hawke and maybe find the mage Anders as well. I wonder if Hawke even realizes what has happened to the family or if she thinks of only her closer kin…Perhaps once she knows of what is happening she was stand and fight like she did in Kirkwall. From what I heard of Varric's tale she is brave and willing to do what is right but has she changed these past couple years? Maker give the me strength to find Hawke and the others before it's too late._

Selene sat back once she finished scribbling down her thoughts and waited for the ink to set before closing it. She sighed heavily before picking up an apple then flopped onto the bed thinking about their next move. So far she was trusting Varric to lead the way but how long would that last before she had to do digging on her own again? As she took a bite of the apple she let her mind wander until her thoughts were interrupted by knocks on her door. She glanced over at the door and made a face.

_Maybe if I don't answer they'll go away…_

The knocking persisted and she considered taking another bite of the apple before dragging herself to the door. She used her teeth to hold onto the apple as she rolled herself out of bed then walked over to the door. Fortunately she was decent rather than strutting around in just a robe. Considering the perverted patrons of the tavern she wasn't taking chances. As she opened the door she noticed Varric standing there, "Ah so you're awake and stuffing your face. Hm…from this angle you almost look like a roasted nug."

She pulled the apple out of her mouth and eyed Varric, "How charming. Now this is the part where I toss the dwarf out of the room and shut the door so I can get some sleep."

"Now now Sparrow I just wanted to talk with you before we both get some shut eye. I was listening to some of the drunks talk and they mentioned something I wasn't expecting." Varric moved into the room without being invited then sat down by the fire. He looked unscathed from the bar brawl which didn't surprise her one bit. She saw a content semi drunk dwarf waiting for her to ask the obvious question.

"Alright I'll bite…What did you hear?" Selene sat down across from him while munching on what was left of the apple.

"It seems that the next city is a port and my lovely Rivani is docked there. She's been seen with some fellow in dark colored robes and if I'm right that could be Anders. If Anders is there then Hawke must be as well." Varric looked rather pleased with himself as he took an apple from the bowl and began to eat it while making some faces as if it was too tart.

Selene waited a moment before speaking. It took her some time to process the information because it was coming from drunkards to begin with, "So you trust a bunch of drunks that just spilled this information to you? How many drinks did you buy for the crowd after you beat the shit out of them?"

"I'm not that drunk, Sparrow. I'm a dwarf remember." Varric smiled then stood up, "I think it's worth checking out though. If Rivani is there then we'll have a good way to travel around. Besides she would have been the last to have seen Hawke before I had to leave for business reasons." He headed for the door before looking back at Selene, "By the way you look better with your hair down. Less bitchy."

"Says the beardless dwarf." Selene laughed and waved him off, "Goodnight, Varric."

Once Varric left she looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She never considered herself to be a looker but then again she tended to be a tomboy with a smart mouth though she did participate in girly things like dancing or singing when the moment rose. Perhaps Varric was on to something. She sighed then decided it best to sleep while she could.

* * *

Morning seem to come too quickly to Selene's liking but she knew they couldn't delay. She washed her face and dressed herself properly. Dark brown pants, boots to the knee a dark red sash with a belt and a white swashbuckler type shirt finished off the look. Her daggers rested on her back along with a few smaller ones in various spots. She decided to tie her hair in a low ponytail figuring the bun was too severe as Varric suggested. When she joined him in the main part of the tavern he almost did a double take, "Well you clean up nice Sparrow. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Must have been the mud and blood." Selene replied casually as she sat with him to eat breakfast, "So how are we traveling to this port town you told me about?"

"Well we have to hitch a ride with that fellow there. He's going to pick up some kegs for the tavern and offered to give us a ride for a price of course. You'll have to sit up front with him." Varric downed his drink and gave Selene his trademark grin.

She raised her brow, "I didn't realize you were my handler now."

"Never dream of it, Sparrow." He let Selene finish the small breakfast he ordered, "He's a good guy. Not all men are nug humpers you know."

"I know Varric." Selene admitted and smiled a little, "A girl has to watch her back more often than not. I trust you to know what you are doing, afterall if my cousin could why can't I?"

Varric laughed, "Let's get moving, Sparrow. We got daylight to kill." He walked over to the barkeeper's son, Daniel, "We're ready, kid. Lead the way."

"The cart is this way. Sorry about the mess." Daniel let them out first and smiled sheepishly at Selene. He showed them to the cart that was being pulled by two horses. The bench had one cushion on it meant for Selene and she glanced at Varric wondering if it was his doing. He just smiled and shrugged as if he could be so innocent. Daniel helped her up and put her pack in the back, "I hope the ride isn't too uncomfortable for you my lady. It isn't every day we get nobles needing a ride."

_Oh Maker what did Varric tell this poor boy about me?_

Selene looked at Daniel and smiled very softly showing she could be very gentle, "I am sure I will be fine. Please don't fret over me."

"As you wish, milady." Daniel bowed a bit awkwardly and moved to help Varric get into the back. He then took his place as driver and had the horses pull them away from the village.

"Goodbye, Darmoth." Varric said as he waved to an invisible audience.

Selene glanced back at him, "Is the adoring public wishing safe journey?"

"Of course. I even kissed a few babies for luck." Varric joked and went about getting settled in his place in the bed of the cart.

"You really can be horrible you know that?" Selene laughed and set her sights on the horizon. She had to wonder what this port would have in store for them.

* * *

What would have taken two days or more by foot took one day by cart thanks to horse power. Selene did feel a bit sore and was grateful for the occasional rest stops they had along the way. She felt rather envious still of the country folk that seemed still untouched by the insanity of the world.

_Ignorance is bliss. Another bullshit Chantry lie…If the people only asked questions more often instead of just accepting the way things are. It's like going through the world with eyes closed._

Selene took a sip out of her water skin then looked at the looming gates of the port city of Ravencrest. She found it an odd name for a port but when she took notice of the blackbirds and cages that hung thieves. Her gaze shifted to Varric, "Do you think there is a souvenir shop that sells replicas of those cages? Or maybe one can be put in the mansion?"

"Maybe but I doubt it would ward of professional thieves." Varric would know considering his quick hands and the people he had connections with. The duo left the cart once Daniel stopped it in front of the brewery to check on the order. He bid them farewell and safe journey to which Varric just said likewise. "Stay close, Sparrow. I wouldn't want you getting your pocket picked."

"They'd have to find it first." Selene replied as she walked beside him. She could smell the sea along with other things, "So where to?"

"The dirtiest bar in this place or the nearest whore house." Varric kept walking and didn't check to see if Selene was keeping up. He stopped to see if there was any clear way of telling where to go, "Let's see where the dock workers go. Keep an ear out for any information on Isabela or our mage friend."

"Our mage friend? He doesn't even know me and why not use his name?" Selene glanced down at Varric puzzled.

"Just call him Blondie for now."

She shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so. I guess we're heading to the docks first right? That would be…Over there." She gestured towards the downward sloping path and the sign that said 'Docks'

"Not a word, Sparrow. I can read." Varric could see the smug look on Selene's face, "I think I've created a monster in you."

"Nah, you just opened the flood gates. Like I said you started it." Selene smiled in her cheeky way and followed him down the path, "So fearless leader what do we do once we find Isabela and Blondie, if they are even here?"

"If they are here then they'll lead us to your cousin and I'm off the hook. I can go back home and enjoy my drinks at the Hanged Man where I belong." Varric replied in what seemed like an honest tone.

"You're such a liar. You're just as eager to see her again as I am to find her before they do." Selene's use of words made Varric's head spin for a moment and she seemed to take enjoyment out of that fact. She kept pace with him and noticed he had no witty comment back to her, "Seems like the cat caught your tongue."

"No cat has ever caught my tongue, Sparrow and no bird will either." Varric quipped casually and managed to find their shady tavern, "I think this is the spot. Wait here."

Selene raised her brow, "You want me to wait outside? I'm not a dog."

"Trust me." Varric smiled then went in without letting her protest again.

"Trust me…ha!" Selene shook her head then moved off a bit from the tavern's door to admire the setting sun. She sat herself on some crates that didn't seem to be going anywhere for the time being. It seemed for a moment she could enjoy the peace of the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my sweet goddess you're lips are like a red red rose and I am feeling a little thorny."

Isabela shook her head and took another shot of whiskey before waving for another while ignoring the supposed bard trying to find a way into her pants. She could be desperate for a lay at times but that's what the local brothel was for. As she waited on her refill Varric had made his move and shooed away the so called bard. With his best accent he grinned, "Your lips are like the wings of sparrows. Red ones. With no feathers."

"Piss off you unoriginal…" Isabela turned and noticed the bard wasn't there but a familiar face was, "Varric?"

"Hello, Rivaini." Varric grinned, "Long time no see."

"Shit, I wasn't expecting to see you again." Isabela grinned and looked at the barkeep, "Two whiskeys." She took the drinks to a table and sat with Varric, "I didn't think you'd be coming back into my life again. So what brings you this way? Going to let me squeeze that trigger finally?"

Varric took the whiskey then laughed, "Nope, Bianca is my baby. And as for why I'm here…Well I was hoping you could help me find our mutual friends again. I got a special delivery for one of em." He drank down the whiskey then set the cup back down, "She's waiting outside."

"She? Outside?" Isabela raised her brow, "What? Is she one of those high and mighty sorts that won't step foot in a bar? Or is she the type that speaks no more sex?"

"Rivaini she's neither. She seems to be on some important task and honestly I don't blame her for wanting to find her cousin. Seems the Seekers are after her too." Varric got himself another drink then looked at Isabela, "Word has it you have another passenger these days…Blondie?"

Isabela smirked, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't but right now I'm more curious about this cousin. What's her nickname?"

"Oddly enough I call her Sparrow." Varric laughed and watched Isabela join in as she shook her head letting those lovely dark locks flow with each shake. He admired the beauty of Isabela but still kept Bianca as number one in his life, "I think it'll be fun getting the gang back together. I mean the shit we got into made for some good stories and with all the shit going on…I can't just sit there and not be part of it."

"I can. It's not my fight anymore." Isabela frowned a bit, "Haw…She made her choice and while I am her friend and stood by her it's just something I'd rather not get involved with."

"Come on. Don't you want to see her again?" Varric tried to play to Isabela's emotions at that moment and it seemed to be working, "I mean you and her had your…moments. Don't think I couldn't figure out how you got some inspiration for those notes I asked for."

Isabela grinned remembering writing a few notes for one of Varric's naughtier ventures. She looked at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Let me meet this Sparrow of yours and I'll decide then. As far as Blondie goes…He's around but he seems a bit lost. I don't know why he wanted to come with me after everything that's happened."

"Maybe Fenris pushed." Varric replied and sighed knowing how the two men fought over Hawke constantly.

"Perhaps but I would have pushed back. Then again she did make her choice didn't she?" Isabela mused before she put some coins on the table to pay for the drinks, "Let's get moving. You have piqued my interest with Sparrow."

"This way." Varric led the way out of the tavern, "You know I almost figured you'd be at the brothel rather than this place."

"I was earlier but then I remembered the last time I caught something. Anders said he wouldn't help me again…"

"I get the picture, Rivaini." Varric laughed.

Isabela lightly kicked him in the ass, "Not funny."

* * *

_Maker's breath he's taking forever in there. I bet he's getting drunk and this was just some excuse to ditch me out here._

Selene got off the crate she had been sitting on for the past ten minutes or in her case what seemed like forever. She stretched her legs by walking around and decided to wander along the docks to see if there was anything interesting going on. There were a lot of beggars around and she felt for them but had nothing to spare when it came to coin. She considered seeing if she could get some food for them but with the hour being late the markets were probably closed. As she continued to walk along the docks she noticed some groups heading to some warehouse.

_I wonder what goes on in there._

It wasn't just men it was a healthy mix of people. She decided to follow along until she was bumped into and she stopped to see who had hit her. At first she saw no one but felt her pack was lighter. She raised her brow then saw a boy running the opposite direction.

"Shit." Selene muttered under her breath before she took off after the boy. Her pack had a small cut in it and was getting bigger as she gave chase. She swung the pack around in front of her and as she passed by the tavern Varric was just coming out with Isabela. Selene tossed the pack to Varric, "Hi and bye."

"Sparrow?" Varric blinked as he held the pack then noticed what was going on. He looked at Isabela, "That was Sparrow."

"She's a fast one but that kid is faster." Isabela smirked, "I'll bet you a sovereign she doesn't catch him."

"Ha! I'll take that bet." Varric laughed and walked with Isabela, "So where will they end up?"

"My guess would be what you consider the equivalent of darktown. We'll need to head over there anyway. You know how Anders is about helping those in need."

"Shit we better make get moving then. Sparrow is a good fighter but I don't think even she can handle thugs from that part of town." Varric quickened his pace with Isabela and the two were off to catch up to Selene.

"Guess we better take the shortcut." Isabela grinned and led the way, "Hurry up stubby."

Selene was grateful for all those days of training when her parents sent her away to learn. She didn't think much of those early morning runs, constant training she endured under unfavorable conditions. All of it made her able to keep her stamina up. In all honesty the chase was rather refreshing. She had her sights on the boy and was able to keep him there though on occasion he did manage to slip her up a couple times. He was clever but also panicked. Selene used the panicked state to her advantage and followed him right into the underbelly of the city. The smell was horrible but that couldn't stop her from catching the little thief.

Lost track of the boy once he rounded a corner into some sort of undercity marketplace. It seemed to be the best place to find your stolen goods if you were willing to pay for it. She took a moment to catch her breath then wound her way through the market hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy. It amazed her that the guards didn't break this up but then again it was possible the guards were paid under the table to allow this to happen. She kept herself alert as she weaved through the crowd and managed to get out of the market only to find herself to be nowhere or at least that what it seemed to be. She noticed a small bit of light down the way and quietly moved towards it before hearing voices within.

"What's this? You brought me some tattered diary and this locket? Well the locket will fetch a price but who cares about the ramblings of some girl?"

"I tried to steal more but she had nothing else…I thought she'd have more."

"That's what you get for thinking, boy. You think this will pay off your mother's debts to me? I should sell your sister to the brothel and get the money out of her."

"No! Please!"

"You dare tell me what to do?"

Selene let her emotions lead her and she drew her blades before kicking the door in, "Leave the boy alone." She was rushed by two of the gang leader's guards which was their mistake as she side stepped one so she could run through the other. Quickly she pivoted and hit the back of the head of the guard she dodged with the pommel of her dagger then looked at the leader along with his remaining men, "I don't want to fight. I just want to boy and my things."

"Oh so you're the poor bitch he stole from?" The leader gloated then put his hand on the boy's shoulders, "Well I think I'll be keeping this trinket and as for your diary…" He tossed it into the fire, "Piss on it."

"Um boss…I don't think that was very nice."

"Who asked you to think?"

Selene glared at the leader and looked at the boy knowing if she made the wrong move the boy would be hurt or worse killed. She narrowed her eyes then made her choice. Plumes of smoke filled the room and the sound of panic grew in the voices of the men as some fell to the blade of Selene. As the smoke cleared the leader felt something cold against his throat followed by a threatening voice, "You have two choices right now you son of a bitch. You let the boy go and give me back he stole or I just kill you and take it anyway."

"You think you can get away with this?" He taunted then gasped as she drew some blood.

"Yes, I can and it's only because scum like you will never be missed. There's always some other asshole waiting to take your place and they too will meet your fate for pissing off the wrong person." Selene looked at him then at the remaining members of his gang, "Leave and if I hear that any of you are back to this line of work you'll be getting a visit from me."

The men didn't need to think twice about that and left in a hurry. The boy was released and as he tried to run Varric stopped him, "Sorry, squirt but you're not getting out of here that easily." He looked at Selene and wondered if she really would kill the man. He got his answer soon enough.

Selene released him after getting the locket from his grasp. Her eyes shifted to the fire that consumed her journal and frowned knowing she had lost a part of her life in that fire. That moment of weakness gave the gang leader the opening he needed and with his own dagger he slashed at Selene's back, cutting the skin. She cried out and spun around using her own blade to cut the leader across the chest. He stumbled back and Varric shot him with an arrow for good measure. Isabela moved quickly to catch Selene as she stumbled forward, "Varric!"

"Dammit." Varric left the boy and moved to Selene, "Sparrow?"

"Poisoned blade…Dirty bastard." Isabela glared at the dead leader, "We need to find Anders fast."

"The healer?" The boy asked as he came closer, "I'll take you to him."

"Figures Anders would be doing that again. Old habits…Can you walk?" Isabela asked Selene as she helped her stand.

"For the moment." Selene replied as she leaned a bit on Isabela.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't remember much after they started walking all she knew was that when she finally came around she was bandaged up, sore as hell and had a bitter taste in her mouth. It was probably from some sort of medicine forced down her throat for the poison that was in her blood. Still the bitter aftertaste was unsettling. She tried moving to get out of bed but it felt like a lead weight on her. How long had she been this way? Her muscles ached as she forced herself to get up and she clenched her side once she was able to sit up.

"And I thought it was just a flesh wound." Selene whispered before she realized she wasn't bandaged up. She half expected to look like some wrapped up corpse like she had seen in her travels to other lands. She rubbed her eyes then yawned before stretching out to wake up her body. The room she was in was simple, clean but in need of repairs. Slowly she pushed herself off the bed then took a good look at herself in the mirror. Apparently she the fight she remembered was a bit different based off the small bruise outlines and welts she had. Her hair was sticking up in odd ways and she decided to change that. She made use of the pitcher of water and washed her face then did what she could with her hair before drying her skin with the towel left by the basin.

The shirt she was wearing wasn't her own and it wasn't cut for a woman. It was too long to be Varric's which made her wonder who's it was. Maybe she got drunk and dreamt the whole fight? She tried to remember but all she could remember was the boy who stole from her and saving him from some gang leader. As she stood there she didn't hear the door open thanks to her being in deep thought.

"You're awake finally. We were all beginning to worry."

Selene blinked a few times and looked towards the door to see a man dressed in black robes. She tilted her head curiously and he smiled a bit at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Varric brought you to me. Seems you all had a rather rough time considering Varric and Isabela had some wounds as well. They said you put up a hell of a fight against some gang members over a boy."

"That would explain the headache…" Selene rubbed her forehead then moved to see if her clothes were around. She moved in an almost dance like manner and she could feel his eyes on her. Her eyes shifted to look at him and she raised her brow, "Do you normally stare like that?"

Anders cleared his throat, "No, sorry. Your clothes have been cleaned and put over there with your pack. Varric actually took the time to get it repaired since you've been asleep for three days. I've been taking care of you while they have been making travel plans. I must admit that I was surprised when I first saw you."

_Here we go again…_

"Let me guess…I remind you of Hawke." Selene shook her head as she found some clothes she wanted to wear then moved behind some stacked crates to change. As she went through the motions of changing, "Maker if I had a copper for every time I've heard that from someone. I've spent half of my time since coming home running from guards, bounty hunters and other morons that think I'm her and in all honesty I don't think I look a whole lot like her. I mean our hair is totally different and my eyes aren't even blue."

"True your eyes aren't blue they are actually a golden color almost like a cat." Anders replied casually as he cleaned up the bed and picked up after her. He glanced over at her once she came out dressed in her own clothes, "I do know one thing for sure is you have her same spirited nature and that must be something all Hawkes have."

Selene was about to tie her hair back when he said that and she paused, "You mean that all Hawkes have a smart mouth and have a knack for trouble. Saying I have a spirited nature is just a nice way to put it. What can I say? Sarcasm is just a service we offer whether it's wanted or not." She finished fixing her hair then picked up her pack, "Thank you for taking care of me. I owe you one."

She moved past him and he watched her, "Even with what I have done?"

_Is this a test?_

"You mean with what happened in Kirkwall?" Selene looked at him as she turned around to face him, "Look it isn't my place to pass judgment on you that's for the Maker to decide and no one else. What has been happening between mages and templars has been going on for years it was only a matter of time before all of this was going to happen. I support the mages, my brother is one. I do whatever it takes to protect him…It's why I came home."

"It's good to know you are on our side." Anders replied with almost a sense of relief before he moved to walk with her, "So where is this brother of yours?"

Selene frowned, "That's the problem…I don't know and I need Hawke to help me find him if that's even possible." She sighed as she tried not to think of the worst but the negative words still came out, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I will see what I can do to help you. Perhaps this can be part of my atonement." Anders led the way then paused, "I owe Hawke for sparing my life and now I do what I can to help others without being so…destructive. Maybe I am meant to help you."

She tilted her head, "Atonement?" It was an odd thing to say but she considered why Anders acted like he did. Varric did say he did it because there could be no peace if that was the case then having Anders help was probably a good thing though she would be keeping an eye on him. "Well I won't refuse help when offered but the minute you start saying you're on a mission from the Maker I might have to slap you." They walked down the steps single file until they were on some makeshift dock.

Anders glanced at her, "Only slap me if you mean it otherwise I might take it another way."

"I think you've been hanging around Varric too much." Selene quipped.

_At least he has a sense of humor. Didn't Varric say his humor sort of died because of Justice? Maybe I just haven't had the privilege of meeting this spirit yet…And if he does decide to show himself things could get interesting…_

"No wonder my ears were burning. Sparrow has been taking shit again." Varric laughed as he came up to the with Isabela in tow, "That's gratitude for you and for the record he's been hanging around her."

"Your point? Anders is good company when Justice isn't ruining our fun." Isabela grinned and winked at Anders.

Anders shook his head and looked at Selene, "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"What? You don't remember that one night you confessed your undying love to me." Isabela feigned that she was broken hearted and frowned like a wounded dog.

"He told me that before you. Two timer…" Varric crossed his arms, "I already told him Bianca has my heart but he persisted he was better. Has a gift with sparkle fingers."

Selene blinked and eyed Anders who was turning a bit red. Was he embarrassed? If so she couldn't just let Varric and Isabela off the hook for what was said. It was her turn to have some fun. She looked at the two, "You two are meant for each other you know that? You could have a threesome with Bianca and she probably wouldn't mind if it gave her a break from being constantly fondled."

Isabela grinned at Varric, "I like her."

"Figure you would." Varric laughed then grinned, "Imagine if we got her drunk."

"Not happening." Selene protested, "I wouldn't trust you that much. I'd probably wake up naked next to a nug."

"Been there and done that." Isabela teased before she gestured for them to follow her, "Come my pets we have a ship to catch."

Anders followed with Selene not far behind. He didn't seem to be a bad sort though she had to wonder what drove him to the breaking point and why her cousin didn't stay with him or vice versa. She looked at Varric and hoped to ask him about it later. There was more to this than his story let on.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabela set their course once they got on her new ship she had taken from Castillion and she took pride in that fact. Selene could tell the woman loved the ship as much as someone would love their pet or another. It was a funny relationship but one she had seen many times while traveling. She was taken to one of the small rooms onboard the ship, "This one is yours, pet. I'll make sure my crew doesn't bother you too much. It's not everyday they get a woman onboard."

"Last time I checked you are a woman." Selene looked at Isabela then put her pack on the bunk, "Or is it all some magical illusion?"

"Oh I'm all woman but to them I'm the captain of this ship and will throw them from the ship if I feel they aren't pulling their weight." Isabela grinned then gestured for her to follow, "My room is this way and you are free to make use of my things should you need a change of clothes though I have a feeling you won't fit them too well."

Selene could feel Isabela's eyes inspecting her and she figured it had to do with her lack of being busty. She never figured it was an issue. Selene had curves but not to the extent of Isabela's. She shrugged her shoulders, "Not everyone can be 'blessed' with such gifts, Isabela. Um not to change the subject but is there an area where I can practice my blade work? Perhaps your cargo hold if it's not too full?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It's a good way to vent frustration." Selene replied wondering how long it would take for some smartass comment to be shot back at her. It didn't take too long.

Isabela grinned, "Sweetie if you need to vent frustration you just have to say so."

"It's not that sort of frustration, Isabela. I'm not that dense." Selene smirked then left Isabela, waving before heading up to the main deck to watch the sea. The ship had pulled away from the docks and was starting to make its way out of the port towards open waters. It was a different sort of freedom when on a ship like this. The wind playing with your hair and the smell of the sea was like having a second home for Selene. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun. It felt good to be outside after being cooped up for the past few days. She smiled and sighed contently before hearing Varric.

"Well it's good to see you're enjoying yourself, Sparrow. You can be rather scary when pissed off." Varric joined her as he leaned against the railing, "Do you remember everything?"

She opened her eyes and looked at the horizon, "Honestly? No, not really. I can remember helping the boy despite him stealing my things. That thug burning my journal…And then blood everywhere followed by a wonderful burning sensation on my back." It was hard not to be sarcastic about that part and she smiled a bit finding herself able to laugh at her mistake for turning her back on a man like that. She laughed softly, "After that it's just a blur of images like a dream that makes no sense."

Varric chuckled, "We managed to get you out of that room but the thugs you allowed to escape ended up getting help. Isabela and I had to take them on and somehow you were able to fight though you looked like a drunk fighting. We spent more time covering your ass for it but it made for a fun time. Anders was able to save our asses in the end though. The boy ran off to get him and good ol Anders saved the day. He carried you to that hovel he found and took care of you before tending to us. The poison nearly had you. All the fighting was helping it move through your blood faster and so Anders spent all night working on you. Isabela and I got our healing done when Anders managed to get you stable but once he was done with us he went right back to you." He looked out to sea and looked so serious, "It was like seeing you sparked something in him, but I think he was seeing Hawke again. He really cared for her you know."

"Yes, I know." Selene shifted her gaze from the horizon to Varric then saw Anders towards the stern of the ship. She frowned a little, "He mentioned Hawke to me saying she spared his life so he could atone for his deeds. She had to care for him to do such a thing right?"

"Hawke always did follow her heart. I remember how she looked when Anders said there could be no compromises, no peace. When the Chantry was blown up by whatever it was Hawke couldn't even look at Anders directly. It was the look of betrayal but she couldn't bring herself to kill him either. She risked losing everything to give him another chance but that was it." Varric shook his head, "I don't know what I would have done in her place. All I know what's done is done and Anders has been doing what he can to make up for it though I think he still wants to die. Maybe he thinks he'll accomplish this by helping you maybe he'll just throw himself off a cliff. Who knows? Just be careful, Sparrow."

Selene raised her brow, "Be careful?"

Varric nodded, "Anders is a good guy when Justice isn't ruining the fun. If you get close to him like we all did then you best be ready to accept him for who he is not what you want him to be. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see how many of the crew I can rob in a game of Diamondback. Don't play Isabela."

Selene laughed and shook her head, "You don't have to tell me that."

"Oh I almost forgot." Varric paused and pulled something out of his inner pocket. He tossed it to her, "Don't go around telling people I do this crap."

She caught the poorly wrapped item and looked it over before opening it. Selene grinned then looked at Varric, "I'll just write about it instead."

"Smartass." He wandered off below deck leaving Selene to admire the new journal he had bought for her.

Selene smiled, grateful for the gift but also felt the loss of her old journal. She sighed softly then flipped through the pages of the journal seeing all the blank pages, "Well I suppose a fresh start is better than nothing." Her eyes shifted to admire the sea once more before she felt it was time to go below deck to write. As she turned to leave she spotted Anders still standing there and she waved at him with a soft smile hoping to get a smile in return.

_Perhaps he doesn't see me?_

She quietly moved to join him, "Are you alright, Anders?"

"I'm fine." Anders smiled a little then looked at her, "I have to admit working with another one of the Hawke family makes me wonder if that's my lot in life, to be forever indebted to a Hawke."

"You owe me nothing Anders. I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Selene was being truthful as she looked from him to the land they were passing on their way further out.

"You have no reason to trust me." Anders replied as he watched her for reactions as if studying her for some experiment.

"True but it has to start somewhere right?" Selene looked at him, "What happened in the past is the past. It is what you learn from the past that makes you stronger. At least that is what some elder told me." She smiled sadly remembering what she had come home to, "I guess sometimes when we feel alone we forget that there are others there to support us no matter what, though it's easier to say such things than it is to believe them."

Anders raised his brow, "Rather profound for someone so young…If you don't mind my asking what happened when you returned?"

Selene looked at him, "I found out what it's like to be alone and it has been an uphill struggle ever since. My light, my hope is that my brother is unharmed."

Anders looked away from her, "I am sorry for the pain I have caused but there was no other way."

"This isn't about that. It's become much bigger than you and Hawke. You say there was no other way and I believe you are wrong. There is always other ways you just have to see it." Selene shook her head, "But I'm not going to debate this with you. Just don't keep yourself all bottled up with regrets, Anders. If you need someone to talk to I don't mind listening. I just hope you'll return the favor." She tried to smile a little then started to leave.

"Selene…Thank you." Anders looked at her, "I'm not used to this sort of treatment since Kirkwall. I will consider your offer."

Selene nodded her head a bit then disappeared below deck to set about writing in her journal leaving Anders to his thoughts. He could sense Justice disapprove of Selene.

_She's not Hawke but she's not telling us everything._


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the night when Selene took the time to go into the cargo hold. She made sure to be quiet, thankful for the rogue training she had. Silence was golden afterall. As she moved into the hold she took care to light a lantern then set it in a safe spot, and set a small bucket of water on the ground before checking her daggers. She decided to hold off on using them for the moment and would warm up her muscles first. Her hair was tied up higher but left in a ponytail for the time being. She pushed her side swept bangs aside as best as she could before she took a deep breath then closed her eyes.

_Clear my mind…No distractions just me and this space._

As she calmed herself she opened her eyes and began to move her body in what could be taken as a dance. Her movements were precise and she was focused. She kept moving to the beat of unheard music and as she continued her moves became more complex. Spins, flips and mid air splits were added to the fray of delicate movements. She was definitely working up a sweat and when she felt she was ready she moved to take her daggers. It started with spinning the blade in one hand then using the other rotating and going back to 'dancing' around the hold. Isabela had heard some noise and went to spy. In the dim light she saw the flashes of blades and quick movements, elegant and deadly in one small package. She smirked thinking about changeling Selene later to see how good she really was then turned to leave only to bump into Anders.

"Be quiet. You might enjoy the show." She patted Anders on the shoulder and went on her way.

Anders really had no intention to spy but with Isabela's words he couldn't help but be curious. He heard a thud and quickly moved to see what caused it only to see Selene working on back flips then with a flick of her wrist the dagger flew from her hand towards a one of the supports within the hold. She threw the other towards another pole then opted to make use of a mop. She twirled the mop much like a mage would their staff. It was interesting to say the least. Selene pushed herself until she was just exhausted. She tossed the mop back to its corner then moved to pull the daggers out of the posts.

"It's rude to spy." Selene said tiredly then moved to the small bucket of water she had brought with her. She took some of the water to drink then splashed her face with it too cool off.

"I wasn't spying."

She smiled a bit, "Maybe not on purpose but still you could have made yourself known." Her eyes shifted to the entrance and she sat down on the floor, "A bit late for you to be up."

"I could say the same thing about you. Why are you down here?" Anders moved into the hold and looked around seeing there was a lot of space to move. It surprised him Isabela didn't have cargo for such a trip then again Isabela tended to just live by the moment. He looked down at Selene waiting for his answer.

"It's my way of getting rid of my frustrations and keeping myself ready. I spent three days in bed because of being an idiot so I guess you could say this is punishment but I honestly enjoy it." Selene twisted her body a bit and popped some joints, "Maker that feels better. That's been bugging me for hours."

Anders winced, "That didn't sound pleasant but I'll just take your word on it." He sat down on the floor and shook his head, "I misjudged you."

"Misjudged me? What do you mean?" Selene took some more water then looked at him puzzled by his choice of words.

"You're this youthful woman yet you have scars on your body that show you've been in your share of fights, you are rather knowledgeable yet have a sense of humor and you seem total selfless." Anders looked at her intently, "No one is that good."

"You're right. I'm not that good." Selene shrugged, "I suppose you could say I try to do what is right even if it isn't the easiest thing to do. I've been beaten and pushed to my limits perhaps even more so but I can't always let it beat me. For a long time I just let anger consume me when I first started my travels. My mother told me it was a bad idea that I should just settle down, start a family but it didn't feel like it was my place. I guess I was just too much like my father, seeking adventure. I was selfish in my choice and abandoned my family…And I paid for my choice." She sighed and leaned back on a crate as she faced Anders, "I wrote home all the time to let them know I was okay even if I wasn't because I was too proud to admit that my mother was right that I should of just stayed home, but at the same time if I hadn't left home I wouldn't be here."

Varric cleared his throat and came into the hold, "I heard from a certain someone that there was a party down here. I didn't think it was story time though." He tossed a cloth to Selene then nodded to Anders, "Don't worry kids I'm not here to break up the party. Figured I could actually listen for once."

Selene used the cloth to wipe her face then smiled a little, "So you want to hear my story huh? I don't think it'll be all that exciting compared to the way you tell them."

"You have to start somewhere." Varric replied then showed he brought some ale along with mugs, "I came prepared."

Anders smiled, "A dwarf that carries ale big surprise there."

"I have a reputation to keep, Blondie." Varric grinned then poured the drinks, "I promise not to get you drunk."

Selene smiled, "I will hold you to that." She took a sip of the ale and took a moment to savor it before she looked at the two, "I'm sure Isabela is going to hear your version of my tale not that I mind. Try not to get crazy with it though."

"Now that I can't promise but please go ahead."

She shook her head and looked at Anders, "I take it he's always like this?"

"Pretty much. He took a story I told him about the Blackmarsh and turned it into some sort of best seller. Everything I told him about that adventure was blown up so I hope you have enough sense to get part of the profits if he decides to sell your story." Anders smirked then looked at Varric, "I'm still waiting on my share."

"It's in the mail."

Selene laughed as she listened to their banter then cleared her throat, "Okay now it's my turn." She rested her head back against the crate and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. Her memories were all she had thanks to the journal being destroyed, "I left home when I turned fifteen. My father gave me the pack you see me with now and I just left after an argument with my mother. She wanted me to marry this farmer I had never met to which I refused. I told her to marry someone I didn't even know let alone love was just foolish. So I went into hiding for three days to avoid meeting this man only to come back to see the Templars at our door. Apparently the farmer discovered my little brother was a mage…He was only six and accidentally shocked the farmer though from what I understand he called me a spoiled child and Quinn was only trying to defend me.

"I got so angry that I picked up a rock and threw it at one of the Templars. It hit the helmet and I told Quinn to run for it. We ran together but didn't get far…They caught us. Quinn was taken out of my arms in tears. I told him it would be alright…Horrible lie on my part. I was allowed to give him my ring…It was really father's ring that was passed to me. It held the family crest and I told Quinn that if he ever felt alone to just hold onto the ring and everything would be alright. I don't know if he was allowed to keep the ring but one of the Templars said that he would make sure Quinn was safe. Something made me believe him but it didn't make any easier to let go."

She kept her eyes closed grateful the dim light didn't show her face. It was painful to bring up the memory of that day but her silence gave it away. Varric frowned and looked at Anders who sympathized with her. Anders looked at Selene, "It must of tore your family apart…Your brother was lucky to have such a caring family."

"I doubt he feels that lucky." Selene whispered as she opened her eyes. A few tears fell down her cheeks, "My mother blamed me for Quinn getting taken away. She said if I had just done what she wanted this wouldn't have happened. I lost my temper and told her it wouldn't have mattered because no one would understand why we hid Quinn unless they were there at the beginning or were a mage too. She wouldn't talk to me after that so that night I left. Father gave me some money and told me as a father I shouldn't allow you to go but sometimes our paths lead us to other places. The Maker was calling me elsewhere." She shook her head, "I don't know if he was right but from that moment on I vowed to do whatever I could to become stronger so I could one day break Quinn out of whatever Circle he was in and prove to mother we could be a family again. It was a foolish girl's dream, my dream to think I could make it all better. I know better now."

She drank down the ale then shook her head before wiping away her tears, "I came home when I heard news of the Chantry being destroyed in Kirkwall. I hoped Quinn escaped and managed to go home. As I got closer to home I learned more of the story and then found my home destroyed by zealots seeking revenge. A notice was nailed to the old family tree…Those supporting the Hawke family or any relations will be punished accordingly. I was angry and I didn't know what to do so I went back to Kirkwall and broke into the Hawke estate hoping to find some answers. It had been raided before I got there. There was barely anything left so I did what I could to figure out where Hawke would go. I sought you out, Varric, when I found nothing aside from some torn up manifestos, but those Seekers got to you first so I followed. I don't blame Hawke or you, Anders, for what happened. I blame whoever is using the Chantry as an excuse to lash out at my family. I only know they are calling themselves Crusaders."

Varric looked at the Selene, "Shit now we got Crusaders to deal with? First the Seekers now some other religious nuts as if the world didn't have enough."

"It seems these Crusaders are those that are followers of Chantry law. Ones that wish to keep Mages oppressed. I wouldn't doubt some Templars are part of it along with others seeking to punish anyone supporting the Mages." Anders looked at Selene and there seemed to be a glow coming from his eyes, "These Crusaders will be treated just as the Templars."

"Dammit, Anders snap out of it." Varric shot Anders a look, "Justice, go back to the hole you crawled out of. You're scaring our friend."

Selene raised her brow, "So this is the spirit?" Her eyes focused on the glow and she shook her head, "I'm not afraid of him."

Anders blinked a bit then looked at Selene, "I didn't think Justice would be so…moved. It seems your story has angered him." He frowned, "I will try to keep him controlled."

"Please do. He's a really party killer." Varric muttered then got up off the floor.

Selene followed suit then looked at them, "I didn't mean to burden anyone with my problems. I will make this up to you both once this is over. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

A week on a ship was enough to test anyone that really didn't have the legs for the sea. Selene was fortunate enough to be able to handle it due to traveling by boat most of the time but Varric seemed to be looking rather green the past couple days. She smirked a bit as she saw him throw back some sort of potion Anders cooked up for him to help with the motion sickness, "Wishing you were in the back of a cart or perhaps riding a mabari?"

"Very funny." Varric made a face at Selene, "Next time you're sick, Sparrow, I'll make sure to crack a few jokes at your expense."

"As if you don't do that already?" Selene grinned wider as she watched Varric eye the vial seeing he had no more of the potion. She shook her head, "You should go see Anders for a refill if he has the supplies to make more."

"I don't think he has anymore, Sparrow." Varric sighed, "Maybe I can just get myself drunk for the rest of the trip."

"Excellent idea, Varric. Then I can sweep Bianca off you and enjoy fondling her myself." Isabela grinned as she leaned over the railing looking down at the two from the wheel of the ship, "I actually will be bringing us to port soon for a stop. I have a few things to collect and Anders has been whining about getting some supplies."

"I was not whining but if you want to go without potions and salves then just keep going." Anders came out and eyed Isabela, "Besides I'm getting tired of being cooped up below deck and on this ship."

"Well I could always tie you up and toss you overboard for some excitement." Isabela came down to join them and placed a hand on her hip trying to look annoyed but the slight grin she wore made it easy to see through. She looked Anders over, "Hm…a soaked Anders."

Anders shook his head as he smiled a little, "Dreaming again are we?"

"Is there something I should know about here?" Selene looked between the two then looked at Varric hoping for some answers.

"Just a game, Sparrow." Varric smiled then looked at Anders, "Got anymore of this nasty herbal shit?"

"Unfortunately I gave you the last vial." Anders frowned seeing Varric wobble a little while trying to keep himself together, "Maybe I can see if there is something else I can make until we get to the port. Come on."

Isabela smiled as the two went below deck and looked at Selene, "Seems like dwarves don't have the stomach for the sea though not all humans do either." She shrugged her shoulders then moved to bark orders at the crew. The ship changed heading towards the supposed port Isabela knew of. Once she felt all had been done to her satisfaction she looked to Selene, "So my pretty bird what will you be doing once we get to port?"

"Probably see what there is at the market while avoiding trouble." Selene smiled innocently, "Why? Think I need someone to watch me?"

Isabela laughed, "No, I think you can handle yourself well but don't be surprised if someone does follow you. Just watch yourself."

Selene nodded and sighed a little, "Well I guess I should see if I need anything at the market…make a list…" She wandered off below deck to her small room.

* * *

"Ah the feeling of solid ground beneath my feet. I could just kiss it but that probably wouldn't be the best idea." Varric looked happy and even checked on Bianca, "I'll need to make a stop to see if anyone has some oil for her gears. Poor Bianca doesn't care for the sea."

"Isabela seems to think otherwise." Selene quipped as she joined him. She had her daggers with her and handed Varric a list, "Think they have these things here? I want to work on a project while on the ship. I've been getting a bit stir crazy with nothing else to do besides jump around a cargo hold."

Varric looked over the list and raised his brow, "I'll see what I can dig up but why not get this stuff yourself?"

"I figured with your dwarf charm you can get me a better deal. Batting my eyes and flaunting my figure doesn't usually get the desired results." Selene laughed as she secured the pouch she decided to carry onto her belt. She looked at him, "I was planning on tagging along. I just wanted you to do all the talking since you're good at it."

Varric eyed her, "Flattery will get you everywhere with me but remember my heart belongs to Bianca."

"You really should talk to someone about your obsession with Bianca." Anders joined them, "It's not healthy."

"Shut up, Anders. You're hurting Bianca's feelings." Varric looked serious and glared at Anders.

Anders smirked a little then looked at Selene, "You would think he'd be nicer to the person that makes his potions for sea sickness."

"No kidding…You could give him something that causes him to lose feeling in his fingers and then what would he do? Bianca would get lonely." Selene looked serious but she couldn't hold out for long as Varric started muttering.

"You two are assholes." Varric spat then laughed, "My kind of people."

Selene laughed then started to walk down the dock, "Lets get moving. Isabela said we should meet her at the tavern after we're done. She's going to handle some sort of deal she mentioned."

Varric watched Selene take the lead then glanced at Anders, "If I wasn't so committed to Bianca I'd definitely chase that."

"If you're trying to get me to say something about her don't hold your breath." Anders replied plainly as watched Selene then looked at Varric, "Alright…the view is nice."

"Good to know Justice hasn't killed that part." Varric grinned then started moving after Selene, "Wait up, Sparrow! Anders told me something you got to hear!"

Anders blinked and hurried after Varric, "Don't listen to that dwarf. He's a professional liar!"

"Oh look at him blush!" Varric taunted Anders and gave one of those boyish grins that usually meant trouble.

Selene glanced back at the two, "Maker's breath you two are like children. I will make you both go back to the ship if you keep this up." She shook her head then looked at Anders, "And the view can't be that good." Her eyes then shifted to Varric, "And I'll never be as submissive as Bianca. Guess you'll just have to stick with the girl you know best."

"Damn, Sparrow you have ears like a hawk no pun intended." Varric looked rather surprised and smiled.

Anders glared at Varric, "See? You got me into trouble."

"Cheer up, Blondie. Flirting never hurts anyone you should try it sometime or are you afraid?" Varric quipped and took the lead, "I think we'll find those parts you want this way, Sparrow."

Selene looked at Anders and smiled a little, "No harm done, Anders. You should relax more. Perhaps later I can teach you a technique to help and I promise it won't make you uncomfortable."

Anders tried to return the smile, "I guess it couldn't hurt to learn something new. If I fall asleep just give me a nudge." It was a poor attempt at a joke but he was rusty.

* * *

Varric's bullshitting was able to get Selene the things she needed though he was curious about what she had planned for the items. He figured he'd ask later and decided to see where the tavern was that Isabela was supposed to meet them at. Selene had her items delivered to the ship giving her free hands to snoop around the market some more while Anders got the various herbs he needed for the potions and salves they were bound to need. It didn't take long for trouble to come Selene's way when she spotted something she didn't agree with.

"How long do you think it'll take before it's dead?"

"That's the point of the betting now isn't it?"

Selene couldn't believe these sorts of games were played and it angered her. She moved quickly and quietly towards the small group huddled around a poorly made cage. As she listened to their bets ranging from a minute to just a few seconds she decided to intervene.

"You're all in for a surprise because nothing is going to be happening to that poor animal." Selene stood over the young men and glared.

"Piss off bitch. This is for men only."

"Yes, I can see that a bunch of men tormenting a cat is so manly." Selene smacked him on the back of the head, "And watch your mouth."

"Grrr that's it. Get her and we'll add her to the bet."

Selene rolled her eyes and just waited on the first two to attack her. She ducked the first, then punched the second in the gut before spinning him into the group that was waiting their turn at her. While they tried to collect themselves she grabbed the caged cat and split. She ran through a few stalls with a grin.

_Ah it's times like this I feel most alive._

She blazed past Varric who was coming to get her and Anders was adjusting the satchel he got filled with herbs. Their brows rose up as she ran past them, "Ask later." She blurted as the cat yowled in the cage she held onto. Behind her was the group of angry gamblers, "Get her!"

"Was that a cat?" Anders blinked, "In a cage?"

"Anders, focus. Sparrow is in trouble and I thought you were watching her." Varric sighed and hurried after the small mob after tugging Anders to get his attention.

Selene ran down the alley way with the gamblers still on her tail. She smirked as she saw that the walls were just narrow enough for her to pull off her next stunt. She bounced off one side and started to wall jump up towards the roof of the building. Just as she was out of view she looked down to see the men scrambling about, "Where in the bloody hell did she go?"

"She's a witch."

She smirked and watched them before one looked up and pointed, "There she is!"

"Oh just give up already. I have the cat now go play a game of cards or something." Selene looked at the cat in the cage, "You must be lucky or something. Lucky the gambling cat…Rather catchy really."

She could hear the men trying to climb up to reach her. Selene just sighed and started moving from rooftop to rooftop much like a cat or a fox even. She moved quickly until she ran out of roof. Her eyes looked for a good spot but all she saw was the water below her. She sighed then looked at the cat, "Well maybe you're not that lucky."

"There she is." Panted a gambler and pointed at her, "Give us back the cat."

"Hell no." Selene glared as she moved out on a small out cropping of wood. Below on the dock her was Varric and Anders looking up seeing her cornered. She held the cage and listened to the meow of the cat, "I'm working here…I don't need to be badgered."

"Sparrow! Down here!" Varric shouted and caught her attention.

Selene was relieved to see Varric and Anders just down on the dock. She had to plan this carefully and she looked at the men closing in on her, "Shit…Well cat I hate to do this to you but we're going for a swim." She flipped backwards and held the cage above her head as she plummeted down towards the water.

"That's one crazy bitch. She did what we were going to do anyway."

The gamblers looked confused and took their bets again. Selene hit the water feet first and did her best to try to keep the cat from getting wet but that didn't happen. She kicked with her legs to push the cat upward once they were under water. It felt like forever but soon the cage was gone from her hands and she was pulled up as well. Varric had her while Anders was taking care of the cat.

"Are you okay?" Anders was concerned.

Selene spit out some water, "Just fine…" She paused when she saw he was talking to the cat, "I take it back. I'm dying and see a light at the end of some tunnel." Her eyes shifted to Varric and he just started to laugh.

"Sparrow, you just need a drink and a place to get dry. Lets go to that tavern while Anders enjoys his new friend." Varric helped Selene stand and led her while Anders followed after getting the cat out of the cage.

Selene smirked little, "I think the cat is going to be his Bianca."

Varric laughed loudly, "You could be right."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I have not yet named the cat yet and I am open to suggestions. Ser Pounce a Lot jr doesn't seem to fit lol. Any other feedback on how the story is going is also welcomed as usual :) Glad most people are enjoying it so far.

* * *

"Well shit, pet, if you wanted a bath I could have recommended a really good place for you." Isabela looked at the motley crew walking into the tavern. She shook her head and led them to a corner table by the fire, "You look like a drowned cat."

"That could be taken literally and figuratively." Varric quipped as he pointed out the wet cat Anders was taking care of.

Selene just smiled, "What can I say I have a soft spot for cute furry animals. I had to save him."

"You wanted to save Varric from a bath?" Isabela joked as she looked at Varric, "Maybe she should have thought about that."

"Bite me, Rivaini." Varric smirked as he settled in his seat and waved down the waitress.

"Just say where." Isabela shot back then looked back to Selene, "You should get something to eat then go back to the ship so you can get cleaned up and changed. If you get sick while at sea there's not much that can be done for you."

Anders cleared his throat, "Last time I checked I was a healer."

"Oh that's right you are. I thought you were too occupied with that cat." Isabela gestured to the wet tabby cat on Ander's lap. She got a glare from him and she shook her head, "Have you even noticed that Sparrow is cut on her arm?"

Selene blinked, "What?" She looked at her arms one at a time then noticed the long cut on her left forearm, "I didn't even notice it…What does that make me?"

"If you have to ask…" Isabela started before she stopped and gave an innocent smile.

Varric looked at Anders, "Now you see why I'm loyal to Bianca. I don't have to put up with this female fighting bullshit."

Anders smirked, "I don't know about that Varric. Sometimes two women fighting can be quiet amusing."

"Amusing how, Anders? Please enlighten me on this matter." Selene sat back in her chair as she waited for his answer but only got him to turn a bit red, "Figured as much. Care to do something about my arm or are you going to keep fussing over the cat?"

"I don't think it would be wise of me to use magic out here." Anders looked at her then to Isabela, "Is there a room you rented here or will I need to be old fashioned?"

Isabela shook her head, "No room I'm afraid, but I'm betting you can use the store room though you'd probably have someone watching. The old fashion way might be what you need to do for now." She frowned, "Sorry, pet."

Selene shrugged, "Not like I haven't had scars before." She got up and headed on over to the bar with Isabela and Anders. Isabela worked out the deal and the barkeep's own guard kept an eye on the two while Isabela went back to sit with Varric.

Anders checked his own small pack for some bandages and salve for the cut. He moved the lantern to get better light then took her arm before tearing the sleeve. Selene said nothing and let him work. The cat was walking around on a table checking for scraps or hoping to catch a rat. She turned her attention back to Anders then winced when he started to clean the wound using some of the alcohol and tried to pull her arm away. He looked at her as he held her by the wrist firmly, "Don't be such a baby."

"That's attached to me so I can be a baby all I want." Selene shot back and shut her eyes tight as he continued to clean the wound, "Did you really have to use that drink to clean it?" She felt the sting more than ever before she felt him blowing on it. Her eyes opened and she watched him again. He fussed over her just like he had fussed over the cat. It made her blush a little and she felt his grip on her wrist ease up.

He used the salve on her cut then proceeded to wrap it with the cloth he had, "It will have to do for now. Once we get back to the ship I'll check on it again." Anders checked his work then checked her other arm for cuts. He brushed her hair out off her forehead and continued to inspect before he realized he was making her blush, "Do you have a fever?"

Selene caught a hint of amusement in his voice and she shot him a look, "You can't tell?"

The guard cleared his throat and shook his head, "If you two are done take your cat and get the hell out of here."

She didn't linger after the guard's comment and headed back out to join Isabela and Varric. Anders followed shortly after with the cat and gave the guard a grin. Selene started to drink whatever it was Varric ordered for her and made a face, "Ugh this tastes horrible…"

"Yeah, it's not the stuff I'm used to from the Hanged Man that's for sure." Varric shrugged, "But what can you do so far from home?"

"I would say this is about the same." Isabela smirked and tore a loaf of bread in half, offering one half to Selene, "I ordered you some of the stew and once you're done eating you're going back to the ship."

Selene raised her brow, "Yes, mother." She took the bread and began to nibble away at it. The warmth from the fire made her feel a little better but she was yearning for a hot bath and getting out of these damned clothes. She looked around to see the usual people one would find in a tavern. It was drunks, minstrels, dancers, gambling and hired swords. Her attention came back to the table when she felt something on her lap, "Uh…" Her eyes shifted down to see the cat had chosen to sit on her lap for the moment.

"Well well the cat is showing gratitude." Varric smiled as he watched the feline get comfortable before the cat decided to steal some food off the table then scamper off. He laughed, "And I was wrong."

Once everyone had their laugh at the cat's antics Isabela spoke up, "So the cargo that I have to take is going to Antiva which means a bit of a detour for us. I can try to set you up on another ship but I can't make promises."

Selene's glanced at Varric who in turn looked at Isabela, "I think we're better off sticking with you, Rivaini, unless there's something you're not telling us."

Isabela shook her head, "I just figured you'd want to get moving quicker. The cargo is just your standard crap that some noble wants but the coin is good so how can I refuse?"

"You're speaking my language, Rivaini." Varric grinned then noticed Selene's expression. He could tell this wasn't what she was expecting, "Don't worry Sparrow. I'll put some feelers out for word on your cousin. By the time we make it to Antiva I'll hopefully have some letters waiting for me with information."

Anders nodded, "I plan on doing the same in regards to your brother. There are signs of my people here and I can make inquiries with them. In fact I should do so tomorrow first thing before we leave." He looked at Selene and smiled a little, "We won't let you down."

Selene looked at all of them and could see they really wanted to help, but was it more for Hawke than it was for her? She smiled to hide her feelings, something she was good at, "Thank you. I have a good feeling about all this."

Their meals arrived and each ate in relative silence. Selene ate what she could before she excused herself remembering that Isabela practically ordered her back to the ship. Usually she would test the waters to see how far she could push the 'boss' but in this case she didn't want to push her luck. As she moved to the door the cat followed her meowing. Anders decided to go with her since she did have that cut on her arm that needed his healing magic, "Try not to kill each other playing cards."

"Try not to trip over yourself when talking to her." Isabela smirked, "No moonlight swims."

Anders gave her a lopsided grin then moved to pick up the cat then followed Selene who was already outside. He gave the cat a scratch behind the ears, "Shall we head back to the ship now?"

Selene was looking at the night sky noticing the moon had a strange halo around it, "A storm is coming…" She turned her gaze away from the moon then looked at Anders who was puzzled by her statement. Her head shook, "It's nothing, Anders but to answer your question yes, I'm heading back now. I don't want to piss off Isabela."

"Afraid she'll do something to you?" Anders walked beside her, "I mean she might put your hand in a bucket of warm water or something but I doubt she'd hurt you. She's rather fond of you."

"I'm not eager to have a day shift on the boat. I prefer the night." Selene smiled softly and felt the wind pick up. Strands of her hair waved gently with the wind and she just enjoyed the calm before the storm that was bound to come soon. She looked at Anders, "Isabela is a good friend to have. I'm glad we're on the same team."

"When I say fond I mean…" Anders started but was cut off by Selene.

"While it's flattering to be considered attractive or desirable I honestly prefer men." Selene said flatly, "Isabela knows but she teases me saying she'll change my mind. It's just a game between us and Varric even joins in for fun. He says it's healthy for his relationship with Bianca." She laughed softly as she shook her head. The cold was starting to get to her and she did her best not to show it. She looked at Anders, "What about you?"

"I keep an open mind." Anders replied honestly and smiled, "If you want to be with someone you should accept them for all that they are not just their physical appearance."

Selene smiled as she nodded in agreement, "I rarely hear anyone say such things. Granted I'm not one to go after women. It's just how I've always been."

"As a mage you took love where you could get it and prayed to the Maker that it was never discovered…I suppose you could say that is how I have always been." Anders looked at her, "Now things are different but there is still the fear of having it all taken away."

Selene frowned and as they reached the ship she thought about what Anders had said. She followed him to his room that worked as a small clinic for the ship. He carefully took her arm and started to remove the bandage. Like before she watched in silence before she finally spoke up, "They used love against you in the Circle? Why would they do something like that?"

"Because we weren't considered human and it was just another way to control us. If we had loved someone or even something it was leverage to make us submit. The Templars loved to make us squirm and remind us everyday we were nothing but a mistake." Anders sounded bitter as he spoke and it took Selene touching his hand to stop him from removing the bandage to get his attention. He had been a little too rough on her and she had begun to bleed again but she didn't wince. She had the look of pity in her eyes something he didn't think to expect. How could he forget that her brother was somewhere out there possibly in a Circle that hadn't yet been dissolved?

Selene squeezed his hand, "I am truly sorry for how you were treated and whoever it was that you lost. I can see you loved them dearly. No one should be treated as you or the other mages were. I hope my brother hasn't suffered as you or others have…" She frowned then let go of his hand, "To live a life without knowing love, real love, is no life at all…What is the point of living if you can't feel alive?" Her head shook, "I hope my brother has your strength Anders because if he has been harmed like you have they will face my wrath. The wrath of a sister that is no longer afraid of Templars, the Chantry or these Crusaders."

Anders took the moment to heal her cut then looked at her hearing every word, "And I will help you."

"Thank you." Selene whispered then checked her arm over seeing no cut, not even a scar. She looked at him, "I owe you some bandages and whatever it took to make the salve."

"You owe me nothing, Selene. Just try to stay out of trouble for once." Anders smiled then moved to grab something, "Here, make some tea with this. It'll help you if you catch a cold after all this trouble but I suspect my healing took care of that as well. You did have a slight fever after all."

Selene grinned but said nothing more as she left his room. She had to get her bath and change of clothes before she even considered having the tea. As she left Anders secured the door to his room and put his back to it. His eyes glowed for a moment, "Justice will be done for Selene and her brother, I swear it."


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Ser Tigger is just a temporary name so no hate mail please lol. Also forgive this weak installment. I'm hoping to get to something better soon enough

* * *

"Quit jumping around and fight!" Isabela barked at Selene as they moved around on the main deck of the ship for a game of dueling. Selene had managed to get Isabela to show her a few moves and after losing a few rounds it was time for some payback as well as getting some money back. The crew was taking a well deserved break to observe the two women fight and enjoy the view. Isabela tried to sweep at Selene's legs only to get frustrated with a quick backflip to avoid it. The crew tried not to laugh at how frustrated Isabela was getting.

"Oh come now, Isabela, this is just for fun isn't it?" Selene grinned as she perched herself up on the railing waiting for the next strike.

Varric was very amused that Selene was lasting longer than before and made mental notes to add this to his story. Anders stood beside Varric with the cat resting on his shoulder. Varric glanced over, "So did you name that thing yet or am I just going to have to keep calling it shark bait? Or maybe I should stick with Junior?"

Anders shook his head as he let his eyes leave the duel for a moment, "Actually I was considering something like Ser Tigger. I don't know why it just seems to suit him."

"Tigger? What the hell kind of name is that? Then again this is from a guy who named the last cat Ser Pounce a lot…" Varric shrugged then looked back to the duel seeing Selene just barely make a jump out of Isabela's reach, "Looks like Sparrow is going to lose again."

"I don't know about that Varric. She's full of surprises." Anders smirked and watched as Isabela took a hit to the ribs from Selene's fist rather than her dueling blade. He winced, "I think I felt that…"

"No shit." Varric winced as well seeing Isabela get blindsided by such a move.

Selene looked at Isabela to see the pain crossing her face before she got the look of death from the woman. She gluped, "Um stalemate? Ack!" She made a run for it at that point as Isabela gave chase.

"That was such a cheap shot. I'll get you yet, little bird!" Isabela leaped after Selene and just missed grabbing her by the leg. Selene scrambled up the mast using one of the ropes. Isabela growled, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." She followed up another rope as the crew cheered on.

"Get her, 'bela!"

Selene glanced down and then to Varric, "A little help here?"

"Oh no, Sparrow, you get yourself out of this one." Varric laughed as he admired the view and rubbed his chin, "This is going to make for a good story once I fill out more details."

"You mean rather than fighting like this they're rolling around in some mud or tumbling in some hay?" Anders raised his brow at Varric trying not to look amused.

"I like where your mind is at, Blondie. I'll be sure to give you credit for those ideas if I use them."

Selene got her footing once she was as far as she could go. Isabela was soon next to her and taking a few swings with her dueling blade. It was much harder to dodge while up so high but Selene found it a good thrill as she did her best to parry and make her own attacks. A sharp hit to the ribs made Selene drop her blade and she gasped for air which made Isabela grin, "Now we're even."

"So you think." Selene smirked despite the pain then jabbed Isabela quickly with her fingertips over various points on her torso rendering her unable to hold her blade anymore.

Isabela blinked, "How did you do that!" She started to wobble a bit due to not being able to use her left side and quickly Selene released the points then grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I will show you but first I think we should get to the deck before we break our necks." Selene smirked slyly before she moved down about halfway then let go of the rope. She landed like she had when she first met Varric and noticed she was being watched by the crew wondering how she could do such things. Coyly she shrugged her shoulders and waited on Isabela who dropped down around the same spot making it look easy.

"I think I need a cold bath after all that." Varric joked as he joined them, "Sparrow, you never cease to amaze me with your tricks. You have to tell me where you learned that shit. It might be handy for a guy like me."

"She's showing me first." Isabela smirked, "And I will teach her all I know as a duelist. What will you offer her, Varric? A go with Bianca perhaps?"

"Fuck no." Varric laughed, "I'll give her something better. Something shiny and makes the world go round, cold hard cash."

Selene laughed, "Honestly I owe you both but I'll only teach you a little. A girl can't give all her secrets away you know. I'm not that easy." She gave a wink then wiped some sweat from her forehead, "I think I'm going to go work on that project of mine. I'll scribble down my notes on the matter of pressure points." As she started to move go to below deck she felt claws dig into her shoulder followed by a meow. Selene blinked, "Andraste's flaming sword what the hell!"

Varric smirked, "Seems, Junior is attached to you, Sparrow."

"Junior?" Selene blinked then glanced at the cat, "That hurts a lot you know…"She pulled the cat off her and eyed Anders who was standing on the deck just above her, "I think you lost this and I think I'll be taking care of the lovely tear in my shirt."

Anders frowned, "I think he's just being playful, sorry Selene." He came to get Ser Tigger from her and eyed the cat, "Now you shouldn't be so rough."

Isabela smirked, "Maybe the cat is just going after what he wants unlike some of us hm? Though drawing blood is a bit too much. I mean unless you're into that sort of thing."

Varric shook his head, "For once I've got nothing to say."

Selene just ignored them and went to her cabin to take care of her new cuts courtesy of the cat. She removed her shirt leaving her with the sleeveless undershirt she was smart enough to wear in this instance. The claws did break the skin and but the layering of shirts most likely helped lessen the damage. It stung like a paper cut when she moved her shoulder but she didn't fault the cat. She had been ignoring him lately though with Anders coddling the furball the whole time it really didn't give her a chance to bond with the cat. Just as she reached her door she a hand rested on her good shoulder but she reacted rashly.

She grabbed the hand and quickly twisted it only to have her move countered. Her arm was behind her back as she was pressed against the wall making this a rather difficult position to get out of though not impossible. She managed to turn her head to get a look at who it was and smiled a bit, "Sorry, old habit of mine."

"So I see." Anders raised his brow and let her go, "Are you always on edge?"

Selene blushed a little, "In my former line of work you had to be or you'd be the one dead. Where did you learn that move anyway? I didn't think mages were taught such things." She turned to face him then rubbed her wrist; he had a good grip on her to pull that move off so well.

"Hawke taught me and I picked up a few things on my own." Anders smiled then noticed her rubbing her wrist, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget my own strength."

"I deserved it." Selene laughed then moved to her door before Anders stopped her.

"Ser Tigger didn't mean to do that you know. It hasn't been exactly fair of me keeping him to myself and I guess he just wanted me to see that when he pounced you." Anders blushed a little in embarrassment, "I should heal those scratches for you and perhaps offer to get you a new shirt as penance if you will allow me."

"Wait a minute you named the cat Ser Tigger? Why not go with Ser Pounce a Lot the second? Or Ser Meowith von Lickenstien?" She paused for a moment then wrinkled her nose, "Forget the last one that's just too much to say."

Anders laughed and offered her the cat, "It doesn't feel right to call him Ser Pounce a lot. For all I know Ser Pounce a Lot is still alive and probably a father by now several times over." He frowned a little, "I still miss him."

"Why not just go get him?" Selene gently rubbed Ser Tigger behind the ears then looked at Anders, "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"No, it's fine. Ser Pounce a lot has a new home and it would be wrong of me to take him away from it now." Anders sighed a little then softly smiled, "You got me a new cat and I'm grateful. Hawke tried to get me one but her mabari was a problem. I think he ate it or scared it off. Merrill tempted me once since there were kittens in the Alienage. I just didn't go." He got lost for a moment thinking of the past then heard the meow of Ser Tigger that brought him back, "Right the healing."

He ushered Selene into her own room and had her sit down backwards in the chair. Carefully he moved her hair away then looked at the scratches, "They aren't too bad at all. It shouldn't even take much effort to heal them."

"Well that's always good. Now Isabela can quit teasing me about making you tired." Selene laughed and felt a coolness touch her skin though Anders hadn't actually touched her. It was similar to when he healed her cuts before and she was grateful he was willing to do this for her.

When he finished he smiled and sat down in the extra chair across from her, "Isabela is always teasing someone about something in regards to sex. She has sex on the mind constantly which is probably why the crew and other men get along with her so well. When I first met her it was at the Pearl and we've sort of been friends ever since. I tease her, she teases me back though she does most of the teasing these days. Now that she has you and Varric onboard she hasn't really bothered me so much…I sort of miss it."

Selene raised her brow as she looked at Anders and let Ser Tigger roam around her small room, "Ah so you enjoy such banter? I don't think I've ever met anyone that doesn't then again those that are complete prudes are a bit stuck up." She smiled and moved to sit properly in the chair. Her eyes shifted to her shirt, "Well I should probably get to stitching this up and working on my project. Thank you for taking the time to get rid of those scratches."

"It was no trouble." Anders gave a curt nod then looked at her, "What exactly is this project anyway? If you want me to stop being nosy just say so."

"I don't even know if this will work. I've only seen someone with this sort of contraption once before so I'm going off of memory." Selene pulled out her journal and flipped to a page that had drawings of schematics of bracers but within the bracers was a blade that could be used and then retracted. She rubbed her forehead, "I know you probably think I'm up to no good but in all honesty this sort of thing would prove useful to me. I should of made one before I left for home but I didn't really expect this…I'm not prepared at all."

Anders didn't think anything of the device. He had done far worse with less materials. His eyes fell on her, "No one is ever really prepared, Selene. You might want to show Varric these plans and he could probably build it for you. I'm willing to bet he built Bianca and this is probably something he'd enjoy doing."

"Perhaps…I'll talk to him later." Selene smiled then glanced up at Anders, "I still promised to show you a technique to relax didn't I?"

"Yes and I'm not going to pressure you to show me anything." Anders held up his hands then realized he chose his words poorly, "I mean you don't have to teach me right now."

Selene laughed, "You get flustered too easily. Varric never mentioned that about you. I always figured you to be a loner or something." She got up and looked him in the eyes, "Maybe you still are? Humor is a good way to protect yourself. I should know."

Anders just smirked a little but didn't respond. He watched her instead as she began to leave the room. When she looked back at him it was just an expression that was an unasked question: Are you coming or not? He followed her and she led him to his room.

_This could be trouble…Just remember she's not Hawke this is Selene._

Selene looked around and found a spot that wasn't so cluttered, "You'll need to sit on the floor." She sat down first and assumed the lotus position. Her posture was nearly perfect and she watched him as he attempted to mimic her. Ser Tigger decided to join them by lounging on the floor and napping. It made them both smile before Selene got serious. She looked at Anders, "Have you ever meditated before?"

"Not really. I was too busy plotting my escapes." Anders admitted and wasn't sure if this would be a good idea.

"Well lets see how well you respond. If this doesn't work I might have to see whatelse can be done." Selene smiled a bit then gave Anders the instructions. She told him to slow his breathing and to close his eyes. He had to clear his mind of any thoughts and just embrace silence. Her voice was calm, soft and soon Anders found himself in darkness though there was nothing to fear. Selene watched him seeing his posture relax more and his breathing became even. He looked peaceful for the time being. She closed her own eyes to relax with him, the soft rocking of the ship and the call of the sea was soothing enough to lull her to her meditative state. It was a couple hours later before she pulled herself back to the real world. She felt like she had been asleep and when she opened her eyes she noticed Anders wasn't there but working on making something.

Anders spied she was awake now and moved to help her up, "I don't know how you can manage to do that for so long. I had to get up after only half an hour…my legs went numb along with the rest of my lower body. If Isabela or Varric saw me like that I'd never hear the end of it." He helped her steady herself and smirked, "Seems like you're not immune to that either."

"Nope but it's a small price to pay to feel refreshed and to get a clear mind." Selene smiled then made a face at him for mocking her inability to walk for the moment, "There's gratitude for you."

A knock on the door ended their moment and Varric entered, "I was wondering where you went, Sparrow. I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment? I have to hear how you learned those moves it's bugging the hell out of me and I got a bet with Isabela going. She says you're some secret Chantry spy and I say you're some sort of…mystical assassin warrior chick."

"Chick? So I'm a baby chicken now?" Selene looked from Varric to Anders seemingly confused though it was all a ruse, "Well then I guess I'll tell you about my training then. To the galley I take it?"

"You know it." Varric gave his charming smile then waved to Anders, "Coming?"

"After I finish making this salve for the first mate I'll join you all." Anders made a face, "You don't want to know, trust me."


	10. Chapter 10

Selene was pretty sure they didn't believe her whole story of how she learned her skills but she did tell the truth…half of it. She figured it was only a matter of time before Varric just cornered her and got the truth out of her, he was good at that sort of thing. You can't bullshit a bullshitter was how the saying went and Selene had to wait for a better time to just tell the entire truth. She told them she learned her skills from some travelers along the coastal ports and the rest was just instinct. Isabela almost called bullshit and Anders didn't really know any better though his expression said he suspected something was off. When they reached Treviso everything would change unbeknownst to Selene.

The cargo was being unloaded and Isabela was taking care of business leaving Varric and Anders to check with couriers to see if they had received any letters regarding their inquires about Hawke and Quinn respectively. Selene took the opportunity to do some searching in the port city on her own. She didn't dress out of place and look like a common lady just out for a stroll. She wore her hair up letting loose locks frame her face while her side swept bangs just brushed the over her left eye. She concealed a dagger in her boot and carried only a little bit of money to avoid being a target. If anyone else looked at her they'd see a pretty young innocent looking face but not much else. She moved from the docks to the marketplace where there was a mixture of upper class servants and lower class families trying to make deals with merchants. Selene ventured to various stalls before stopping to look over some bolts of cloth. Her eye spotted something familiar to her and she noticed a hooded figure just next to her.

"Tonight in the Chantry…I suggest you come alone. He wants to see you."

Selene made no sudden movements but acknowledged the man, "He?"

"Just do it or you won't find what you are searching for."

When she turned to look at the hooded man he was gone and she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She looked to the merchant, "I'll take the entire bolt and some padding as well. I also need some strong thread…" From her pocket she pulled out a sovereign and handed it to the merchant, "Quickly please."

She gathered the materials she bought and left the market in a hurry. The hooded man watched from the shadows and was joined by another man, "Did she get my message?"

"She did…Are you sure this is a good idea? She's an assassin if we push her."

"Selene will listen to my offer and if she refuses then we dispose of her and continue with our plans. I'm sure my offer will turn her."

"And her companions?"

"Dispose of them by any means necessary but only do so after Selene has left them to meet me."

"Very well."

* * *

Selene returned to the ship during the chaos of removing crates from the hold. Isabela was busy talking to the middleman acting on behalf of a noble for the supplies and Varric and Anders hadn't returned just yet. It gave Selene time to finish up her project and now she had to prepare for the so called meeting in the Chantry. She moved to grab her pack and pulled out a tightly rolled canvas. Once she unrolled it she looked at the dark material and hesitated. It was the life she left behind and now she was taking it back up again? She took a deep breath and made sure her door was locked before setting about her preparations for the night. She only had a few hours to finish. Her mind raced for a moment before she forced herself to focus.

_Don't let it get to you. It's a mind game like always. _

The bracers she had been working on were perfected by Varric and she tested them several times over before tweaking them according to the notes made by Varric. She sharpened her daggers and checked the small vials she had making sure none had cracks. Her eyes narrowed as she thoroughly inspected all of her equipment. Time had no meaning during those moments but before long the sun began to set. She packaged her equipment together and moved to the small writing desk looking at her journal for a moment.

_He said to come alone._

She tore a page out of the journal and scribbled some words down before sticking the note under Isabela's door. Selene couldn't be obvious with what she was doing and she didn't need them looking for her either. She left the ship and headed into the after work crowd to disappear. Varric caught a glimpse of her, "Sparrow?" When she didn't respond he frowned and glanced at Anders, "Guess she's wanting some alone time."

"Perhaps." Anders couldn't spot Selene and felt something was wrong though he couldn't really validate why. He followed Varric back to the ship where Isabela was just coming out from below deck holding onto a note.

"Seems our little bird has flown off on her own." Isabela shook her head, "Something about paying her respects."

Varric raised his brow, "Someone she knows here died? I really doubt that." He took the note from Isabela, "She wrote this pretty fast. Something has to be up and my bullshit alarm is going crazy."

"Well I for one think she can handle it herself. She's a tough girl, clever too." Isabela smiled and hinted at the fact she wasn't about to go chase after Selene again, "Come lets go enjoy some drinks. I'm sure she'll show up there once she's finished. If not then we're all free to go about our business now aren't we?"

Anders stared at the crowd half listening and wondering what the hell Selene was up to now. He didn't look at the two, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Shit don't tell me you're going to go all Justice on us now." Isabela crossed her arms, "Look I like Selene I really do but the girl has been a lot of trouble since we met her. She hasn't been exactly honest with us."

"That is true but I gave the kid my word that I'd help her. I won't hold you to Rivaini but I'm with Anders on this one…Something is wrong." Varric rubbed his chin, "Lets head towards the tavern and see if anyone slips with some information."

The trio left for the tavern and walked down the docks towards the marketplace. The lanterns were being lit one by one, nothing unusual though the hairs on the back of Isabela's neck were starting to stand up. She glanced at Varric, "I hate it when you're right, Varric."

"No, you don't." Varric grinned just before their path was blocked by a group of hired mercenaries.

Anders stopped alongside Varric and Isabela aware of the danger. This was not going to end well.

One of the mercenaries stepped forward, "Just three of you? Well gents I think we got ourselves an easy job here. Get them."

Isabela sighed and shook her head, "Stupid shits…seems to be too many of them these days." She pulled her blades with a grin, "Bring it on."

Varric shook his head as well and pulled out Bianca, "Say hello Bianca." He focused on the first little wave of mercenaries and unleashed a flurry of arrows.

Several of the arrows found their target in the first two bodies while Isabela dispatched the rest with her quick blade work. Anders held his mage staff at ready and his eyes glowed the all too familiar blue followed by the crackled pattern of blue light along his entire body. His hands began to conjure one of many spells at his disposal and before the mercenaries could react lightning arced from his fingertips.

"Fuck! It's a mage!"

"I didn't paid to deal with a fucking mage!"

Isabela took advantage of their fear as three of the mercenaries were fried to a crisp by lightning the rest were dealt with soundly by Bianca's song of arrows. There was only one left alive and he tried to scramble away from Isabela. She managed to catch up to him and held him down with her booted foot. Her blade pointed down at his throat and she glared down at him, "I suggest you start talking."

"We were just doing our job…He told us it wouldn't be difficult."

Varric raised his brow as he stood beside Isabela, "He? Isabela did you piss some guy off again?"

Isabela smirked, "When do I not piss some guy off?"

"Point taken." Varric grinned a little then shifted his attention back to the lone survivor of the mercenaries.

Anders came right up to them and knelt down. He was still glowing, "Who sent you! Was it the Chantry?"

"No! It was some man in a hood. He said to get rid of the ones traveling with the girl. That's all I know!" He stammered and tried to cower.

"Liar!" Anders growled only to be pulled aside by Varric.

Varric gave Anders a stern look, "Back off Anders. He's no good to us dead or should I be addressing Justice?"

Anders glared for a moment at Varric but he had a point and Justice's control subsided for the time being. As the glow faded from Anders Isabela finished the interrogation. She pressed down harder on the mercenary's chest making it harder for him to breathe, "Are you sure that is all you know?"

"I might have overheard something about a meeting tonight in the Chantry but I swear that is all I know."

Isabela removed her foot off his chest then the blade from his throat. She let the man get up, "I don't want to see you again, ever. If I do you won't be so lucky."

The mercenary ran for it and Isabela looked at her companions, "Why is it always the Chantry?"

"No shit." Anders muttered under his breath then looked at Varric, "Sorry."

Varric patted him on the shoulder, "Just watch it, Blondie. You're getting better at the whole control thing." He sighed then looked to Isabela, "So…shall we crash a party?"

"Yes, lets." Isabela smirked, "The Chantry isn't going to be able to protect the asshole that sent those pissants after me…us."

Anders made a face, "Perhaps I should wait outside for anyone that runs out in fear of you two? I wouldn't want to be struck by a bolt from the Maker." The sarcasm in his voice tried to hide the fact that he was fearful of stepping foot in another Chantry. He hadn't dared enter one since he destroyed the one in Kirkwall and he wasn't about to take an unnecessary risk.

"Don't you want to play hero for the sweet birdy?" Isabela smirked as she tried to bait Anders.

"I'm not the hero type." Anders replied flatly before he rested his mage staff on his shoulder, "But since I can see you won't take no for an answer I'm blaming you if I get struck down."

"Oh I'd be struck down with you. I did help remember?" Isabela shrugged before winking at him, "Lets go, Sparklefingers."

* * *

Selene approached the Chantry using the cover of night and wore her assassin attire. She looked like death itself with her head covered by a hood and the lower part of her face concealed by a mask. Only her eyes were visible as she used the shadows to avoid being seen by night guards. Once inside she noticed the lamps and candles of the Chantry still burned something that never changed from when she came to the Chantry as a child like all good Andrastans did. She was careful in her steps as she approached the main platform that the Grand Cleric would preach from she saw him, a ghost of her past.

"Ah my sweet Raven…Dressed for the occasion I see." He clapped his hands, "Predictable. I'd expect no less considering Amaris trained you herself."

Selene moved for her daggers but stopped when she heard the strings of bows being pulled. She spotted archers on the upper floor and she knew it wasn't a winnable situation. Her eyes focused on the man before her, "You should be dead, Tarin. Traitor."

"Such harsh things to say to someone you once cared for." Tarin leered at her, "Remove the hood and mask. I miss seeing that pretty face of yours."

"Screw you." Selene glared as she stood defiantly before him and noticed a few more of Tarin's men flanking her. She gave them a warning look and Tarin waved them off. For now she'd play his game and she removed the hood and mask revealing herself to him. Her hair was pulled into ponytail to keep most of it out of the way.

"Was that so difficult?" Tarin moved down the steps to meet with her face to face, "You know I made a mistake with you. I should have converted you when I had the chance then we wouldn't be meeting like this."

Selene narrowed her eyes as she watched him move closer to her before he started to move around her like some vulture waiting for its meal to die, "I would never betray the Order."

"No, you were always loyal to a fault or is it because you were loyal to your brother? How is he anyway?" His tone was almost cruel as he continued his slow walk around her, examining her from head to toe then back again, "I can give you what you want, Selene. Just be part of the cause." He stopped behind her then dangled a trinket in front of her.

It took a moment for Selene to realize the trinket hanging on the piece of leather twine was the ring she had given Quinn. She started to tremble, anger was getting the best of her, "What have you done with him? If you hurt him so help me …"

"Empty threats, Selene." Tarin took the ring back and leaned closer to her, inhaling her scent, "Mmm I see you still smell like the petals of the jasmine from home…Do you still think of that night when you use that scent?" That hit a nerve and he grabbed her wrist when she spun to claw at him. He just looked at her with a grin, "So I hit a nerve did I? You lose your temper much easier since I ran Amaris through with the very blade she gave me when I became an assassin like you."

Selene glared and her eyes reflected pain and hatred for him. He just seemed to soak it up and still he baited her, "It's a shame you don't use that hate against mages like your brother. He is the reason you were cast out of your home wasn't he? Yet you defend mages…why? Wouldn't it be better if we had a world without them?"

"I would never turn against my brother or any mage that deserves a chance to be free from living a life of a slave." Selene spat back, "No matter what you say to me I will never become a Crusader. I will kill every last one of you for what you've done."

Tarin drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He shook his head, "I guess I will have to deal with your brother just like I dealt with your parents."

"What did you say?" Selene's expression went from anger to shock. Her eyes focused on Tarin unaware that Isabela, Varric and Anders had managed to sneak into the Chantry to witness all that was happening.

"Your mother had to be dealt with first naturally. I can see where you got your spirit from." Tarin grinned as he held Selene's wrist even tighter, "Your father was difficult as well and put a fight until the end. I must say when I killed them it was very satisfying…One less mage loving family to deal with once our plans are fully executed."

Selene's eyes never left Tarin's. She hadn't even blinked as tears just fell. There were no words to describe how she felt at that moment and then the rage took over. She screamed at him and her free hand triggered the blade hidden way in the bracer she wore, slashing him across the face. He stumbled back letting go of the hand he held, covering his face.

"Kill her!" Tarin shouted and made his escape.

Selene tried to stop him but arrows kept her from pursuing him. Her attention turned to the incoming Crusader assassins and she threw down several vials to conceal herself in smoke. Her blades would do the talking for her now. She paid no attention to the fact that Isabela had joined in while Varric gave hell to the archers on the second floor. Anders used his spells to take on any Crusaders that attempted to escape though he wanted to go after Tarin after hearing everything. The sound of dying men and women in their Crusader uniforms filled the Chantry until there was no one left. Selene took off after Tarin hoping she would still have a chance to catch him.

"Selene!" Isabela called as she tried to stop her. Her eyes shifted to Varric and Anders, "She'll get herself killed."

Anders was already chasing after her as she bolted out of the Chantry and followed the blood trail as best as she could until there was nothing to follow. She panted heavily still feeling the anger in her heart. Her body shook as she stood there in a small courtyard where she had lost the trail and fell to her knees. Blood stains and splatter covered her as she just sat there staring into the darkness, "The next time we meet Tarin I will kill you even if it means I die too."

Anders managed to find her and approached cautiously. Varric and Isabela weren't too far behind but they didn't interfere. As Anders got closer Selene noticed a glint and her eyes grew wide. Anders moved quickly in front of her and cast a barrier spell to protect her. Varric let a volley of arrows fly down the dark alleyway then went to inspect it while Isabela checked on Selene, "You okay, pet?"

Selene looked at her as she got up and nodded. Her eyes shifted to Anders as she softly spoke, "Thank you. I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"Don't mention it…" Anders replied before he collapsed in exhaustion.

Isabela helped Selene catch him and she noticed Selene frown deeply, "No worries. He's just tired. Poor mages rely on that damn lyrium to keep their spells going….We had a run in earlier and the Chantry fight must have just over done it."

"No…My foolishness is what did it." Selene whispered as she looked at Anders, "My lies caused this. I thought it was better not to tell you all everything. That I could protect you and take the burden myself but look at the mess I created." She shook her head, "You all must be disappointed in me. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to just leave me here."

"Now pet…You're talking to a woman that lies, cheats and steals. The short one does nothing but lie and well Anders isn't a saint either." Isabela tried to lighten the mood, "What I'm trying to say is we don't fault you but do try to keep us in the know from now on."

Varric rejoined them, "That son of a bitch got away and what the hell happened to Blondie? He faints and gets two women fawning over him? Did no one see me clean house with Bianca back in the Chantry?" He shook his head and moved to help get Anders up, "Lets find someplace safe so Blondie can rest. Sparrow, you owe me a lot of drinks for this."

Selene tried to crack a smile but just didn't have it in her. She helped get Anders to a tavern Isabela was all too familiar with. For the next few days it was best to lay low to insure Tarin had indeed left and if not where to find him so they could pay him a visit.


	11. Chapter 11

Isabela pulled several favors to get more information on who Tarin was and where he could be hiding. She had her ship searched by her own crew since she didn't want to take any chances. When she returned to the tavern she met up with Varric who had received a new letter from a courier, "Hopefully that is good news."

"Well that would depend on your point of view." Varric sat back in his chair and looked at Isabela, "I got nothing on that Tarin guy. He's like a ghost it seems or he's just not from around here. As far as finding Hawke nothing yet though I have found out that Bethany is hiding out in Tevinter for sure. I don't really feel like going there considering we wouldn't find Hawke and Fenris there. I've decided to write Bethany to see if she can perhaps give me some idea as to where her sister is. I'm thinking Sparrow's 'friend' is looking for Hawke too and whatever the so-called plan they intend to execute will probably involve Hawke."

"Why not? It seems to be a family affair so far." Isabela sighed as she ordered herself a drink by waving her hand at the wench. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "So is Anders awake yet or is he still soaking up sleep in the room?"

"Last I checked he was sleeping. Sparrow has been watching over him." Varric smiled a bit, "She hasn't complained about it yet. I think she still feels bad about everything. Poor kid is letting it tear her up inside and she's got the badges to prove it."

Isabela winced a bit, "You mean that nasty cut on her wrist? Where did she get that any way?"

"Those bracers I helped her craft. When Tarin grabbed her the blade dug in and being as pissed off as she was the pain didn't register til after. She won't be using that arm for awhile even with Anders's healing the damage was done." Varric frowned a little, "She'll be weaker for it but it's better than losing the hand entirely. So far she's been changing the bandages on her own and been keeping up with the medicine."

Isabela nodded her head slowly then took a long drink out of her mug before setting it back down on the table. She stared off a bit, "I have to wonder if Tarin knew she had a blade in there. He seemed hellbent on hurting her in more ways than one with what he was saying to her…I'm almost afraid to even ask what he meant by her mother being spirited…" She narrowed her caramel colored eyes. Isabela knew what it meant she just didn't want to admit it to herself. It made feel pity and anger to know that's how Selene's mother last moments were. When she looked at Varric he seemed to share the same thought and they drank a round together before Isabela glanced towards the steps that led to the rooms, "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, Sparrow will find her way back. We just need to give her time and help her out when we can. Hawke told me all wounds heal when my brother…Well I think you get the idea." Varric sighed then got up, "I better get to writing that letter."

"Cheers, Varric." Isabela nodded then ordered herself another drink.

* * *

Selene sat on the writing desk with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms hugging them closer still. She hadn't left Anders's room since she was cleaned up and given new clothes by Isabela. Her wounds had been tended to by a Varric and she was grateful though she wasn't sure if they thought she was. The guilt of putting them in such danger and being stupid enough to get herself hurt in this manner was eating away at her. Her eyes focused on her wrapped wrist of her right hand and she sighed knowing it would never be the same again. She tried to make a fist but wasn't even able to get her fingers halfway before the pain shot up her arm.

_Amaris would be lecturing me right now…I should have never gone to that meeting. She was right…I always take too many risks and look at what it has gotten me. Anders is still recovering and poor Isabela has to worry about the possibility of her ship being tampered with. Varric is working even harder to find Hawke to warn her about Tarin and it's all because of my foolish pride._

She rested her head against her knees letting her long hair fall around her, shielding her from the world. Not even the meows of Ser Tigger could get her to stir from her hideaway behind her hair. Anders opened his eyes to see her sitting there, the light just coming through the opening of the cheap curtains giving him a rather nice picture though it did seem like Selene was in mourning from his perspective, "I'm not dead yet."

He tried getting up and felt like it had been ages since he moved, "Though I do feel like I was."

Selene looked at him and pushed her hair back, "I'm sorry about all this." She slipped off the desk to help him up doing her best not to use her right arm. He ended up grabbing it anyway and she cried out making him jump in surprise.

"What happened to you?" Anders eyed her and attempted to take her hand only to watch her pull it away defensively, "Selene?"

"It's my punishment for being a damn fool." Selene replied and looked at her wrist seeing the bandages were being soaked by blood again. She sighed heavily and moved to get new bandages from a small kit Varric gave her.

Anders shook his head and moved to help, "Did you do this to yourself?" He looked at her as she did her best to remove the bandages on her own, "Here let me."

Selene shook her head, "No, Anders. You won't be able to heal me properly anyway. The damage is done." She got the bandages off and the wound was revealed to Anders. Her head shook, "It's funny really…Amaris had something similar happen to her when she was close to my age though she nearly lost her whole arm. She told me it's never the same even after you heal. You're always going to miss some feeling."

"You can't treat it like this, Selene, you'll end up losing your arm or worse." Anders spoke softly and carefully took her hand, "I know the damage is done I can see that but you're going to risk infection this way. I'll heal you as best as I can." His hand glowed a soft blue and he waved it slowly over the wound focusing his attention on sealing it. Once the wound was sealed there was only a faint line to remind Selene of the wound. Even healing magic could only go so far. He looked at her and tried to get her to smile, "All better."

"Thank you, but I didn't deserve that." Selene whispered and looked at her healed arm. She was still not able to make a fist without feeling a strain. Her eyes shifted to him, "I'll let the others know that you are awake."

As she turned to leave Anders watched her, "You don't have to hold it in you know. I learned that the hard way don't make my mistakes. I'm here for you, Selene."

Selene paused for a moment and glanced back at him then left him to his business while she went to inform the others he was okay. She ended up running into Varric in the hall and once she told him the news she left to tell Isabela.

Varric watched her head around the corner and he nodded to himself, "She just needs time." He headed into his room and figured he could pester Anders later.

Isabela was considering a game of cards with another patron when Selene came down the steps. She waved to the girl to get her attention and soon Selene joined her, "I would assume that if you're out here that Anders is awake?"

Selene nodded, "He is." She looked at Isabela dealing cards to play a different game and as the cards were dealt she looked at the pirate, "Aren't you all angry with me?"

"Why? Because you introduce us to such lovely people?" Isabela grinned as she seemed to play the game against herself lining up the cards in a row, "Pet, shit happens and after what that bastard said to you last night…Lets just say in the words of Anders Justice must be done." She looked up from the cards and smiled softly, "I will admit I was angry at the beginning for the lies but like I said we all lie and we all have our dark secrets or pasts." She decided against playing the solitaire game and reshuffled the cards, this time dealing a hand to Selene, "Just for fun."

Selene took the cards up with her left hand, "Well that's good to know considering I have little money left."

Isabela laughed a little, "I'll take chores on my ship as payment." She looked at Selene and noticed she wasn't using her dominate hand, "How is the wound?"

"Anders healed it when he saw the bandage and how bad it was, but it's not the same." Selene replied with a sigh, "Even if I try to regain the strength in it again I won't be able to hold a blade the same way or even throw a proper punch."

Isabela frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that, pet. You should still work to make it stronger again though. I'll help and you can instruct me on those pressure points some more." She smiled a little, "You do realize that the real weakness will always be in your head and not in your hand?"

Selene nodded and showed her poor card hand, "It's both and honestly I'd rather not talk about it for the moment."

"As you wish." Isabela nodded and showed her winning hand, "Well look at that, I win again."

"You suck." Selene smiled a little as she eyed Isabela.

"I do other things too but that's for another time." Isabela winked then spied Anders coming down the stairs looking refreshed, "Well look at sleeping beauty! He's finally coming to join us. Pull up a chair and lose a few rounds to me."

Anders smiled as he came over holding Ser Tigger, "Well it's nice to see you're having a good time, Isabela." He glanced at Selene as he nodded, "And it's nice to see you smile again too."

"I didn't mean to seem ungrateful earlier, Anders." Selene tried to apologize as she offered to take Ser Tigger from him. She struggled at first but once she was able to put Ser Tigger close to her chest it was manageable, "I hope we can start anew."

Anders looked at her, "I think we had a fine start to begin with, Selene. I believe it is Isabela that said it best our mistakes make us who we are. It's the most profound thing I've heard come out of Isabela's mouth and she has yet to top it since." He grinned at Isabela only to receive a kick from under the table, "Ow…"

Selene laughed softly as she shook her head and felt the soft fur of Ser Tigger rub against her chin while he purred softly, "Well she's right and so was my mentor, Amaris. I will need time to think on everything…But I'm worried that my brother is in even more danger because of my actions."

"We will find your brother. My last letters have given me some hope that he is with some mages hiding out in Nevarra somewhere. He must have been at the Cumberland circle." Anders smiled, "I'm going to write again to see whatelse I can find out. As long as they keep moving I don't think Tarin will find your brother so easily."

"But he had the ring I gave my brother." Selene reminded Anders.

"Pet he could have had a ring made for the purpose of baiting you. Men like Tarin will do anything to have power over someone they want." Isabela's tone seemed to hint at personal experience, "But men like him always get what they deserve in the end."

Selene nodded her head slowly and smiled a little, "Hope remains." She looked from Isabela to Anders feeling some of the weight on her shoulders lift.

Varric soon join them after yelling at the courier near the bar to handle the letter for him. He plopped himself down in his chair and looked at the group, "Lets keep our fingers crossed that this letter will get more results for us and we'll be able to add Hawke to this little group of ours." His eyes shifted to Selene, "In the meantime you need to focus on getting that wrist better. Maybe you'll learn something from all this if you haven't already."

"Guess that means no more drinking games with you." Selene smirked and watched Varric raise his brow.

"I think playing drinking games might improve that wrist actually." Varric teased as he ordered a round for them, "Drinking aside we need to figure out a plan because we can't stay here. Sparrow's old friend isn't going to let us sit around so we need to move to some place safer. Ideas?"

Isabela shrugged, "I'd say the open sea but we wouldn't have enough supplies and your letters wouldn't reach you. It's a pity Merrill isn't with the Dalish anymore we could hide with them but I don't think I'd look good with pointed ears."

Varric looked Isabela over, "I don't see why not, Rivaini, but the Dalish aren't an option."

"Let me see what I can do." Anders spoke up and looked at them in turn, "Perhaps there is someone from the underground that can help."

"There's still a mage underground?" Isabela raised her brow.

Selene smiled, "There always will be one. Even where I came from there was still an underground."

Varric looked at Selene, "That reminds me you have to tell us about where you came from and what this Order is but not here. The walls have too many ears."

"I will tell you everything." Selene agreed as she looked at Varric directly, "No more lies."


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Thanks for all the feedback I really do appreciate it :) I wanted to take a moment to address the comments so I can give more insight to my thought process lol and not to mention sending pms to everyone is just a pain there really needs to be a better way to post comments or I just haven't figured it out yet haha.

I noticed there was concern about Selene becoming the mary sue kid but don't worry about that. I might make her seem invincible but the true form of mary sue would be a character without any problems and I also had it planned for her to end up as she did I don't like having mary sue characters either so I wouldn't want to write one through a whole story. Even my 'warden' character is messed up lol

The ninja thingy I totally get lol my reasoning behind that one is thanks to the game mechanics in DA2. I started to notice that at times when you fought mobs that had 'assassins' or rogues in them there was an animation that would occasionally show them throwing something down on the ground then disappearing in a poof of smoke. I also got the idea Bioware was going this route when they brought in the cinematic of Leliana taking out two mages so I figured they are going a bit ninja with some things in the game. The other stuff with the aerobatics is more influenced from parkour :) But now with Selene being injured pretty much permanently she won't be doing as much as before which means she's going to be doing a lot of changing whether she wants to or not lol.

I honestly haven't finished a playthrough with romancing Fenris but I am working on it and I have done his quests in other playthroughs. It's been difficult because of the infamous Anders pout lol. If I for some reason can't get through the romance I might have to resort to watching youtube and reading up on the wiki for more input but I sort of see Fenris as being like Cloud from FF7 prior to Advent Children. Yes I made a FF reference no hating on me if you don't like FF games lol.

I hope this helps out understanding my thinking even if it's crazy. Thanks again for the feedback and for reading this story even if it seems crazy. :)

* * *

After a lot of going back and forth with ideas as to where to hide it was decided that they would head towards Rivain. Isabela wasn't too keen on the idea but figured it was better than staying in Crow territory. They departed on her ship once it was given the all clear by the crew and sailed across to Rivain. On the way Selene was given the chance to tell them the whole truth. They all sat in the galley of the ship and Selene took a moment to gather her thoughts. Many of the memories were buried deep in her mind because they were unpleasant or she just wanted to forget them. She spent the time prior to their meeting meditating to clear her mind to make it easier to recall everything. Her eyes settled on the flickering flame of the lantern and she began with where she left off.

"I already told you what had happened to my brother and all of that was the truth. I was even truthful about being on ships for a long time, what I had left out was the part about venturing across the ocean towards the uncharted lands." Selene's eyes never left the flame as she continued to speak, "Several merchants decided to take a chance to explore the supposed lands across the ocean in hopes of finding items unseen here in Thedas. I figured it might be fun and offered to work on the ship as a cook or cleaning, anything to have a chance to see something new. They were reluctant to say the very least but one of the merchants decided it was worth taking me along as her lady in waiting so to speak. We set off on an adventure that took us several weeks to even see land. What we found was almost like a mirror to what we already knew but the way things were done was different."

She looked up from the lantern and at the trio listening to her tale. A faint smile crossed her lips, "I became enchanted by this new land. There was a mixture of cultures unlike I had ever seen and the people looked happy. They had freedoms many people only dreamed of but little did I realize that the smiles just hid the pains of an ongoing war for freedom.

"I started to listen to the stories told by beggars and gossips in the markets while the merchants I was with haggled for things to trade. There was an ongoing fight to keep their freedom from the Crusaders. The Crusaders felt it was their divine right to bring order to what they perceived as chaos. They believe that having anyone who practiced magic or anything close to it was someone that would lead good people astray. That Mages stole the souls of the pure to fuel their magic and summoned demons to corrupt leaders of the lands. It seemed like elaborate lies until several Mages were shown to have committed acts against a noble family...so they claimed. The Crusaders charged them and sentenced them before a crowd of people. Their hands were cut off and their tongues removed as a warning to others that might try to disobey their divine laws that were suddenly supported by the ruling body."

Selene frowned as she remembered that day and closed her eyes. As she took the moment to gather her composure Varric spoke up, "So you're saying these Crusaders started to just take over?"

"Sounds like the bloody Templars." Anders grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked at Selene, "Why they even here is what I want to know. As if we don't have our own problems to deal with…"

"You said it, Blondie."

"What the people of Thedas don't know is that for years various kingdoms have been sending people they consider undesirable to these so called uncharted lands." Selene replied as she looked at them, "They are our own people, outcasts from various noble homes, political enemies…Some are good people who didn't deserve being kicked out of their homes. This has been going on for years perhaps even during Andraste's own lifetime." She shook her head and sighed, "The result was a society that tried to thrive without the influence of the Chantry only to end up in following it anyway. These Crusaders are based off the extreme laws of the Chantry and a lot of them are just like the Templars you faced in Kirkwall. Think of facing an entire army of Merediths with an even more rigid view and you have Crusaders. These zealots have been trying to control everything but the people are divided thus the Order came to be. These two factions have been at war for Maker knows how long and they have their supporters. Mages whether they are humans or Elves are treated respectfully by the Order and those that fight to maintain freedom."

"So I take it these Crusaders are a new group then as in they weren't there at the beginning when this little prison colony started?" Isabela kept her eyes on Selene as she cut into an apple with her knife.

Selene nodded, "From what I understand is at the beginning mostly those that Tevinter found undesirable were just shipped off or killed depending on the circumstances. Some people just volunteered to go just to escape their lives. When they came to Laminal to them it was a new life but as the years went on the reach of the Chantry managed to make it to them though at first it was just loosely followed in that Mages weren't treated as cursed people or evil. I don't believe a Blight has touched their lands ever so they are ignorant of such things." She shook her head, "Puts a whole new meaning to ignorance being bliss to never really know what a Blight is but that's something else entirely."

"So the Crusaders are extremists believing they are acting on behalf of the Chantry to spread the word and smite all Mages…Wonderful." Anders rolled his eyes and groaned before looking at Selene, "I'm surprised they aren't chasing me down then."

"What makes you think they aren't?" Selene replied as she looked right at Anders, "Tarin now knows I travel with my cousins companions and you showed you are a Mage. He's far from stupid and has probably figured out who you are. I wouldn't put it past him to try to say he'll give me my brother in exchange for you."

"Would you do that, Sparrow? Exchange Anders for your brother?" Varric carefully watched Selene's body language for hints.

Selene looked at Varric, "No…I love my brother dearly but to allow Tarin to have Anders would not be a wise move on my part or benefit the cause of the Mages here." She glanced back at Anders, "Besides I owe him my life."

Varric nodded his head, "Well she's not bullshitting us. Now then…What is the deal with you and Tarin anyway?"

"Tarin was my first love." Selene replied flatly and seemed to tense up, "I was blinded by my feelings for him and it nearly cost me my own life in the end when he betrayed the Order. When I first stumbled across Tarin it was by chance and I had since left the merchants to start a life of my own in Laminal. I had been searching for work and had been hired as a courier so I literally ran into Tarin one day while he was with Amaris. Amaris picked me up and for a long time she just stared at me before letting me go. She had a way about her that seemed to calm you and for some reason she saw something in me that she thought suited the Order. Eventually I was doing courier work for just her and on several occasion was put in the charge of Tarin much to his annoyance."

"Ah young love…" Isabela grinned then ate a slice of apple before offering Anders a piece then Varric. She handed Selene one then tossed the core towards a barrel used for trash, "I can figure this out. He hated your guts because you were this annoying girl but you grew on him and thus love bloomed. Right?"

Selene made a face then sighed, "Sad but true. Sorry my love life isn't exciting as going to the closest brothel and wondering who caused that itch." She smirked and watched Anders and Varric nearly choke on pieces of apple. Varric hit his hand on the table and laughed hard once the apple piece passed through while Isable made a hurt expression though it was all part of the game.

Anders managed to swallow the bit of apple then looked at Selene, "Now that was a good one."

Isabela looked at Anders with a wicked grin, "I guess I should tell her about that time I met you at the Pearl hm?"

Anders glared, "If anyone is telling that story it will be me and not you."

"I'm not listening…" Varric covered his ears and looked at Selene, "I didn't want to know the first time the story was brought up either."

Selene laughed and felt her tension ease up, "I think I should tell you the rest now." She looked at Isabela, "It did happen that way though. We just became attached to each other over time and once Amaris felt it was time to train me she took the time to do it herself. I spent days learning how to fight without weapons, with daggers or a staff, I ran several miles or swam to build up my endurance…It was grueling work and when I was pushing my body to extremes she had me learn how to be a lady by having me learn to sing and dance. She had learned these techniques through other leaders in the Order past and present. I'm betting some were Bards while others were true assassins. Once we were trained we were given our duties and did what we could to protect mages or their families from the Crusaders. Anyone accused of crimes we protected though there have been times when protection wasn't given because the party was guilty. It was during one of these missions that Tarin changed…I didn't know it then but the mage that I had been assigned to protect had killed someone Tarin knew. This mage defended himself from a Crusader initiate that was a relative of Tarin. When Tarin found out the Order was protecting the mage he went to Amaris demanding we turn the mage over to the Crusaders, something we never do. I wasn't there when the argument happened but Tarin asked me where the mage was. I refused to tell him because I was given orders not to speak a word of my mission. He got angry with me and stormed off. It was days before he came back and pretended that nothing happened. I should have seen the warning signs then, but because I loved him I was blind to his actions until it was too late."

All eyes were on Selene and they could see her eyes glaze over as she continued, "Amaris called me to meet with her and said Tarin wished to have a witness for a private meeting. Tarin arrived shortly after I did and everything became a blur for me. A dart was used to paralyze me while he confronted Amaris. She tried to reason with him but he said that the Order was just a group of people that protected criminals like the mage I hid away. He said I was as bad as Amaris because I chose to help a mage over helping someone I loved. I betrayed him and so did Amaris. He ran her through after they had a brief fight. She was unable to defeat him because he had poisoned her tea that she drank earlier…Tea I had prepared without knowing it had been tampered with. He put the blade in my hands then removed the dart that hit me before whispering his goodbyes to me. Tarin left me to face murder charges. The other leaders within the Order didn't believe I murdered Amaris but they also couldn't say I didn't either. Rather than punish me with a death sentence they decided exile was best. I was about to accept this judgment when one of the merchants who favored the Order brought evidence that Tarin purchased the poison used in the tea. I had told the leaders I had no knowledge of the poison and that Tarin used me. They changed their mind about exile but I was no longer privy to future Order missions. I just trained others until word of what happened in Kirkwall reached me. It was then I left the Order, taking what was given to me and decided to go home. If there was a chance my brother was free from the Circle then I wanted to be there and if there was a fight I wanted to help. Now here I am thinking I was free of my former life only to be caught up in it again."

She chuckled a bit then blinked away the tears. Her hand moved over her face before she took a deep breath and sighed, "If I know Tarin he's making this personal as well as justifying his involvement with being part of the Crusaders. I didn't know he killed my parents until that night and now I fear he's going to go further than that."

"He has to be stopped." Anders looked at Selene after a small flash of blue came from him, "Tarin already went too far by killing your parents. Now he baits you by using your brother and threatens Hawke. He will not succeed."

"I'm glad he's on our side." Isabela quipped before nudging Anders's chair with her foot, "Easy there glowboy."

Selene looked Anders in the eyes, "If I don't get to kill him then I hope Hawke or you kill him. I don't want my brother to have to fear his shadow anymore."

"What about you, Sparrow?" Varric poured some port for them all and passed her a cup, "Do you fear your shadow?"

"I didn't until now." Selene admitted as she took the cup and took a swig of port then finished off the slice of apple Isabela gave her earlier. When she looked at Varric she smiled a bit, "Sometimes fear is a good motivator to make you get off your ass though. I think Tarin is more afraid than I am. He has that ugly ass scar to deal with now."

"That's right…You did get a piece of him afterall." Isabela grinned, "Clever girl with that device there."

"I don't plan on using them anymore." Selene glanced at her right arm, "Hawke can have them once Varric can figure out how to stop what happened to me from happening again."

"Don't worry about that, Sparrow. I got a few ideas already. Just wondering what you're going to do about that arm."

Selene sank in her seat, "I'll figure something out."

Isabela kicked Anders's chair again while drinking her cup of port making Anders spill some port on himself. He shot her a look then noticed Isabela eyeing him. His eyes shifted to Selene who seemed oblivious to what was going on between him and Isabela though Varric caught on fast. Varric shook his head and smirked, "You two are like children."

Selene looked at them, "Did I miss something?"

"Just drink your port, Sparrow." Varric laughed and refilled Selene's cup.

Isabela tried to kick Anders's chair again only this time he was prepared. Anders gave her a small shock then looked at Selene, "I'll see if there is anything in the books I have to help you with your arm, Selene. I can probably making a balm for when you're sore as long as I have the ingredients."

"Maybe Anders could help you with some exercises too." Isabela rubbed her leg then shot Anders a look, "I hear he's great at shock therapy."

"Again with the shocking." Varric groaned and got up, "I'm going to my room to fiddle with those bracers. Selene I suggest you run and hide too before things get ugly in here."

Selene raised her brow then looked at Isabela and Anders, "I think I'll do that…" She got up and took her cup with her, "Enjoy your alone time you two."

Isabela fell over laughing once Selene disappeared down the corridor, "Oh the poor girl is denser than you Anders."

"I heard that 'Bela." Selene said as she peeked back into the galley, "I'm considering my options."

"What options? Varric has Bianca on his mind. I can tell you aren't coming my way so that leaves Anders." Isabela teased as she got up and grinned at Selene.

"Ser Tigger is a pretty good companion." Selene shot back, "Not everything is about sex, 'Bela."

"You two realize I am right here." Anders chimed in trying not to sound annoyed.

"Oh shit she's going Chantry on us! Save her now!" Isabela pleaded to no one in particular before she flicked Anders who was turning red.

Selene laughed and shook her head, "I think we have embarrassed him enough."

Anders got up and picked up Ser Tigger before leaving the galley. Isabela just smirked and waved Selene off before going topside to check on the crew. Selene smiled softly to herself then felt a shock that made her jump. She turned to see Anders grin impishly and wrinkled her nose at him.

He tapped her lightly on the nose, "I'm fully aware of what Isabela is up to but are you?"

Selene raised her brow then took a hold of his finger that was still on her nose after she had relaxed her face, "You mean the constant flirting or the fact that she's been pushing? No, I'm not aware but thanks for point it out." She poked him in the stomach gently then pat Ser Tigger on the head before heading off towards her room.

Anders looked at Ser Tigger who meowed at him, "Don't you start. It's complicated in the human world."


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Forgive the length of the chapter and also the fact it's not all that entertaining. If anyone is curious about the song mentioned later in the chapter I decided to use the song Missing by Evanescence. As far as the ending music inspiration I just stuck with something from the DA2 soundtrack which is Rogue Heart. I hope those two tracks set the mood for you and perhaps give you some insight to Selene =)

Also forgive me if I screwed up the tarot thing. I tried to look into it via google and wrote all this very late last night. I hope you enjoy this long ass chapter lol.

* * *

"I never thought I'd get dragged back to this place under these circumstances…" Isabela muttered as she paced in the warehouse where her ship was docked. She looked at Varric, "We've been here for two weeks already and no word has arrived for you or Anders. I'm starting to get bored."

"Bored with your own people, Rivaini? That's interesting…Then again I'm one to talk." Varric sat on a crate, "Well we've been cooped up in here for too long that's for sure. Your crew is enjoying the downtime at the tavern so why don't you do the same? I'll join you and I'm pretty sure Selene and Anders wouldn't mind getting out to see the sights."

Isabela raised her brow, "Speaking of Selene and Anders…Is it just me or is there some potential there? I mean Anders hasn't really done anything in the past…I lost count but seriously the man is like his own chantry at this point. I don't know about Selene but the girl seems to lighten him up."

Varric held up his hands, "I don't play matchmaker and you shouldn't either. Anders had a chance with Hawke but pushed her away and the last thing I need to see is Sparrow getting hurt. Hawke managed herself well but I think Sparrow is more sensitive. Plus…she's got one hell of a temper."

Isabela smirked, "And Anders doesn't?"

"You got a point." Varric shook his head, "But still leave em be. If it happens it happens though if Hawke does join us it could make for some rocky waters if you get my meaning."

"Oooh but the drama is such fun!" Isabela teased before she stretched a little, "Anyway I think going out will be good. I think there's usually some sort of celebration around this time of year. There are some gypsies that come into to the city to perform in the market. They tend to represent our old traditions if you will."

"What part, the drinking and sex or the mystical crap?" Varric grinned.

"Actually magic isn't really something you want to do around here. Sure we got our 'seers' but it's really rare to see a mage around these parts which makes me realize this could be a problem." Isabela rubbed her forehead, "I can't believe I forgot about that…Stupid me. We'll need to make sure Anders doesn't use magic unless we're here in the warehouse or of course on the ship."

"Telling a mage not to do magic is sort of like telling a drunk he can't drink anymore." Varric sighed then looked at Isabela, "I'm going to go do some scouting to get a feel for your people before heading to the tavern, Rivaini. You can tell Anders he needs to watch what he does and tell Selene that too. If she stays out of trouble he probably won't feel the need to protect her thus no Justice."

Isabela nodded and headed towards the ship. She spied Selene coming up on the deck wearing some comfortable attire, tunic and pants combo while her hair was just in a messy updo. It looked like she had spent the night studying or just had a bad night sleeping either way the kid needed to get out more. Isabela moved up the gang plank and smiled, "You look like you lost the battle with the bottle, pet."

"More like not being able to get some sleep. My arm has been killing me lately…I guess there must be a change in the weather heading this way." Selene frowned as she rubbed her arm, "Then again I have been over doing it with the exercises. Anders has been lecturing me about it so has Varric."

"They're right. If you strain your arm anymore you won't have use if it when you need it most." Isabela gave her sort of a sisterly look then smiled a bit, "I think we need some girl time but before we do that I need to find Anders. Is he still in his room or did he disappear?"

Selene raised her brow slightly, "Well I think he's in his room. He could be working on meditating…I've been trying to help him and he claims it's working but I think he's just indulging me."

Isabela smirked, "Possibly." She headed below deck to fetch Anders and knocked on his door, "Anders? Are you in there? Can I speak to Anders?" She grinned remembering when she pulled that on him the first time. He seemed annoyed by it and enjoyed the reaction. While she waited she heard stumbling then an ow followed by a meow from the cat. Once the door opened Isabela looked at a disheveled Anders and grinned, "Dare I ask what you were doing?"

Anders could figure out what she was thinking and just shook his head, "Is that all you think about? And I was trying to meditate but my damn legs keep falling asleep so I fell and nearly hit my head."

"It's not all I think about…And you should get yourself together we're all going out and keep your magic in check. People around here aren't exactly open to magic all that much nothing against you it's just not a daily occurrence around here." Isabela replied then dusted something off Anders's shoulder, "Hm…Avoid your mage robes if you don't have anything to wear we'll just have to fix that at the market."

Anders sighed, "So no staff either? This is just going to be trouble." He rubbed the back of his head then backed away from the door, "I think it would be best if I stay here then."

"That shit might have worked around Hawke but since this is my ship you're getting your ass off it. Now move." Isabela started to walk down the corridor, "If you aren't up on deck in ten minutes I'll come down here again and drag you out naked if I have to. It's not like I haven't seen it before though Selene might think otherwise."

"You could try." Anders sounded amused at the idea of Isabela trying to take him on. He grinned a little then glanced at Ser Tigger, "Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone." He left his room and followed Isabela up to the main deck, "So where are you trying to drag me off to anyway?"

"The city sights…a bath house." She wrinkled her nose at him in jest then smiled, "I'll be taking Selene to enjoy the bath house and perhaps a little shopping is in order just to do something other than sit around waiting on damn letters. You can tag along but don't expect to share a tub with me."

Selene glanced at the two of them and smiled as she shook her head, "Well I'm not sharing a tub at all so get that idea out of both of your heads. I want to swim around and not have to worry about room." She grinned then checked to see if she had some money with her, "Hm I think I have enough."

"You should after winning money off the card game you played against my crew…You made one of them cry." Isabela laughed then led the way, "But I guess it served him right considering you learned to play from Varric and yours truly. Shall we get a going?"

She guided them out of the warehouse district at the docks and headed for the more populated market district where one could get anything they needed for the right price. Merchants from everywhere came to peddle their wares. Selene watched as children ran through the streets playing their games and the people just went about their lives as if ignorant of the ongoings elsewhere in Thedas. It was on the way towards the bath house Selene's attention fell on a small group of beggars just looking for something to eat. Isabela just walked by them but Selene couldn't ignore them and paused for a moment to buy some food off one of the merchants. Anders watched her curiously and Isabela stopped to observe. Her head shook a bit, "Soft touch."

"She gives when she almost has nothing herself." Anders looked at Isabela, "Something you can relate to I'm sure." He hinted at Isabela returning the Qunari relic. She had everything to lose but she did it anyway because of loyalty to Hawke. He saw her roll her eyes trying to be tough which only made him smile, "You've got a good heart Isabela or you wouldn't be doing this. You see yourself in Selene and that is why you keep her close. It's just like how Varric and I see Hawke in her though she is not as hardened as Hawke."

"Don't tell her that." Isabela replied softly and watched as Selene handed the food along with some coin to the beggars. She smiled a little then waited for Selene to return before continuing on. As they walked she spoke to Selene, "You did a kind act but you also made yourself a target. Watch your actions carefully, pet."

Selene frowned a little, "I understand what you are saying but sometimes small acts of kindness are needed in times like these." She said nothing more and entered the bath house with Isabela where they were separated from Anders for the time being.

Some charming women led Anders away which sort of made Selene uneasy. Isabela lightly patted her shoulder to assure her it would be fine, "Don't worry. It's part of the whole experience. He needs to relax and so do you. This is more of a pampering deal than sex. I mean it's a bath house not a brothel."

"That's assuring." Selene quipped with a small grin before being shown to a small private room, "So how does this work exactly? I'm not one that indulges like this."

Isabela smiled, "They'll send in a couple of women to set your bath up for and you show you various oils that you can use. Then you just get to enjoy it and while you enjoy your bath they'll take care of your clothes for you as well so make sure you check those pockets of yours." Once she finished she started to head out, "I might send in something new for you to wear. Don't be too shocked pet I don't do this for everyone. I'm not a charity."

"Sure you are. You take in misfits all the time." Selene corrected as she smiled innocently.

Isabela laughed then shut the door to the room after leaving. She made the arrangements for both Selene and Anders to have their baths then arranged her own. It was a shame Varric wasn't around but then again his precious Bianca didn't like to get wet.

* * *

The bath was just what Selene needed to feel any tension melt away. Hot water seemed to do wonders for aching muscles and the added touch of rose petals in the water was rather nice though excessive in her mind. She smiled to herself thinking of how she was just some simple country girl but then the smile faded. What was she now? She was no longer part of the Order and now she was struggling to regain strength in her arm again just so it could be useful in a fight. As she sank into the water a little more she sighed thinking about how she would be able to protect her brother once she found him. Her thoughts dwelled on her cousin Hawke the one person she could turn to.

_Where are you cousin? Why hide?_

She dunked herself under to wet her hair then set about washing it before pouring water over her head repeatedly until the soap was gone. A yawn escaped her lips and when the bath house helpers came in she blushed a little though they seemed to ignore that. Instead they filled more hot water into the tub then set about offering her a choice of oils to use. Selene just picked a rose oil to make things easier but the minute they tried to help her with the oil she drew the line there, "I can really handle this on my own now, thank you."

"But it's part of our services."

Selene laughed a little and smiled, "I will manage and you will still be tipped. Thank you again." She was hinting at them to leave which they did after some awkward moments of silence. When they were gone Selene allowed herself a laugh and finished playing around in the bath. As she got up she took her time to dry off then moved closer to the small fireplace to keep from getting too chilled. She applied the oil to her skin and used the proper oil for her hair, taking time to comb it through so she didn't totally reek of the stuff. A robe was used afterwards to keep her decent and she just lounged for awhile in a chair that was big enough for two people it seemed. She must have dozed off because when the door opened again it was Isabela and she looked different.

"Time to wake up, pet, and put this on because we're going to be late to the festivities." Isabela poked Selene until she got out of the chair. Once Selene was up she was given a wrapped up package and Isabela shoved her to go change behind a shade, "Hurry up will you?"

"Alright!" Selene laughed tiredly and opened the package once she was behind the shade. It was a nice simple dress that actually fit well. As she got dressed she started to ask questions, "What festivities are we talking about? I wasn't even aware that we were going anywhere."

"It's just something that we crazy Rivaini do every year to celebrate the changing of seasons and I managed to wrangle Varric into coming along as well as Anders so we might as well enjoy some fun before throwing ourselves into another fight. I want to live it up before I potentially die." Isabela replied then tapped her foot, "Done yet?"

"Pushy pirate." Selene quipped teasingly.

"Annoying albatross." Isabela snapped back with a grin.

Selene came from behind the shade and looked at her reflection in the mirror to see how the dress looked on her. She tilted her head slightly, "I don't know about this Isabela. The color is lovely but don't you think this is a bit much?"

Isabela moved over to look at Selene and inspected her, "It's not revealing if that's what you mean. It's suppose to fit you well and besides you have a nice body why not show it a little more. You show more in that damn assassin outfit you wear even if you are covered up it fits in all the right places if you get my meaning."

"You have a point." Selene laughed then picked up the shawl that went with the dress, "I guess I can go out like this."

"One more thing." Isabela produced a haircomb and fixed Selene's hair, "This is mine so I'm loaning it to you."

Selene smiled, "I'll make sure not to lose it." She looked at herself in the mirror and looked more like a young lady now than ever. It felt strange being dressed nicely even if the dress was simple and her hairstyle just displayed a nice wave she had when she just left her hair alone, "I guess I should prepare myself for some jokes from Varric and Anders huh?"

"Varric definitely, Anders possibly." Isabela led the way out of the room, "Though I think you might see Varric paying more attention to Anders considering he's not wearing those moody mage robes of his for once."

"This I have to see." Selene hurried after Isabela who was telling the owner that their clothes were to be delivered to the tavern at the docks. She waited by the door and as soon as Isabela finished wrapping up the tab she joined her.

Isabela gave her a wink, "Come on pet. We have our respective dates waiting on us."

"Dates?" Selene blinked then realized what she meant. She laughed as she shook her head, "So who's your date then? Or are you having a threesome?"

* * *

The gypsies had arrived just the night before and were already settled for the festival. There really wasn't an official name for the festival other than a reason to celebrate the coming of spring. The music and dancing were lively as the market square was filled with people enjoying all that was going on. The vendor stands were being used to sell various items the gypsies peddled and some stands were used for fortune telling for those foolish enough to pay for it. Selene followed Isabela closely as they weaved through the crowd to find Varric. Isabela muttered a few curses about there being so many people, "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Maybe you should have told him to stand on something?" Selene grinned, "Like a box? A really tall box."

"I'll remember that for next time." Isabela laughed as they made it to where they were to meet Varric, "Ah there he is with Bianca as usual."

Selene smirked, "Do I detect a tone of jealousy in your voice, 'Bela?"

Isabela just smirked at Selene then tapped Varric's shoulder then rested a hand on her hip as she waited on Varric to respond. As Varric turned he nearly spit out his beer seeing Isabela looking like a normal lady and to see Selene look like a lady as well, "I think I drank too much already or I'm dreaming….Maybe both."

Selene laughed not insulted by his greeting at all. She smiled, "I see you're already enjoying yourself."

"A party where they are serving all sorts of drinks and food makes me a happy man especially when it doesn't cost much if at all." Varric smirked, "This beer is pretty good though it's not the Hanged Man."

"Well beggars can't be choosers." Isabela quipped then looked around, "Where's Anders?"

Varric finished downing his beer then looked at Isabela, "Uh he was here awhile ago then he wandered off. He's probably being pursued by women right now considering how he looks when cleaned up." He grinned, "I'm surprised you got him so clean."

"I have my ways." Isabela smirked then glanced at Selene, "Well I guess we should all just enjoy the night and meet back at the warehouse when we're done?"

Selene tilted her head slightly like a confused mabari then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't mind it. I can find my way back." She wandered away from the group to take in the sights for herself. It wasn't long before she was pulled into a long line of dancing around the square. She just went with it and ended up doing several dances before she had to get herself something to drink. As she tried to find a vendor selling drinks she passed an old gypsy woman who seemed to stare into her soul.

"You girl…come and sit with me." The old gypsy said and gestured to the vacant chair.

Selene cautiously moved in to take the chair and looked at the old woman. For some reason she felt drawn to her.

"There is something about you, child. You have an aura I rarely see in people these days." She poured a cup of tea for Selene and offered it to her, "Drink and I will read your fortune."

"But I have no way to pay you." Selene replied as she looked at the old gypsy.

The old gypsy smiled, "You can pay me with something else. Perhaps you know a song?"

Selene blushed, "I haven't really sung in a long time but if that is what you wish I will try not to offend your ears with my screeching."

Laughter came from the old gypsy and she pulled out a deck of cards. She split the deck then shuffled them with care before having Selene split the deck wherever she wanted to again then the cards were fanned out after another shuffle, "Think of what you want to know or ask then pick three cards."

Selene sipped the tea and tasted a mixture of sweetness and bitterness. As she swallowed she looked at the cards, all faced down then picked three cards from the deck. As she looked at the old woman she was unsure what the point of all this was. She tilted her head as she watched the old gypsy put the card in a row, "These represent your past, present and the future. Lets see what you have chosen…The Moon." The old gypsy looked at Selene, studying her as she spoke, "You kept secrets in your past out of fear or perhaps to protect yourself and others."

"I…" Selene began but was cut off by the old gypsy.

The reading continued to the next card that represented the present, "Judgement... A change is coming and you must let go of the past to face your future. Heal and start anew." Her hand moved to the final card and Selene felt frozen wondering what could possibly be next. As the card was turned over the old gypsy spoke again, "The Star." The eyes of the old gypsy met with Selene's and she smiled a little, "You will find your way, child. Do not lose hope."

Selene looked down at the cards then finished the tea. She watched as the old gypsy gathered up the cards and neatly placed them into the deck again. Her eyes shifted to the face of the old gypsy when she realized she owed a song. She tried to think of a song but her mind went blank and it seemed that the old gypsy knew this as she smiled at her. It made her blush; she was embarrassed by the whole situation. She closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry about this. I'm not usually like this."

"It is alright, child. I am patient."

It took a moment before Selene recalled a song that might work. She looked at the old gypsy, "Well I hope you like sad songs."

The old gypsy chuckled and smiled, "I have heard many in my life so what is one more?"

As Selene began she closed her eyes to avoid feeling even more embarrassed. Her voice was shaky at first but as she went along her voice was pleasant enough. When she finished she didn't realize that the old gypsy was still studying her the entire time. All she saw the soft smile from the old gypsy, "Thank you for indulging an old woman, child. Before you go let me say this…You are not alone."

Selene nodded her head respectfully, "Thank you. I will keep all that you have said in mind…There is much to think about it."

_Much to think about indeed…_

As she walked out she ran into Anders who had been waiting for her. She raised her brow, "Spying on me?"

_Did he hear everything?_

"Not at all." Anders replied and smiled softly, "I was just happened to come this way on a whim and by the way your voice is rather nice despite what you said to the old woman."

"You said you weren't spying." Selene couldn't help but smile a little as she walked with him back towards the main part of the festival.

"Would it help if I said you look very nice?" Anders grinned boyishly and offered his arm as he escorted her.

_He did hear…But he's not talking about it. Perhaps he is just trying to distract me?_

"Thank you." Selene replied then looked him over, "You look nice too. I think these clothes suit you just as well as those robes of yours. It's nice to see you wear something other than black." She heard the music still playing in the square and she felt her spirits lift for the moment, "Let's dance."

"I don't know if that's a…Aaaaah!" Anders was pulled towards the space for dancing and knew there was no way out of this. He just accepted the fact he had to dance and just hoped he didn't break any toes.


	14. Chapter 14

Note(s): I hope to not get rocks thrown at me for this one lol. It's sort of a tease chapter and any feedback on this will be appreciated lol. I'm sort of horrible at this romance stuff lmao.

* * *

Anders let her drag him and he did his best to keep up with Selene. The full moon made for a beautiful night despite the clouds rolling in, and to enjoy an event like this with friends made Anders forget about everything. He must have danced several times with Selene until it was time to head back to the warehouse. Selene wasn't tired but she understood they had to return for safety reasons not to mention the threatening look of the incoming clouds. She danced on the way back towards the warehouse high from the excitement of the festival and hummed the tune played by the gypsy band. She seemed to have forgotten the words of the old gypsy. Anders laughed a little and saw how carefree Selene was when she wasn't worried about those words. It was refreshing to see her this way.

_She looks happy though I wonder about the words the gypsy told her. I know it's not real magic but she seemed taken aback by it all. I'm more concerned now despite that last card. The gypsy was right though she isn't alone anymore._

His thoughts were interrupted as the clouds decided to unleash the rain that had been threatening since midnight struck. Selene looked up and stood there for a moment before Anders took her hand so they could run for temporary shelter. She tried to use her shawl to cover her head as they ran but it only fell back to her shoulders where she had tied it earlier. She laughed at how silly she was being and felt that she was almost soaked already. It was pouring down now and the awning wouldn't protect them for long at this rate. Anders saw her shiver and frowned, "We should probably just make a break for it so we can get you dry."

Selene looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine for the moment, really. I haven't seen rain like this for a long time. It makes me think of the times I just enjoyed being in the rain. I got into so much trouble when I would take Quinn out to play in it. We would come back to the house covered in mud and mother would lecture me while father would just laugh. Mother would get even madder and tell father to stop encouraging me. Quinn would just give that goofy smile of his through the mud on his face. Those were such good times."

"I can imagine that actually." Anders laughed as he looked out at the rain, "Probably danced around in the rain naked to spite your mother I bet." He was joking but when he glanced at her she looked so serious.

"How did you know? Did you see me during one of your escapes?" Selene raised her brow at him then she smiled, "Maker's breath I'm joking though the thought of dancing naked in the rain has it appeals."

Anders grinned, "Just be sure to let me know. I'd pay to see that."

"You couldn't afford my rates." Selene laughed and felt a chill move over her body, "I think we should make a break for it." Her lower lip trembled from being cold but she moved out into the rain and it almost made her feel warm again oddly enough. She looked at Anders and her smile turned mischievous as she moved out from under the awning, "Let's make a game of it. Last one to the warehouse doesn't get Ser Tigger for the night." She ran for it after that and could hear Anders not far behind.

"Like hell! Ser Tigger is mine!" Anders shot back in a playful tone and almost made it past her but forgot that he had to turn which Selene took with a gleeful laugh. He doubled back for the turn and saw how far ahead she was, "Shit. If I had only learned that teleporting trick at the circle…."

He noticed Selene had stopped and saw why as he got closer. The path was being blocked by a trio of men asking her to pay their toll to pass. Anders walked up behind her and looked at the men, "Is there a problem dear?" He placed his hand on her lower back to let her know he was there and she tensed up. His eyes shifted to the men, "We need to pass here so if you don't mind."

"We do mind. You have to pay the toll to pass here and judging by how you two are dressed you can afford it."

Anders knew he had to watch his use of magic but this might have to be the exception to that rule. He noticed the other two men moving to flanking positions and could feel Selene getting even tenser. She was aware of what was going on and she was unarmed leaving her to rely on her fists if it came to defending herself. His concern shifted to her weakened arm and he felt more protective of her at that moment.

"We have no coin on us. We spent it at the festival." Anders replied and pulled Selene closer to him, "Now let us pass. We don't want any trouble."

"You don't pay the toll then you don't pass or…we can take payment in another way." He looked at Selene while one of the other men noticed the haircomb she was wearing.

"She has a pretty babble in her hair there."He tried to reach towards Selene's hair but she moved away and shifted to face him with a look in her eyes that told him to back off, "Well she's got some fight in her, boss."

"Must be something these two lovebirds have in common." The boss replied as he tried to stare down Anders. He pulled out a dagger and ran the blade over his thumbnail as he kept his eyes on him, "Well you can either give us that babble or we can just beat you and do what we want with her even if it means beating her too. Sometimes a woman needs to learn her place."

Anders felt his temper rising and that meant he could lose control. He tried to keep his calm as he looked at the boss but he was losing that battle quickly, "You're not getting anything from us. And if you even harm her you won't live long to regret it."

Selene noticed the tone in Anders's voice had changed and she touched his hand then looked at him, shaking her head. She looked at the boss, "The haircomb isn't mine to give. It is on loan from a dear friend and I'm afraid parting with it won't be happening…" Her hand reached for the comb and she pulled it out then spun around to use it as a weapon, slashing the face of the man that had tried to snatch it earlier.

Anders took the opportunity to attack and tried to keep in mind that magic was to be a last resort. He ended up punching the boss in the face, breaking his nose in the process but hurting his own hand too.

"Ow!" Anders shook his hand and realized he needed to figure out how to throw a proper punch.

Selene turned to look as the boss stumbled backwards and it gave the man she attacked the chance to lash out at her. He slapped her hard across the face sending her to the ground stunned. The comb still remained in her grasp and Anders turned quickly unleashed a mental blast to subdue the two men that remained. He knelt down to check on Selene who was shaking off the slap she received. Her lip was bleeding and he narrowed his eyes at the man who struck her. His eyes flashed as he stood back up and cast an invisible cage around the man and let it crush him before turning his attention to the remaining man who looked in fear at Anders.

"Stay away from me!" The man cried as he tried to scramble away from Anders.

Anders ignored him and began to conjure a ball of fire in his hand despite the deluge of rain. Selene saw what Anders was doing. She grabbed the dagger the boss had dropped then threw it as best as she could at the fleeing man. With luck she hit the mark but her arm hurt like hell for doing it. The boss was on the ground still knocked out. Selene walked over to the man she had thrown the knife at and made sure he was dead before moving to the boss. She didn't kill him but instead moved past him, and threw the dagger into the raging waters in the drainage canal. Without a word she started walking and Anders moved to join her.

"I know I didn't listen but what do you expect a mage to do?" Anders said as he looked at Selene with a frown, "At least I didn't let Justice fully take over…That would have been disastrous and possibly could have hurt you."

"I'm not angry, Anders just concerned." Selene replied as she kept walking and kept herself alert for any other problems, "Maybe I should have just given them the comb and bought Isabela another one."

"If you had done that then they would have asked for something else, Selene, and the end result would still be the same." Anders stopped her and turned her to face him, "I wasn't going to just let them get away with that, not when they threatened you."

Selene raised her brow, "You make it seem like I can't handle myself."

"That's not what I'm saying. You can't always do things alone and shut others out. Stop being so proud." Anders looked into her eyes and held her by the shoulders, "Let the people who care about you in. I see you laugh and joke but you haven't truly let anyone in. Don't make my mistakes by suffering in silence by yourself."

"So you did hear everything." Selene whispered then closed her eyes as she shook her head. She sighed then opened her eyes to look at him, "It's not pride it's fear."

"What are you afraid of?" Anders refused to let her escape so easily and blocked her from trying to move past him. He could see her getting angry but he didn't care.

She glared at him, "Do we have to do this now? We'll catch our death in this rain."

"I'll take care of that so answer my question." He replied flatly and looked at her sternly, "Tell me. If I learned anything from your cousin it is to be persistent and we're not going anywhere until you give me an answer."

Selene clutched the comb in her hand then threw her hands up, "Andraste's sake you are such an ass!" She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him then paced a little before stopping, "I'm afraid because I was burned by someone I trusted. Tarin made me question everything I believed in and then the Order nearly turned on me. I've been alone since I left home, since my brother was taken away and I thought I could learn to trust again but it's not as easy as everyone makes it seem. I'm just waiting to see who's going to stab me in the back next. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Anders frowned, "I'm not Tarin and we're not the Order but I understand how you feel more than you can ever imagine." He touched her cheek feeling how warm it was from her anger. She almost drew back but he saw her stop herself and her eyes closed. It was obvious the pain ran deep and it was something he wish he could heal. He carefully led her back to the warehouse and once they were inside he let her go first.

She took the time to wring the water out from her hair, shawl and clothes before she removed her shoes. When she glanced back at Anders he was doing the same and she thought about what he had said to her about him not being Tarin. She wondered if he meant…Her cheeks became red then the warmth she felt disappeared when a chill moved through her body. She headed down the steps to the dock where the ship was and saw the ship swaying thanks to the waves the storm created. Getting onboard was a fun exercise as she tried not to fall. Anders helped her as best as he could and once they were below deck it was a little easier thanks to the walls. They stopped at her room and he looked at her, "Go ahead and get changed then come see me for your lip. I'll try to make some hot tea for us…We'll need it." He smiled then brushed some of her hair out of her face before he left for his room.

_I feel so strange…It's been too long since I've felt anything._

Selene retreated into her room then stripped off her rain soaked clothes, hanging them up while putting a bucket under them to catch the water that dripped off. The hair comb was placed on the writing desk beside her small pack. She rummaged around for some clothes opting for a tunic and a skirt Isabela gave to her because it wasn't her style anymore. Selene looked at herself in the small mirror, noticing how red she was from blushing or was it the onset of a fever? She shook her head then looked at her lip seeing it was pretty busted. As she touched it she winced and decided to go ahead to Anders's room. She carefully made her way down the hall once she left her room and lightly knocked on his door. The meows from Ser Tigger made her smile and when the door opened Anders was dressed in his usual attire sans the outer robes. He moved aside to let her in and went about drying his hair, "Forgive the mess."

"Oh my room is worse, trust me." Selene replied then sat down where she could. Ser Tigger jumped onto her lap and purred as she stroked his soft fur, "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me with those supposed toll men and I'm sorry for being ungrateful. You're right about everything."

Anders looked at her and pulled up a stool then gently touched her chin so he could examine her lip. He smiled a little, "You are welcome and it's rare for anyone to say I'm right about anything. I'm going to remember this moment."

Selene laughed but stopped when she smiled too widely. She winced then felt him use his magic to heal her. As she felt the wound close she watched him examine her again and she felt him take a damp cloth to wipe away the blood to make sure all was well. He nodded his head approving his work, "Looks like those precious lips of yours are cured."

"Good to know." Selene smiled then noticed his hand was cut, "Don't you heal yourself?"

Anders glanced down at his hand, "Well if I do that Varric won't believe I punched a guy." He grinned then watched as she got up to get the bandages and found it rather amusing that he was being catered to, "You do know what you are doing right?"

"Funny." Selene eyed him and took to cleaning the cut on his hand then carefully put a healing salve over it. Ser Tigger watched for a moment before trying to paw at the bandages. Selene smiled and took it away from the cat, "Not this time, Ser Tigger. Let me help patch up Anders."

Ser Tigger didn't listen and kept trying to paw at the bandages until Selene set him down on the floor. She went back to wrapping Anders's hand and wasn't too bad. Anders looked at her, "You learned some basics from the Order?"

Selene nodded, "I did so I could get by but when it came to the more serious injuries we relied on the professionals." She smiled softly as she finished up bandaging the hand then looked at him, "All done."

Anders smirked, "It still hurts you know."

"Is that so?" Selene noticed that smirk of his and laughed a little then kissed his wrapped hand, "There all better now." She looked at him smiling softly then blushed when he touched her cheek ever so gently. He seemed amused by her blushing then let his thumb brush her lips making her blush deeper. She closed her eyes being shy all of the sudden.

He smiled seeing her more vulnerable side and leaned forward kissing her lips. On the other side of the kiss Selene felt her heart racing and warmth that made the chills she felt before stop. She returned the kiss blushing still and when she opened her eyes she saw Anders smiling. Selene didn't feel this way with Tarin. There was more warmth from Anders and she wasn't sure why. Maybe she had forgotten how it felt to be cared for. He looked into her eyes as he caressed her cheek, "Getting warm again I see."

Selene rested her cheek into his hand taking comfort from his touch. Her lips formed a soft smile, "I blame the rain, and you still owe me tea."

"That I do but I thought the kiss was better." Anders grinned then kissed her once more before getting up, "I'll see about that tea now." He saw Selene grin in her playful manner. The kiss was mutual afterall.

The ship's rocking wasn't noticeable to them anymore and Anders was able to get some tea made despite spilling the water a few times. He handed her a cup and had one for himself. Selene took care in drinking her tea and made sure to finish it despite the taste. When she finished she wondered if that meant she should go or if she should stay. Her eyes met with his and he took the cup from her, setting it aside. He took her by the hand and led her to his bed where she hesitated for a moment. Gently he squeezed her hand, "We won't do anything you aren't ready for."

Selene nodded her head and laid in the bed with him. Being in his arms was like a warm blanket, safe and comforting, and in no time she fell asleep. Anders smiled watching for awhile then he too fell asleep. Just having her there was enough for him. He just hoped when he woke up she'd still be there and this wasn't some dream.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: In advance I apologize for Fenris. I'm working on the romance play through for him right now and I'm sorry for making this chapter too long lol.

* * *

There nothing quite like waking up to the warmth of another and a furball on your head. Anders opened his eyes once morning came around to still find Selene sleeping soundly in his arms and Ser Tigger was practically on his head. He smiled softly then tried to poke Ser Tigger to get him to move but the cat only just swatted at his finger.

"If I wasn't such a cat lover I could just zap you to move." Anders whispered as he grinned before getting stepped on by the cat. He watched Ser Tigger leave the bed in sort of a huff and just shook his head then looked at Selene. Her hair was a mess and covering her face. Carefully he moved her hair so he could see her looking peaceful. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable with another. The luxury of having another in his life was rare. He had Karl taken away and pushed Hawke away. Little trysts in the Circle back in Ferelden were without attachments to prevent the Templars from holding it against him. He had his 'adventures' in the Pearl and on occasion at the Blooming Rose when he was in Kirkwall though that stopped when the owner tried to hire him. His fingertips trailed along her bare arm as he let her sleep all while getting lost in his thoughts. Anders remembered how Justice felt when he harbored feelings for Hawke. She was a distraction. He could feel Justice stirring a little but the feelings were uncertain. While with Hawke there was a goal he had in Kirkwall and he had to achieve it at all cost but now his goal was atonement for what he had done to the Chantry yet he was still aiding the Mage Rebellion.

_This can work…_

Selene shifted and started to stir from his touch. Her eyes slowly opened wondering if it was morning or if it was still night. As she shifted she found herself facing Anders who had been watching her quietly with a soft smile on his lips. She blinked then rubbed her eyes, "So that wasn't a dream or the tea?"

"Afraid not." Anders quipped then decided to tease her a bit, "Was great fun really. You don't remember it all?"

She sat up then eyed him, "I'm still in my clothes."

"Who said you need them off to do that?" Anders replied then was hit with the pillow Selene had slept on. He laughed and snatched the pillow away, "I should have known you'd see through that one."

"Hitting you with the pillow is kinder than saying well no wonder I don't remember anything." Selene shot back before getting out of bed and making a face at him for teasing her so. She shook her head then head movement on the upper deck, "I wonder what time it is. It seems everyone else is awake."

Anders got out of the bed and looked up, "They are probably checking for damage. That storm was pretty bad last night and even though we were docked that doesn't mean there wasn't some sort of damage. I recall Isabela saying it usually storms like this around this time of year which means getting away might be difficult same goes for anyone coming in." He moved to Selene's side then touched her lower back affectionately, "Are you alright?"

Selene looked at him then leaned against him, "Aside from not really wanting to leave the bed I feel fine. I have some aches but I'm sure you aren't feeling any better." She pulled away and gestured to his bandaged hand, "Plan on showing Varric that?"

Anders laughed a little, "He'll probably say it's just a flesh wound compared to his. You know him, always exaggerating." He brushed her cheek with his hand and took a good look at her, "I must say I did a good job with fixing that lip of yours."

"Gloating are we?" Selene smiled and watched him lean in with that boyish grin of his she had looked forward to seeing. Their lips met in a soft kiss before he had to let her go. She headed back to her room with Ser Tigger trailing not far behind her. Once inside the safety of her own room she saw Ser Tigger jump onto the writing desk and look at wanting some attention which she gave freely. With her fingertips she lightly rubbed the cat behind the ears and smiled, "Jealous huh? Well we can share Anders right?"

Ser Tigger meowed then arched his back before hopping off the desk to find another spot to rest in. Selene just shook her head, "Not much for conversation I see." She picked up her hairbrush to fix her hair and decided to braid it instead of going with a bun or standard ponytail. Once she finished she glanced at the haircomb Isabela lent her and decided she best return it. She picked it up then made sure she looked presentable before leaving her room, letting Ser Tigger stay in her room for now. As she made her way towards Isabela's room she saw Varric in the galley fiddling with something and looking like he hadn't really slept.

Varric looked up and smiled tiredly, "Sparrow."

"Varric." Selene smiled and moved over to him, "Have you been up all night?"

"Eh well…You could say that." Varric put his tools down and took a drink from a small vial, "That damn storm kept rocking the boat and well that wasn't fun for me. Shit I fell out of my bed and hit my head. I'll probably have to get Anders to take a look at it."

Selene nodded while giving him a sympathetic look, "That would probably be a good idea." She heard Isabela's voice and per usual she was yelling at the crew to get something done. The yelling made Selene's head hurt and she looked at Varric seeing it had the same affect on him too, "I take it Isabela didn't have a good time last night either?"

Varric smirked, "I told her Bianca belongs to me but I have to give her points for being persistent." He decided to change the subject, "Your night must have been fun. When did you get back anyway?"

At first Selene started to blush but she did her best to shake it off, "It was just after the storm came in."

"And what about Anders?" Varric watched her and noticed the blush. He grinned even more, "Cat caught your tongue, Sparrow?"

"Maybe it has." Anders replied as he walked into the galley and smiled at Varric, "I escorted Selene back to the ship though it was difficult in the storm. We had some trouble but nothing too serious." He looked at Selene, "Is your arm alright? You almost hurt yourself last night I wanted to be sure."

Selene smiled and nodded, "It's just a little sore. Thank you for asking."

"Cut the bullshit you two." Varric looked at them and laughed, "Anders looks like a grinning cat and you're almost red as a cherry, Sparrow. Perhaps the cat has caught a birdie after all?"

Isabela looked at them as she came down into the galley, "The cat has caught what?" She glanced at them in turn then smirked, "Varric, you lost a sovereign."

"You took bets?" Selene raised her brow and looked at the two, "Honestly how long has this been going on?"

"You really don't want to know." Isabela replied as she took the sovereign from Varric then handed him a letter. She moved over to Anders and handed him a letter as well, "I picked these up from the tavern along with our things from the bath house. I didn't read the letters though I was tempted to."

Varric opened his letter and read it over, "Good ol Sunshine. She says she will write to Hawke and knows how to find her. She's interested in Sparrow and asks if Isabela and Anders are doing well. I guess I should say Anders is doing VERY well and Isabela is still deprived?"

"Asshole." Isabela shot back then gave Varric a look, "I got what I wanted last night without you or Bianca and it was great." She winked at Selene and Anders, "Probably not as grand as your night though."

"I don't kiss and tell." Selene smirked at Isabela, "I guess you'll just have to use your imagination. I hear you're good at that."

Isabela looked at Anders who just smiled, "I was a complete gentleman. Honest."

"Shit he's telling the truth." Isabela sighed and looked at the two, "Well it's a start…I suggest you stay close to the warehouse. Apparently there was some sort of scuffle late last night that resulted in the murder of several thugs but the guards have to investigate." Her eyes shifted to Selene, "Anything I should know about?"

"Yes, I protected your comb." Selene offered it to Isabela, "I made a promise and kept it." She knew what Isabela was after and hoped this would tell her what she needed to know.

Isabela took the haircomb and nodded, "Magic was used wasn't it?"

"Unfortunately…I lost my temper a bit when Selene got hurt." Anders admitted and looked at Isabela, "I didn't lose it entirely for once and I did punch one of the men. Hurt like hell." He held up his hand and Varric chuckled.

"You probably hit like a girl, Blondie." Varric teased and put the letter into his coat pocket.

Selene looked at Varric, "You should have seen him Varric. He broke the guy's nose and blood was everywhere. He protected me without magic but then things got a bit out of hand." She shifted her attention to Isabela, "Anders tried not to use magic but the two other men were flanking. I got hit pretty hard by one and the other I couldn't see since I was on the ground. They were after the haircomb as some sort of payment for a toll. I guess in hindsight it was foolish but we couldn't let them prey on others."

"Well they are just one less in a city full of thugs." Isabela replied, "Still you two should probably stay in the warehouse or on the ship. If you need anything Varric, my crew or I will get it for you. Granted we have no Chantry here that doesn't mean there won't be some idiot trying to find a mage considering one man was crushed to death." Her eyes shifted to Anders who didn't turn his gaze away. He stood by his decision to use his magic which was obvious by his stare. Isabela let it go and looked at Selene, "Care to teach me another lesson and I'll teach you another one of my dueling tricks?"

"Sure. Let me change and get my daggers." Selene smiled softly hoping the tension in the room would just dissipate once she and Isabela left. She headed back to her room and Isabela took the comb to hers leaving Varric and Anders alone in the galley for the moment.

Varric looked at Anders, "You did what you had to, Blondie. I probably would have done the same if I was in your boots." He gestured to the open chair and waited for Anders to sit, "I didn't want to mention whatelse was in the letter at least not just yet. Sunshine, mentioned Hawke was probably close to this area which means Hawke will likely meet us here and since she travels with Fenris I wanted you to know first. It's no secret you two don't get along and considering this budding relationship with Sparrow is there going to be a problem?"

Anders raised his brow at Varric, "Problem? Granted I care about Hawke we both decided to part. It never went anywhere as far as Fenris is concerned if he stays out of my way we'll be fine." He crossed his arms and began to get defensive, "Selene won't be harmed by me."

"Perhaps not by you but you still have Justice. What if he decides Sparrow needs to be dealt with? I can remember you lashing out at Hawke a few times." Varric frowned a little, "Look, Blondie, I'm just concerned for my friends. We have no idea where this little adventure is going to take us and Sparrow is already a wounded but then again maybe it's what brought you two together." He shrugged his shoulders then held up his hands, "Forget I said anything. I think lately I talk too much."

"No, Varric." Anders dropped his arms, "You're right. Justice was a problem when it came to Hawke and everything that happened. Lately he has been…quiet though since meeting Selene I sense him stirring especially when she mentions the Crusaders or if she's been hurt. I think it stems more from her tales but in all honesty I do care about her. Perhaps Justice senses this and doesn't see her as a threat towards my atonement." He rubbed his chin then got up, "I won't hurt her. She's not Hawke. And when I see Hawke again she will see that I have changed as will Fenris. Though I doubt Fenris will have anything nice to say."

"And here I thought there was only a rivalry between Dwarves and Elves…" Varric joked as he looked at Anders with a grin. He got up and gathered his tools, "I should probably go out for a bit to gather a few things for this little project of mine. Do you need anything, Blondie?"

Anders shook his head, "No, not at the moment." He smiled a bit, "Thank you, Varric."

"For?" Varric raised his brow in a slightly confused manner as he stared at Anders.

"For being a true friend. Honesty is hard to come by." Anders replied then headed out to the main deck to get some fresh air.

Varric smiled and followed, "Anytime, Blondie."

* * *

Isabela and Selene made use of a section in the warehouse for their training session. Selene had a sack filled with sand hung up and showed Isabela the points to hit for various situations then had her attack the bag in those spots. Isabela had gotten the basics down quickly and was very focused despite her playfulness. Selene watched Isabela and only corrected her form when needed which seemed to be rare, "You're fortunate to be such a fast learner. I wish I had that gift."

"Pet, you do have that gift considering how much you know." Isabela replied as she jabbed the sack in the side then stepped back. She wiped the sweat from her brow then turned to look at Selene, "I think you just doubt yourself too much unless you're pissed off. It's like when you're emotions kick in you forget everything and just go for it. I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself killed acting that way. You must have luck on yourside."

"Rotten luck." Selene corrected as she gestured to her arm, "Or just plain dumb luck." She laughed a bit as she tried twirling the dagger in her weaker hand. It was far from easy and she was much slower than before, "But you are right…I do doubt my skills all the time because I was always the one that was behind the others in skill. Amaris said that it was actually my strength but I never saw it. I still don't. I kept pushing myself everyday. I worked hard and tried to take on the jobs that people said weren't meant for me. I was passed over a lot of the time and given the nickname runt."

"Runt huh?" Isabela watched her twirl the blade slowly in her right hand while the left made it look easy. She frowned a little, "You're not a runt."

Selene stopped twirling the blade, "I know that now." Her eyes shifted to Isabela, "Amaris saw something in me and I guess the others thought I was a favorite when I wasn't. She never treated me differently at least I didn't think so." She sighed and set her daggers aside.

Isabela moved over to Selene, "They were just jealous, pet. You need to have faith in yourself. We've all seen what you are capable of and you seem to inspire us to fight. Hawke has this gift and so do you. It must be in your blood. What Amaris saw in you was hope at least that is what I think. Hawke has the fighting spirit as does Bethany. It is what you all have in common." She smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "You will overcome this, you're a Hawke. If I learned anything from your cousin it is not to underestimate a Hawke, ever."

"I hope you're right." Selene smiled weakly then glanced at her daggers, "So how about that lesson you mentioned?"

"That's my girl." Isabela winked and moved to give Selene some space. She drew her daggers, "Let's just work on the form rather than the blade work for now. Once we get that arm of yours strong enough we'll add the bladework."

Selene nodded, "Agreed." She stood next to Isabela and did her best to copy her moves.

Anders observed the exercises Isabela and Selene were doing for awhile before deciding to venture out onto the dock. He walked down until he reached the end. His eyes watched the horizon as the storm clouds parted for a moment to let the sun through. Varric's words were still going through his mind and he had to wonder how it would feel to face Hawke again. He sat down dwelling on it before his thoughts shifted to Selene.

_She is wounded I know that but so am I._

He smiled softly letting himself relive the moments he shared with her just last night. Perhaps it was silly but it made he feel again. He didn't know how long he sat there on the dock before he was joined by another.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you look that content."

_I know that voice._

His eyes didn't leave the horizon, "It has been a long time hasn't it? I almost forgot how it feels to be this way."

"I'm just happy you found it again."

Anders looked up to see a smiling face, brilliant blue eyes and the face of one he had never forgotten. He smiled up at her, "Hawke."

Hawke sat down next to him, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you, Anders. After we parted on such terms I wasn't sure how you'd react but then I saw how peaceful you looked. Something has changed and I'm happy for you." She looked at him then out to the horizon, "I wish you hadn't left though."

"Fenris didn't exactly give me a choice, Hawke, and I didn't want to cause you more pain." Anders glanced at Hawke then looked out to sea, "I had regrets but I am learning to get over them, but enough about the past. It seems Varric's letters finally reached you."

"Bethany's letter got to me and since I wasn't too far I started to make my way here. I actually found Varric in the market and he showed me the way here. Fenris is with him. I have to admit finding out that I have more family caught my attention. Father didn't talk about his family too much but I figure it is only because he barely knew of them…What is she like?"

Anders raised his brow, "You're asking me? Why not go find out yourself?"

"I want a friend's opinion." Hawke smiled, "I'm not looking for gossip, Anders. I just want to hear from you what she is like. Varric already told me what he thinks. He said she's sort of like me in regards to spirit and has a good heart."

"That she does." Anders nodded and looked at Hawke, "She is like you in those ways and also has a sibling that is a mage. It seems magic is strong in your bloodline no matter the side. She is headstrong and willing to leap without thinking of her own safety. She tries to do what is right even if it means getting herself into trouble." He smiled a bit, "She saved a cat if that tells you anything."

"Definitely sounds like one of the family to me." Hawke smiled and got up, "Anything else I should know?"

Anders stood up with her and looked into Hawke's eyes, "She's been through a lot. Be gentle."

Hawke could see in his eyes this was important and slowly nodded her head, "I understand. Does she know how you feel?" She watched his reaction and saw him nod. There was a bit of an ache in Hawke's heart but her chance had passed long ago. She smiled softly, "Well I should go meet her. Do you know where she is?"

"Isabela and she are over there in one of the rooms of the warehouse. They are teaching each other different fighting techniques." Anders replied and considered going with Hawke. He wondered if it would be awkward to see Selene and Hawke together then pushed his worries aside. He started to walk with Hawke, "I'll show you. Follow me."

As they walked down the dock back into the warehouse Anders saw Fenris with Varric. Their eyes locked and it was easy to see there was still distrust between the two. Varric said nothing but just nodded to Anders as they passed by. Fenris took a step forward but when Hawke gestured for him to stop he hesitated, "I'll be fine, Fenris. I'm just going to meet my cousin."

"If Anders is going perhaps I should be with you, Hawke." Fenris replied as he started to move forward.

Anders glanced from Fenris to Hawke, "I see some things never change." He moved ahead leaving Hawke to decide if Fenris was coming or not. When he looked back he saw Fenris walking beside Hawke.

_Figures._

They reached the training area Isabela set up and Selene was working on her footwork. Isabela nodded her head at the progress, "You'll need to take smaller steps but you are getting better." When she looked up to see Hawke and Fenris she grinned, "Well well seems Varric's prayers were answered though I don't think he prays."

Selene looked at Isabela confused but when she noticed Isabela's eyes weren't on her but towards the door she turned to look. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Hawke for the first time and was shocked into silence. Beside her was Anders and on the otherside was Fenris. It took her a moment to take it all in and she smiled, "Cousin?"

Hawke grinned, "Expecting someone else?"

She shook her head, "I wasn't sure if I would be able to meet you." Selene put her daggers away and moved to greet Hawke, "I am Selene. I wish we were meeting on different terms but…"

"Yes, I know. It seems times like these brings everyone together." Hawke smiled letting her sarcastic charm shine through. She looked Selene over seeing how she was related through the Hawke side. She had the presence of one. Her nodded, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were my unknown sister but I know father didn't have any other children."

"I'll take that as a complement." Selene smirked, "My father was the younger brother to your father. I don't think they knew each other as well as they would have liked."

Fenris observed the two women and looked at Hawke, "If she's as much trouble as you are then this is going to prove very interesting."

"Then you're in luck." Anders quipped, "Selene is as much trouble perhaps more so depending on the situation."

Selene shot Anders a look, "Thank you, Anders. Lets scare them off."

Isabela laughed and moved to hug Hawke, "You two should get along just fine. She's a handful but so were you when we first met. Shall we go to the ship and enjoy some drinks? We can all catch up there."

"You read my mind." Hawke hugged Isabela back and smiled, "Lead the way."

The girls left first then Fenris and Anders followed. Fenris shot Anders a look, "Stay away from Hawke."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on stealing Hawke from you." Anders replied calmly and moved on ahead leaving Fenris behind.

Fenris was a little taken aback by Anders's response and raised his brow. He didn't expect that response out of him. He started to follow again and wondered what changed Anders.


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: Sorry for the delays. I've been super busy lately. Hopefully this chapter won't suck too much lol. Thanks for all the feedback =)

* * *

Selene wasn't expecting to be on the floor of the galley once she entered it but there she was on the floor staring up at the ceiling for a moment before her view was block by a rather massive furry head. Her brow rose as she looked at the mabari who wasn't sure if she was friend of foe. For the moment Selene just stayed still as she was nose to nose with the dog, "Well hello to you too…Mind getting off me?"

The mabari showed his fangs to which Selene rolled her eyes, "I will bite your ears so help me if you don't get off me this instant!"

That seemed to catch his attention and quickly he got off Selene, moving to his mistress Hawke. Hawke shook her head and lightly flicked the mabari on the head, "That's no way to greet family, Duncan. Selene is family." Hawke moved to help Selene up and smiled softly, "Sorry about that. He's been more protective lately. It'll take some time for him to adjust to you being around."

"Are you sure about that?" Selene looked at Hawke then peered over at Duncan who was watching her every move, "He looks like he wants to bite me or he's wondering if my leg is available…Either way I'd rather avoid both."

"As long as he buys you dinner and offers a drink there's nothing wrong with a little humping." Isabela teased as she gave Duncan a pat then shooed him away, "I wasn't expecting the dog, Hawke. I already have a bloody cat to deal with now the dog…This is going to be a very crowded ship."

The word cat got Duncan's attention and he became alert. Anders looked at Isabela, "Had to mention Ser Tigger didn't you?"

"Oops." Isabela grinned then moved to get some port for them to drink while Duncan began sniffing around.

He came up to Selene again sniffing her as she stood there. Her eyes focused on him before she knelt down to be at eye level with him. Varric watched with interest, "I'm not sure you should get to his level, Sparrow."

"I'm fine, Varric." Selene replied and looked Duncan in the eyes, "I think we can be friends. I have nothing against dogs. I rather like them." She smiled softly then gently gave Duncan's ear a rub showing she was a friend and hoping to distract him from the cat. Duncan tilted his head towards her hand while babbling in the doggy language. She grinned, "That's a good boy."

Fenris shook his head as he smirked a little, "Dogs seemed to really have a blessed life. There's always someone to dote on them or at least Fereldens do."

"I'm not a Ferelden." Selene admitted, "But that doesn't mean I don't know that dogs crave affection. I had a dog on the family farm but it wasn't a mabari. It was just a mixed breed but a loyal dog. She had the heart of a mabari." She gently pat the flank of Duncan, "Go lay down, boy."

"Well at least he's not…" Anders started then got a look that told him to be silent from Selene and Hawke.

Varric laughed, "Wow if looks could kill that would be the one."

"Indeed. I've seen that look too often." Fenris quipped as he sat down with Varric at the table. He observed Selene and Hawke from there. What he did see was the surface similarities though it was easy to see Selene was younger, closer to Bethany in age most likely. Hawke was a little taller but not by much. Their personalities were similar in some ways from what he had observed but Selene seemed to be more reckless. Hawke was that way when they first met years ago. His observation was disturbed when Isabela set down the cups for them and handed him a bottle. He filled the cups then took one for himself, letting the others figure out which one they wanted.

Anders took a cup for himself then another for Selene. His eyes shifted to Fenris noticing that the elf was watching Hawke and Selene which made him feel little uncomfortable. Varric found it amusing to see two rivals together watching the objects of their affection. To him it was another chapter in his story and he was grinning from ear to ear as he had the words being strung together in his head. Anders noticed the grin and raised his brow, "Making up a plot for one of your stories again? Leave me out of it."

"Where's the fun in that?" Varric smirked then shifted his eyes to Fenris who was looking at him now too, "You two made the last story a best seller. Women love these kinds of stories."

Hawke glanced over to the table once Duncan had settled down, "Not this again. One of these days Varric I'm going to write a story about you and embellish it just like you to see how much you like it."

"Just make sure you mention my manly chest hair and Bianca and you can write whatever the hell you want." Varric winked at Hawke and watched her shake her head with a smile on her lips. If he wasn't so committed to Bianca he'd make Fenris cry while he stole Hawke's heart but he wasn't that sort of dwarf. His eyes shifted to Selene who was moving to join them at the table. She sat beside Anders as he expected and he could see Fenris's disapproving look. _And the drama begins…_

Hawke sat down beside Fenris and looked over at Selene, "So cousin we have much to talk about it seems. Varric wrote that you are in some sort of trouble and it involves me as well. I have to admit when I heard of you I wasn't sure if Varric was just pulling me leg but after the next few letters I got thanks to Bethany I had to meet with you."

Selene glanced at Varric wondering what exactly he wrote in those letters then she looked at Hawke, "If I didn't have to involve you I wouldn't have, cousin, but this is a matter that affects us both." She retold a shorter version of her tale to Hawke hoped she didn't find the tale farfetched. It was hard to read Hawke and as Selene finished the tale she wasn't sure what her cousin was thinking. Even Fenris was hard to read. While she waited she drank the contents of her cup trying not to let negative thoughts fill her mind.

Isabela looked at Hawke, "Trust me when I say this threat is real, Hawke. If I can get my hands on Tarin I'd drag him behind the ship while I went about getting my business done."

"He's obviously not all there." Hawke replied, finally breaking her silence. She looked at Isabela, "He is focused on Selene but hurting family and being part of these Crusaders makes him sound like Meredith in some ways. How much does he know about the Hawke family?"

Selene frowned, "I'm not sure to be honest. It's likely he's just going after anyone with the name Hawke and considering your actions in Kirkwall he has just enough reason to go after you. We both believe in helping mages. That in itself goes against what Crusaders believe in."

"Tarin makes me think he'll go as far as Meredith or further still." Anders replied as he stared at the empty cup, "Kirkwall was not a good place to begin with. The veil was so thin that it even drove me mad…Add that damned idol to it and it was just a recipe for disaster. Tarin isn't under the influence of the idol at all. He's an extreme zealot that is trained like a Templar."

Hawke frowned wondering if this was going to be a problem for Anders. As she looked at him she noticed he didn't once look at her. Her eyes shifted to see Fenris shaking his head before he spoke up, "This was brought on by your actions, Anders. The mages wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your being an abomination."

Anders glared at Fenris, trying his best to hold his temper knowing full well he could unleash Justice if he was pushed too hard. He clenched his teeth and felt the anger growing until a gentle touch caught his attention. He glanced to see who had touched him and saw Selene's hand then her expression. She looked concerned and he realized he wasn't helping the situation, "Excuse me. I'd rather not indulge Fenris any further."

"Anders, don't leave." Selene looked at him and held his hand still. Her eyes shifted to Fenris, "Does bringing up what has already past help things now? Anders is still paying for his actions to this very day. Leave him be."

Hawke watched what was happening before her and remembered defending Anders many times from Fenris. She looked at Fenris, "I know you don't trust mages especially Anders but like before we need to work together. Please, love."

Fenris sighed then downed his drink before getting up, "I need some air."

As Fenris left Anders looked at Hawke, "There will never be peace between us, Hawke. Fenris will always see me as a threat…to you and to the whole cause. Maybe it is time I left and let you handle things. You were always good at fixing problems like these."

"I was good at fixing problems because I had friends to help me. If you leave now make sure it's for the right reasons not because of you and Fenris." Hawke replied then got up to go check on Fenris.

Varric glanced at Isabela, "Is it just me or is this about to get really interesting?"

Isabela shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." Her eyes shifted to Anders, "Don't let it get to you so much. Fenris isn't going to change but that doesn't mean you have to leave. What about your promise to Selene?"

Anders looked at Selene seeing her frown over the whole situation. Isabela made a point and he knew that already. He promised to help Selene but he didn't count on Hawke and Fenris showing up considering how much Fenris hated him. The feeling was mutual but for now he figured he would do what he could to keep the peace. He figured Varric was going to lecture him later on the matter. He patted Selene's hand, "I won't abandon you but I can't promise I won't throw a fireball at Fenris if he keeps pushing it."

Selene smiled a little, "I think between all of us it won't be too hard keeping the peace but you need to keep your temper under control too. Just focus on the task and forget what he says. I think this is a good chance to show Fenris you're not an abomination."

Anders tried to smile back but he didn't have it in him. He looked at Selene and without words his expression said it all.

_But I am…_

* * *

"You still defend him." Fenris shook his head as he walked along the dock after getting off the ship with Hawke not far behind him.

"I defend him because he is my friend." Hawke replied as she caught up to him and stopped him from walking away, "What is really bothering you, Fenris? Last time I checked I chose to be with you not Anders." Her eyes stared into his. She was tired of the arguing and just wanted them to get along but she figured that would happen when the Maker decided to return.

Fenris shifted his eyes away to avoid looking into hers, "I don't trust him. He used you to achieve his goals."

"I helped him willingly." Hawke frowned and turned away, "Everyone deserves another chance, Fenris. I gave you one after you left me. Why can't you do the same for Anders? Give him a chance to earn your trust."

"You…have a point." Fenris sighed then looked at her. He touched her shoulder, "I cannot make any promises but I will try to give Anders another chance though I feel he doesn't deserve it. I will do this for your sake. I just hope your cousin realizes what she is getting herself into."

Hawke looked at Fenris from over her shoulder and placed her hand over his, "Leave them to discover if they are meant to be on their own. Anders and I weren't meant to be despite the attraction we shared when we were younger. If he thinks he will hurt Selene he will tell her like he told me. Despite his actions Anders won't hurt those he loves if he can help it. I have faith in him."

"Let's hope your faith is not misplaced." Fenris replied as he moved closer to Hawke and hugged her from behind, "She is not a strong as you are."

"I hope you are wrong about that." Hawke whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

With the evening fast approaching the new living arrangements needed to be finished. Isabela figured putting Hawke and Fenris together was a must but that meant she would have to move Selene from her current room and really had nowhere to put her. As Isabela mulled over the options she looked at Varric, "Would you mind sharing a room with Anders or is that too much to ask?"

"I need my space, Rivaini." Varric replied casually as he fiddled with his pet project on the table in the galley, "Just stick Sparrow and Anders together…"

"And you say I meddle too much."

Varric laughed, "I was only kidding. Why don't you and Sparrow share a room? She doesn't have a lot of things and she's quiet at least she was when she had to sleep in the back of a cart next to me." He smiled as he looked at Isabela, "I think Sparrow would even be fine in the cargo hold if you had no other options. There's room now isn't there?"

"There's some room for a cot and that's about it. She wouldn't have much privacy if she needed it. Putting her with me might not be the best idea either. She might find things she doesn't want to know about under my bed." Isabela grinned mischievously as she looked at Varric, "A girl has to take care of things sometimes."

Varric took a moment to dwell on that thought, "There's a pretty picture that will last me for the night…Don't tell Bianca that."

"I'll think it." Isabela quipped in her cute way before spotting Anders coming out from the corridor. He looked like he had calmed down since the meeting from earlier though he looked worn, not in a good way. She smiled at him hoping he would smile back, "Nice nap, Anders?"

"Not exactly but thanks for asking." Anders rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to join them. He seemed like a cat on edge as he looked around. He spotted Duncan sleeping in a corner and sighed, "So that wasn't a bad dream afterall."

"Afraid not, Anders." Isabela replied then gave him a pat on the back, "It'll be alright. Say…are you and Selene comfortable enough to share a room or will I need to put her with me?"

"I think you'll have to…Wait, what?" Anders blinked as he looked at her, "Did you just ask me to share a room with Selene?"

Varric looked up from his work, "Rivaini, I think Sparrow should be asked too. I mean the girl is old enough to make her own decisions but judging by Blondie's reaction I would say the answer is no."

"Guess she's staying with me then. You know…This will be a first for me. Usually the women that share my room aren't there as roommates." Isabela grinned then looked at Anders, "I promise I won't corrupt her…much."

"Maker's breath, you are an evil woman sometimes." Anders shook his head and ran his hand over his face not sure he was hearing everything right. He looked from Isabela to Varric then back again, "You two are plotting again and I think you should both know better than to get involved with my affairs."

"Wait you have affairs?" Varric's eyebrows went up as he looked at Anders and let his grin grow, "This I have to hear."

Selene only heard part of what was being said as she came in from the outside, "Hear what?"

"We're about to hear about Anders's aff…" Isabela was cut off by Anders putting a hand over her mouth. She licked his hand making him pull it away in disgust.

"Vile woman." Anders muttered and wiped his hand on his coat then looked at Selene, "They are just playing their usual games. Isabela thinks we should share a room. I take it is because Hawke and Fenris need your room to stay in while we travel to Maker knows where next."

Selene looked at Isabela and seemed shocked by the suggestion, "You want me to share with Anders? Don't you think it would be better to have Varric and Anders share a room?"

"I don't want my ship set on fire by accident from drinking games between a dwarf and a mage." Isabela replied then looked to Varric, "No offense."

"That was only one time. Just because I was stupid enough to dare Anders to set that one fart on fire at the Hanged Man…" Varric noticed he was being eyed, "What?"

Selene covered her mouth as she started to laugh. She could see this was just a means to con her into staying with Anders and seeing Anders turn red from it all was rather funny. Isabela couldn't help but laugh too, "Varric I think that was too far."

"I wouldn't have set a fart on fire…Justice would disapprove." Anders smirked a bit playing along with the joke.

"Alright enough." Selene laughed as she shook her head then looked at the group, "I'll give up my room for Hawke and Fenris but I think it best that I stay in the cargo hold for the time being. Sleeping on a cot or even on the floor isn't new to me. I've been in worse situations." She looked at Anders and smiled softly, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Anders whispered then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Isabela and Varric were leaning in hoping to catch what he said. He sighed, "Don't you two have something better to do like listening in on Hawke and Fenris?"

"Been there and done that." Isabela looked at her fingernails as she leaned against the wall casually.

"I've already written about that and then some." Varric added just to be part of the whole conversation and looked at them, "Well I didn't witness anything I had to make it up as I went along. What can I say? Sex sells."

Selene shook her head, "I think I'll go get my things together before I have to go jump into the sea."

"Wet frocks…" Isabela purred, "It's such fun to say. Wet frocks…mmmm. Dammit there goes my mind."

Anders grinned, "I'd pay to see that. Oh wait…"

Selene looked at Anders then elbowed him, "That explains a lot."

He rubbed his side and gave her an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Selene eyed him then blinked when he touched her cheek making her blush.

"Sparrow is turning red." Varric pointed out and gathered up his things, "Get a room you two."

"Or don't. I don't mind watching." Isabela sat down and rested her elbows on the table as she stared at them.

Anders shook his head then kissed Selene's forehead, "Let's get you moved and away from the horny pirate."

"Damn. Foiled again." Isabela sighed and pouted while she watched the two walk away with Varric laughing at her.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy putting together a new pc and transferring games to it which has been taking time as I had to put things on an external HD then transfer them. I'll hopefully get back into a steady routine next week again. So many distractions between family and the pc makes it hard to write lol

* * *

Waiting out some of the worst storms of the spring made for some interesting bonding moments amongst the group. Selene could feel the tension between Fenris and Anders everytime they crossed paths. It took Hawke and Varric to run interference to stop potential fights. Isabela had her own hands full trying to manage her crew and Selene was just an observer. Despite sharing a bloodline with Hawke she felt like she was in her shadow. The Champion of Kirkwall was an icon to many while Selene was just a farm girl with skills from across the sea, and oddly enough she was content with being a shadow. She would listen to Varric retell some adventures he had with Hawke during times when everyone was bored or just needing a distraction from the never-ending storms. It made Selene feel like a kid again and she hung on the words of the dwarf as he spun the tale. Hawke would occasionally correct him and smirk when he'd shoot her a look as if to tell her to be silent. Fenris would grin at times remembering those more simple times while Anders would stare off in his own little world. Isabela would bring in some ale or whiskey for them to drink and her crew would sit in during their breaks to listen.

"How come Hawke never tells the stories?" one of the crew spoke up after Varric finished telling about the time they cleared out the Bone Pit for the first time.

Hawke looked at the one who spoke and smiled, "I lack the finesse that Varric does when it comes to telling stories. Now telling people off, getting things done...That's where my talent lies."

Isabela chuckled, "Indeed. I can think of a few times where your tongue has gotten us into plenty of trouble but it was always fun."

Selene grinned, "Imagine that? A Hawke with a smart mouth who'd have guessed that?"

"Sparrow has a point...It has to be in the blood." Varric laughed and patted Selene on the head since she was sitting on the floor while he was in a chair, "You still have much to learn my little Sparrow. Hawke has a few years on you still."

"Are you calling me old, Varric?" Hawke eyed him then smirked, "You're older than me if I recall correctly."

Varric rubbed his chin then grinned slyly at Hawke, "I age like a fine wine, Hawke while others just age. My stories keep us immortal and in the hearts of all. Who cares if I stretch the truth here or there?"

"He has a point." Isabela kicked back in her chair and took a long drink before shaking off the taste of the ale, "I'd rather have some kick ass story about me rather than oh Isabela was some pirate wench that had crabs...Not that I have any mind you. Shut up, Anders."

"What?" Anders looked at everyone innocently though the growing grin on his lips said otherwise.

Chuckles carried across the small gathering and everyone enjoyed the break from reality. Once the wave of storms lifted for a moment everyone went back to work. Selene did what she could to help ease the burden on some of the crew. She helped take stock of what supplies they would need while Hawke and Varric talked about possible places to go to search for Quinn. Anders still hadn't received any new news on Selene's brother but there was some talk about raids being done on caravans heading towards Tevinter. The only name that went throug his mind was Tarin and he glowered a little thinking of how much of a menece this man was. He needed to be dealt with before he caused more harm to other mages and Selene. He decided to bring this to Hawke's attention and cleared his throat as he interrupted the meeting.

"Sorry to break things up but I received word from the underground. It seems raids have been done on several caravans heading towards Tevinter. They managed to attack mages and even the templars that are traveling with them. My instincts say it is Tarin and those Crusaders of his." Anders looked at them as he presented the letter for their own eyes to see. He noticed Hawke become uneasy and knew why, "We have to go to the border of Tevinter to see if we can stop these raids. If we catch them in the act perhaps we can find out more information on Selene's brother. She needs to know what is going on."

Hawke looked from the letter to Varric then her eyes fell on Anders, "I understand how Selene feels, Anders. I dreaded leaving Bethany behind all those years ago only to see her dragged off to the Circle back in Kirkwall. I worried everyday for her safety. I'm all for going but I fear Fenris won't be joining us."

"Why not?" Anders replied as he crossed his arms, "We killed his former master and practically cleaned house for him. He could do you a favor and help your family could he not? Or is it because he still can't let go of the past?"

"That is not fair, Anders and you know it." Hawke shot back and began to get defensive, "I can't ask Fenris to walk back into hell again. How would you like it if I asked you to go into one of the Circles again or would you even set foot in a Chantry?"

Varric winced at that and looked between the two before he spoke up, "Hawke, Blondie has actually been in the Chantry lately to help Selene despite his own feelings. I would say he's making progress so cut him a little slack there. And Blondie you should give Fenris some slack too. Not everyone gets over things quickly or at all."

Anders ran his hand over his face then sighed, "Fine. You two figure this out but I will be telling Selene about this and if she decides to head to Tevinter I'm going with her. I made a promise and I plan on keeping it." He left just as quickly as he appeared and just had to get some air.

Hawke watched him leave then rested her hands on the table while staring at the letter, "I'll talk with Fenris. I can't make him go where he doesn't want to and I won't put him at risk either."

"No one would want you to." Varric replied as he pulled out a map of Thedas and looked at it, "Do what you think is right, Hawke. You always have."

* * *

"You want me to go where?" Fenris raised his brow at Hawke as he listened to her request. Going back to Tevinter was the last thing he wanted to do. Even when Bethany chose to go there he stayed behind while Hawke continued onward with her sister. While he loved Hawke there were just somethings he just wouldn't do.

Hawke frowned a little, "You know this is difficult for me to ask, Fenris. I'm asking for your help in this matter but if you choose not to I will not hold it against you. I never have in the past and I'm not about to start now. Everyone knows how you feel about Tevinter."

Fenris just grunted and turned away from Hawke thinking of the options and didn't like letting her go with Selene and Anders. Varric was most likely going as well but that didn't make him feel any better. He hated being cornered like this but the way Hawke was asking held true to the fact she didn't want him to go unless it was what he wanted. She always gave him a choice. Slowly he shifted to face Hawke once again, "You never make things easy for me, you know that right? I will travel with you until we reach the boarder and then I will make my decision as to whether I will go any further. Danarius had enemies that would love to get their hands on me. I must be vigilant."

"I won't let them touch you, Fenris. I will kill slaver, soldier and mage they send to capture you just as I have before." Hawke assured Fenris as she moved towards him and slipped her arms around him.

Fenris smiled a little as he held her close. He said nothing but let his actions speak for him. His lips brushed her forehead in a gentle kiss before he just held her tight knowing Hawke's heart. His only fear was what Anders would do. He remembered how bitter Anders was over Hawke not turning him in and now that they were going to venture towards Tevinter he had to wonder if Anders would take the opportunity to turn him in.

_No, he wouldn't dare. Hawke's cousin seems to have a hold over him for the time being though Tevinter has a way of changing those with weak minds. Bethany and the half elf Feynriel seemed to be untouched by the temptation of Blood Magic but that is thanks to Hawke's influence. Anders might be against Blood Magic but he already made a deal with a demon or spirit…_

Hawke touched Fenris's cheek and looked into his eyes, "I've lost you haven't I?"

Fenris looked at her, "You will never lose me, Hawke. I am more concerned about Anders being tempted."

"I think Selene and I can handle Anders. You won't have to worry about him. He's devoted to Selene's quest in finding her brother and even more concerned about the man who tried to hurt her." Hawke pulled away from Fenris but took his hand in hers, "I don't see Anders betraying anyone here."

"He betrayed you once already Hawke. Selene is too innocent to see him for what he is." Fenris replied and looked deep into Hawke's eyes, "You spared Anders when he should have been put down for his acts and while I think I understand your reasoning I don't agree with it still. I will be watching him, Hawke and if he does anything to harm you I will finish him."

Hawke could hear in his tone that it was not a threat but a promise. She frowned and shook her head slowly, "Please give him a chance. He has already lost so much."

"We shall see what he has learned from his losses." Fenris replied coldly, "Though I have doubts he has learned anything."


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Shorter chapter than I expected. Been a bit busy again and working on the other fic's chapter. I'll get to better stuff soon! Promise :)

* * *

Anders left the dock warehouse and just went for a walk to clear himself of the anger he felt. Everytime he was around Fenris it made his blood boil because of the elf's view on mages and there was still feelings of bitterness over losing Hawke to him. Despite how he was feeling towards Selene he couldn't ignore the fact he still felt for Hawke and there was still the feelings for the one he lost, Karl. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he wove his way through the streets until he was back at the market where the festival had been held just days ago. Some of the gypsies remained to sell their wares while it was clear others had moved on. He stood near the area where the dancing was held and smiled a little taking solace in the memory of that night. It was one of the few nights he just felt like himself again. He only thought Hawke had that power over him but he realized how wrong he was. He had been wrong about so many things.

_I cannot lose myself to anger again. I need to prove to myself I can move on and show the others I am able to control it. __**She**__ is counting on me._

As he stood there in dwelling on his thoughts he didn't realize the old gypsy woman had come up to him. The subtle tapping of her walking stick finally caught his attention and he looked down at her, "Sorry, let me move out of your way." Just as he moved the old gypsy nearly stumbled and Anders reacted to catch her. He realized who she was only after he helped her stand up right again, "Are you alright? Do you need any healing?"

"And how would you heal me, deary?" The old gypsy smiled and chuckled as if she knew a secret. She held Anders by the crook of his arm before she gestured to her wagon, "Help an old woman to her home young man?"

Anders smiled a bit, "Young man huh? I'm not as young as I once was."

"We never are what we once were. We are ever changing and usually for the better if we keep our eyes open rather than shut. It is when we blind ourselves we end up hurting not only ourselves but those we care for as well." She hobbled alongside Anders and coughed a bit which caught his attention. Gently she waved him off, "I will be fine. These old bones still have life in them."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Anders felt old habits coming back to him. _Once a healer always a healer._

She smiled softly showing the wear of time on her face but also a wisdom he had only seen in a few mages back during his time with the Circle, "Are you not helping me right now?"

Anders laughed a little, "I suppose I am." He stopped by the steps of the wagon and helped her up the small steps, "How did you know about me?"

Once the old gypsy was at the top of the steps she carefully turned to look at Anders and still held that soft smile on her thin lips, "I have run across others like you but your aura is different. You are in constant conflict though I only saw one aura when she was with you. Your balance can be found in those you care for if you let them in. Her destiny is bound to you as yours is with her. Together you will find peace."

"You mean..." Anders let his voice trail off as he retreated into his mind to go over her words. He looked away and whispered, "But I am a monster."

"A monster you say?" She looked him over then put her dry hands on him, inspecting him closely before she shook her head, "I see no monster before me. I see a broken man who seeks peace." As she let him go she gestured for him to wait and went about rummaging through her things in the wagon, "Now where did I put them? Ah ha!" From a pile of what seemed to be junk she produced two trinkets tied with a leather string to be a necklace of some sort. She placed them into Anders's hands, "Give one to the girl and wear one for yourself. These have been in my family for generations...at least that is what I have been told. They are halves of each other and protect the wearers supposedly. What I do know is they have a way of finding each other when one is in danger. Let them be a beacon when the darkness comes. You will be each other's light in the darkness."

Anders looked skeptically at the trinkets seeing how worn they were and he almost wanted to refuse just out of the fact that these were items that belonged to the old gypsy, but he remembered hearing that to refuse a gift could bring misfortune later and he had had enough misfortune to last several lifetimes. He looked at her, "You are too kind, but how do you know they will work?"

The old gypsy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't. Perhaps it is just something to believe in?" She watched Anders for a moment then sat herself down on the top step of the wagon, "My people will be here until the setting of the sun three days from now. We will depart and head further inland. If you feel the need to seek me out or if your companion has a similar urge you will have my blessing to travel with me. Any others you bring will also have my protection. Think on my offer and my words, young man."

Anders raised his brow just slightly and simply nodded his head before turning to leave the old gypsy. Something about her seemed off but not in a way that made him think she was bad. She just knew too much to his liking. He roamed around the market for awhile thinking about how she had mentioned that Selene and him were bound together.

_I was drawn to Selene before the old woman said anything but this makes it feel like she saying fate brought us together. I used to think that when I met Hawke but it wasn't meant to be. If I end up losing another person I care about what would be the point in living anymore? To find peace in each other would mean a happy ending and those only exist in fairytales even them most of those aren't exactly happy are they?_

He could feel the emotions of Justice within him. It was pure confusion. While Justice found Selene a distraction there was also feelings of something else...was it empathy? Anders wasn't sure if it was his own feelings after everything he had been through over the years. He looked at the trinkets he was given and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" Varric seemed to come out of nowhere and looked up at the mage.

Anders was actually grateful for the distraction, "Everything."

Varric raised his brow and gestured for Anders to follow him, "It looks like you need a drink and you can tell Justice to stick it up his ass. I'm buying."


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Late again but real life takes priority lol. Um there's really not much I can say about this chapter aside from just being some fluff for fun. I was listening to Burn It To the Ground by Nickleback for this. Figured it sets the tone rather nicely haha!

* * *

"Nothing is more relaxing than hitting up the local tavern, robbing the men and women of their wages in a game of cards and drinking til you can't see straight." Isabella grinned as they came closer to the tavern. She looked back to Hawke, Fenris and Selene, "Varric said he was coming here and it seems like a good night to just unwind. We'll be leaving soon and who knows when we'll get a chance like this again."

"I suppose you have a point." Fenris replied with a slight smile on his lips.

Isabela grinned at him then at Hawke, "If he wasn't yours..."

"That wouldn't stop you, Isabela." Hawke laughed as she shook her head, "You're just being a good friend."

"Oh is that what I'm doing?" Isabela quipped then looked at Selene, "What is it pet?"

Selene blinked a few times as if waking from a trance then looked over to Isabela with a smile, "Hm? Oh, nothing. I've just been thinking about the next part of our journey."

"Pet you need to think less and enjoy more." Isabella grinned and put her arm around Selene, "Now tonight there is no excuse not to get totally hammered...In more ways than one."

Hawke blinked, "Isabela!"

"What?" Isabela feigned innocence then winked before leading Selene into the tavern while Hawke trailed behind shaking her head. The saucy pirate grinned back at Hawke, "As if you didn't enjoy it back in Kirkwall."

Hawke smirked, "Point taken."

"Why do I have the feeling you two are plotting to get me into more trouble? I can make my own trouble thank you very much." Selene tried to escape Isabela's clutches only to be tugged firmly back and ended up with an arm draped across her shoulders. The grins on Hawke and Isabela faces didn't make Selene feel too assured their intentions were good. Fenris sighed a little and gave her a sympathetic look. "Maker, help me." Selene muttered and took a look around the busy tavern.

"Oh loosen up, pet. You know I don't bite too hard." Isabela smiled as she maneuvered Selene through the crowd to a corner booth that was just being vacated. She had Selene sit down then sat beside her while Hawke and Fenris took the other side, "Now then what shall it be? Whiskey? Excellent."

Hawke laughed and shook her head before looking to Fenris, "I remember a few times when we drank at the Hanged Man. Varric made us play that game...What was it?"

"Coppers." Fenris replied dryly as he smirked recalling the memory, "I almost out drank that dwarf...He got me with that last copper bouncing into that mug."

"You were on your ass after that. Getting you back to your home was quite the adventure." Hawke smirked as she seemed to fawn over him, "You do dance around when drunk. If there was a way to record such a thing I'd show you."

Selene chuckled, "The way everyone talks about the past makes me wish I had been part of it. To have such memories." She smiled and felt a little envious of what all of them had. Sure she had her own memories but that was what they were, her own. No one on this journey shared her experiences but she was making new ones. Whenever she listened to Varric tell stories about past adventures she felt like she was part of them. Hearing stories from Hawke didn't make her feel the same way but it made her understand her cousin more.

"Who do I have to screw around here for some service." Isabela muttered as she tried to wave down a bar wench. She looked back at the trio, "What?"

"What makes you think screwing someone will get you service?" Fenris quipped casually as he put his hands on the table and looked into Isabela's eyes, "Didn't screwing someone get you into trouble before?"

"That's what makes it fun and besides I can always ask Anders for a salve." Isabela shot back with a grin then finally got one of the wenches to come over to the booth, "Whiskey for us all and keep em coming."

"I thought he said he wasn't giving you anymore salves." Selene replied but her voice trailed off towards the end when she got the look from Isabela. She smirked a little despite the look then turned her attention to the activities of the other patrons in the tavern. There seemed to be arm wrestling, gambling, drinking games and singing from the minstrel all going on at once. It wasn't hard to find something to watch it was just a matter of what to watch first.

"Is that Varric over there?" Hawke spied the dwarf over in another booth and as she noticed who was with him her brow rose, "And Anders? Drunk?"

Isabela almost spit out her whiskey hearing Anders was drunk then turned to look after swallowing, "Well I'll be damned. He is drunk. I thought he couldn't get drunk."

"Great a drunk possessed mage. Feels like being back home again." Fenris muttered and downed the whiskey, trying to ignore the situation.

Selene frowned a little, "I take it this is not a good thing."

"No...It could be rather dangerous." Hawke replied and looked at Selene, "Anders has little control as it is. Now that he is drunk I don't know if he has any control. It might just take one little thing to set off Justice."

"Maybe someone should just get him out of here before it happens." Selene figured it was just common sense and looked over to where Varric and Anders were just enjoying themselves, "It seems harmless right now."

"Yes, now it's harmless." Fenris said as he set down his mug, "But like you said someone should get him out of here before someone pisses him off. He might be a happy drunk for the moment but with that damn demon inside him who the hell knows when he will just snap."

Selene knew Fenris had a good point and looked at Isabela, "I guess a night off isn't in the cards for me huh?"

"Pet, you'll enjoy tonight. Let's just join Varric's little party and keep things in good spirits. If some asshole tries to ruin our fun we kick his ass and leave." Isabela smiled and got up, "Shall we?"

Hawke glanced at Fenris who seemed to be against the idea but figured he could handle Anders if things did get out of hand. The small group moved across the room to Varric's private booth and Isabela slammed her mug down on the table, "Enjoying yourselves without us?"

"Well if it isn't Rivaini and the whole gang." Varric grinned up at them, "I was wondering when you all would drag your asses in here. Blondie here has been loosening up."

Anders gave them all a lopsided grin then drank down whatever was in his mug, "I think I'll have another."

Selene looked at Varric, "Is getting him drunk a really good idea?"

"I've been trying to get him drunk since I met him. Let me enjoy my small victory while I can, Sparrow." Varric gestured for her to sit while the others figured out their own seating arrangements.

Fenris didn't want to be too close to Anders. He didn't want to piss of the mage nor did he want the mage to piss him off. Hawke put herself between Fenris and Anders while Selene occupied the spot next to Anders providing a good distraction. Isabela sat across from Varric and just grinned at him, "So you're buying?"

"Buying what?" Varric replied coyly then waved down the wench to get them all another round.

"That's my dwarf." Isabela quipped and seemed to pull out a deck of cards from nowhere. As she began to shuffle the deck she looked at everyone in the booth, "So anyone feel like losing to me? Or do you need to get smashed still?"

"Oh I think you'll be the one losing, Rivaini." Varric grinned as he rolled a coin over his fingers, "Unless you're still hurting from the last time I beat you."

"I let you win." Isabela countered and finished shuffling the deck. She gave Varric a wicked grin, "Still want to play?"

"Of course I do." Varric caught the coin in the palm of his hand then took the deck of cards from Isabela. He listened to the cards as he shuffled them around then fanned them out, "Looks like a few cards are missing. Got any up those bracers of yours?"

"Would I do that?"

"Yes!" said the others in unison.

Isabela feigned how hurt she was and frowned at them before she cracked a smile, "Well you don't know all my tricks."

Hawke looked at Isabela with a raised brow, "Oh really?"

"Okay this is getting awkward." Selene laughed and shook her head. She glanced at Anders seeing him looking happy for the moment. He was fiddling with two trinkets and before she could ask he handed her one, "Um thanks?"

Isabela caught the gesture from the corner of her eye, "Where did you get those Anders?"

"Some crazy old woman gave them to me. Claimed they would protect whoever wears it." Anders replied and looked at the one he kept for himself, "I don't sense any magic from them."

"That's because it's just an old wives tale." Isabela replied and gestured for Selene to hand it over, "I was given one years ago. It's just old rubbish but I must say they are pretty stylish." Once she gave the trinket a once over she handed it back, "I'd wear it just for the style. It might bring you luck if you believe in that sort of thing. I for one make my own luck."

Anders tucked his away in a pocket and looked at Selene before hiccupping, "Want help?"

Selene shook her head and wrapped it around her wrist, "No, but thank you for this. I'll try not to lose it." She smirked a bit when Anders grinned, "I think you are a happy drunk."

"Am I?" Anders gave her a puzzled look as he thought about it, "Hm...I guess I am. I don't hear him objecting."

Selene shook her head as she laughed a little, "Well that's a good thing. Let me know if he starts talking to you."

Anders slammed down another drink and wasn't paying attention to Selene anymore. He was nodding his head to the music with his eyes closed and a big grin on his lips. Selene's eyes shifted away from Anders to Fenris who was watching Anders like a hawk. She smiled a little, "So Fenris, what is your tale? I mean I've heard Varric tell me but I never hear you speak of it well at least not to me."

"There's nothing more to tell. I was a slave and now I am free. I travel with your cousin and I will do anything to protect her." Fenris replied flatly before his brow rose up seeing Selene's expression as if she wasn't buying it. He put his mug down and eyed her, "You are too much like her at times. That look must be in the family. Even Bethany gives me that look as if I am not telling the truth."

"Oh I am not implying you lying. I'm merely not content with your answer of there being nothing more to tell. You know more about me than I do about you. Varric tends to embellish things as it's his nature to be a bullshitter." Selene smiled softly and looked over to Varric who was too engrossed in his card game against Isabela. She noticed Hawke watching her, "I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, cousin."

Hawke shook her head, "No, I was pushy like you." She grinned then glanced at Fenris, "I remember a few times I made you smash bottles of wine because I kept pushing for the truth."

"That was different." Fenris quipped and tried to hide himself behind the mug by putting it close to his lips.

"Uh huh." Hawke replied and elbowed him in the ribs making him spit out some of the whiskey.

Selene admired the two lovers and shook her head as she smiled, "Well I'll just bide my time then. Eventually you will tell me your tale. I'd rather hear it from the source but only when the source is willing."

After a few rounds of drinks and cards everyone seemed pretty well on their way to drunken happiness. Selene was dancing around with Isabela and Hawke. Varric just sat back enjoying the show with Fenris and Anders. Anders seemed off in his own world though Fenris noticed when he would watch the two Hawkes. Fenris was ready to move if he had to but wasn't sure if it was his drunken state that made him see things. Varric seemed to be the only one not drunk off his ass yet. He was keeping tabs on everyone and just when they were reaching the peak of their night a group of sailors from another boat came into the tavern.

"Rounds for all on us. Now where are those wenches?"

Varric glanced at them then back to Isabela who noticed the new group that walked in. She moved away from the dancing and despite being a bit drunk she was still able to kick ass if needed. Selene and Hawke noticed Isabela leaving which made them give a puzzled look to each other. It was as they left a couple of the sailors grabbed hold of the Hawke women and spun them around. Hawke managed to break away easily while Selene took a moment to escape, "I'm not a wench go find some other girl to fondle."

"I rather like the one I have."

"Tough." Selene spat and left only to get jerked back. She shook her head before she was spun around giving the sailor a wild right swing. If she wasn't so drunk she probably would be on the floor gripping her wrist in pain but she was numb to it for the time being. She was stumbling around for a moment until she was steadied by Varric.

"Leave her alone!" Hawke joined in and had Fenris by her side, "That's my cousin. She's no bar wench."

Varric moved between the sailors and his friends, "We were just leaving. Pardon us."

"Leaving? When the party is just starting?"

Selene felt a hand rest on her shoulder assuringly and glanced back to see Anders there. She smiled a bit then turned her attention back to the sailors. Isabela joined them and was ready to jump in if things got nasty. The tension in the room was growing and the owner of the tavern was trying to warn them not to start any fights in his establishment, but it fell on deaf ears. The owner just threw his hands up in the air, "I'm fucked."

"Now now," Varric began and waved his friends back while he approached the sailors, "My friends have had too much to drink and we are just leaving. Forgive the small one for she doesn't know what she is doing." He offered some coin to pay for their drinks, "Let's just call it a night hm? We'll be on our way and you all can enjoy the rest of the night."

_And here's to hoping they just take the coin and leave._

While the sailors mulled it over Isabela managed to get the group to head towards the door, leaving Varric to continue to charm the sailors with money, the one language everyone understood.

"Fine, dwarf you have a deal. Next time it better not happen again."

Varric chuckled, "Oh I doubt it will happen again. The little one will learn her lesson soon enough." He paid for the drinks and closed out the tab before bidding the sailors goodbye. Once he rejoined his friends he shook his head a bit, "That was too close. As much as I enjoy bar fights that was one I didn't want to participate in. Sparrow, you will need something for that wrist come morning."

"Huh?" Selene tilted her head slightly then looked at her hand, "It doesn't hurt."

"Not yet." Varric countered then ushered the group back towards the docks with Isabela's help. Hawke and Fenris protected the rear just in case the sailors wanted to go back on the deal Varric made. Anders despite being drunk acted as a support for Selene as the whole group stumbled back towards their rented warehouse. Selene hummed a tune as they trekked back then sang a bit, "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

Isabela laughed then shot Varric a look, "I bet you're wishing you didn't get her that last round."

"If she wasn't so drunk I'm sure she'd sing a lot better. Right now it sounds like she's strangling that damn cat she got Anders."

"Leave my cat out of this." Anders quipped and covered Selene's mouth with his free hand to muffle the singing. The howling of dogs made the moment memorable and the group shared a laugh. Even Selene laughed at her own singing though by morning she'd probably not remember anything.


End file.
